Historias Románticas con Lincoln Loud
by F726
Summary: Unos Oneshots cortos acerca de unos intentos de confesión y rompimientos hacia un Albino muy especial. Este contenido contiene; Loudcest, Lemon y etc.
1. Casi tienes su corazon

—Hoy es el día. —Dijo una Joven rubia de 11 años con camiseta sin mangas de color azul claro, pantalón corto de color café y zapatos de color azules.

—Así es... ¿exactamente que es Lori? —Pregunto una bella niña rubia de 10 años con una camisa de color verde marino, pantalón corto de color café, zapatos de color verde marino y un par de gafas de sol redondas.

—Leni, literalmente te he dicho como 5 veces. — Le responde algo fastidiada.

—Sobre que por fin me vas a dejar usar tu teléfono y así tomarme unas fotos. —Leni muy ánima esperando que fuera eso.

—No Leni, y eso no pasará. —Lori mira a su alrededor, buscando a alguien específico.

—Oh... ¿que es entonces? —Preguntando muy triste.

—*Suspira*... es el día en el que por fin voy a confesarle mis sentimientos hacia el chico más dulce y especial de todos. — Le responde con mucha determinación.

—¡Ah Ya recordé! ¿Te le vas a confesar a Roberto Santiago?

—¡Que! N-No Leni como piensas! Roberto y yo solo somos amigos, además... —Lori comenzaba a desanimarse —. No soy lo bastante linda como para interesarle.

—Mmm... Realmente ustedes dos se vería como una buena pareja, pero entonces, ¿quien es el chico al que te enamoraste? —Leni vuelve a preguntarle.

Suspira de nuevo pero esta vez con leve sonrojo.

—Pues verás, yo me enamore de joven albino llamado Lincoln. —Le cuenta su hermana el nombre del chico.

—¡Ya recordé! —Saltó de golpe al recordar el nombre de la persona que mencionaba su hermana —. Es el chico que tienes los cabellos blancos, al que mucho lo considera como el joven más lindo y apuesto de toda la escuela. —Diciendo con mucha emoción.

—Así es hermana, y hoy es el día en que por fin voy a confesarle mi sentimientos hacia el. —Lori saca un nota en forma de corazón —. Y también le voy a pedir que sea mi valentine para el baile de esta noche. —Poniendo la nota en su pecho.

—Vaya Lori, realmente quieres mucho a Link... digo a Lincoln... si a Lincoln jejeje.

—Lo que sea. —Lori ve al albino enfrente de ella —. ¡Leni ahí está! —Le señala al albino enfrente de ella.

—¡Si lo veo! —Lo mira más de cerca. —Vaya, no está tan mal, es más lindo cuando lo miras más de cerca jejeje. — Leni comenzaba a empujar a su hermana de espaldas.

—¡Le-Leni! ¿qué haces? —Sorprendida por la accion que hacía su hermana.

—Te estoy dando un empujón, o se dice ¿un aventó? —Leni le siguió empujando, hasta que Lori la detente.

—Alto Leni. —Se da la vuelta y para su hermana —. Agradesco por la ayuda pero... —Lori mira atrás y ve que aún seguía su chico soñado —. Pero necesito hacerlo sola, así que deséame suerte hermanita. —Lori le da un abrazo a Leni y comienza a caminar hacia donde está su chico soñado.

Lori muy nerviosa estaba apunto de confesarle todo sus sentimientos hacia el chico que tanto admiraba. Desde hace un año Roberto Santiago le presentó a su mejor amigo Lincoln, un joven albino con muchos cualidades que a muchos considera como algo norma para un niño de su edad, pero para los amigos más cercanos era algo más, al principio comenzó como cualquier otro chico nuevo, algo despistado y tonto, pero por el paso de tiempo Lincoln comenzó ganar popularidad al intentar ayudar a otros y también ofreciendo sus servicios a la gente que más necesitaba su ayuda, gracias a eso su popularidad llegó hasta los cielos que hasta tiempo no traía para poder pasar con sus amigos, e excepción de su mejores amigos. Ahora estaba unos cuantos metros más para que ella pudiera confesarle todo, pero para su sorpresa, aparece alguien que por una razón todo se caería abajo.

—¡Oye Lincoln! tienes un momento. —Preguntó una joven rubia bien hermosa de 11 años, con una diadema púrpura, camisa púrpura con collares blancos, una falda marrón con un diseño de cuadros y zapatos marrones con calcetines purpura desgastados.

—¡Oh! —El albino mira a su derecha —. ¡Carol! Que sorpresa en verte —. Le da un abrazo a la rubia.

Lori quedo paralizada al ver quien era la persona al que estaba con su amado, Carol Pingrey, la niña que siempre le gana en todo lo que ella hace, no hay nada en la que su nemesis pueda hacer en lo que ella hace mejor, pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo de pensar que Carol tomaría lo único que le faltaba para poder ser feliz.

—¿Que necesitas? —Peguntando el peliblanco a su amiga.

Carol se ponía roja mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus mechones de cabello.

—Me preguntabas si... —Carol saca una nota en forma de corazón junto con una caja de forma de corazón y le intenta entregarle a al albino —. Si tú quieres ser mi Valentín.

Lori al escuchar esas palabras, su mundo comenzó a derrumbarse.

Lincoln tardo mucho en darle su respuesta y le dice.

—¡Claro Carol! me gustaría ser tu Valentin. —Lincoln agarra la nota junto con la caja y después comenzaba abrir a ambos.

—Los chocolate las hice yo junto con mi hermanita, a pesar de ser un año menor que yo, ella es muy buena haciendo los postres, especialmente haciendo galletas! —Exclama Carol muy alegre.

—¡Vaya Carol Son increíble! —Lincoln comenzaba comer los chocolates y galletitas de forma de corazón que estaban en la caja.

—Me alegra, oye quieres ir adentro, tengo más postres ahí guardados en mi casillero, si quieres podemos compartirlo juntos. —Carol muy sonrojada comienza llevárselo adentro de la escuela.

Leni no le gustó como quedó e intento acercarse a su hermana.

—No te sientas mal Lori, tu casi tenías el corazón de Lincoln. —Leni intenta consolar a Lori.

—Realmente fui una tonta, nunca tuve oportunidad contra Carol, siempre me gana en todo y ahora ella tiene lo único que me hacía feliz. —Lágrimas comenzaban derramar en su rostro.

—Lori. —Preocupada como su hermana mayor se estaba poniendo muy triste.

—Bueno Leni hay que prepararnos para la clase así que vamos. —Lori agarra la mano de Leni y después comienzan a entrar en la escuela.

Varios minutos pasaron, Lori dejo a Leni en su salón y le dice que le esperara ahí adentro, ya que su casillero estaba lejos y que ella necesitaba buscar sus útiles, Leni asiente su cabeza y comienza a sentarse en su banca, Lori comenzó a caminar con varias lágrimas en su rostro mientras derramada unas cuantos en los pasillos, le dolía mucho su corazón, aunque no fue rechazada por el albino, ella sintió que no tuvo lo suficiente como para poder pelear por ese amor, tal vez se dio cuenta que ella jamás vencería a Carol y ya no valía la pena seguir luchando. Una vez que Lori llego a su casillero, ella comenzaba a buscar sus útiles, hasta que alguien le llama por su nombre.

—¿Lori? Eres tu? —Pregunto un joven que estaba detrás de la rubia.

Lori al voltearse reconoció quien era esa persona.

—¡Roberto! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntaba la rubia.

—Te vi allí llorando y me preocupe que algo malo té allá pasado. —Respondió el latino mientras se le acerca a Lori.

—No pasa nada Santiago... aunque agradesco que te preocuparas por mi. —Lori comenzaba a sonrojar al estar tan cerca del joven.

—¿Dime qué ocurrió? ¿Y por que estabas llorando? —Le decía con varias preguntas mientras saca un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se lo da a Lori.

—Gracias. —Se limpia las lágrimas —. No pasó nada Santiago, enserio.

—Lincoln te rechazo... ¿cierto? —Le dice con un tono muy serio.

—¡No! Y como sabes que me iba a... ya sabes. —Apenada por preguntarle.

—Leni me lo dijo. —Le responde así como si más.

—¡Literalmente le dije que no se lo dijera a nadie! —Lori alza su voz mientras azota su casillero.

—¿Así que el no te rechazó? Entonces cual fue la razón por la que llorabas? —Vuelve a preguntarle.

Lori calmando sus nervios le responde.

—¿Cress que soy Linda?

—¡¿Eh?! —Se sorprende por lo que dijo la rubia.

—¿Que si crees que soy linda?... ya que la razón por la que digo es porque yo pienso que no lo soy. —Lori comienza a llorar —. Siempre Carol me gana en todo, y ahora ella tiene a Lincoln. —Lori cubre su rostro con sus manos mientras seguía llorando.

Roberto al no saber que hacer, lo único que el podía hacer era decir lo que sentía hacía la rubia y le responde.

—Lori, no eres linda. —Le responde con la mirada enfrente.

—¿Qu-Que d-dices? —El corazón de Lori comenzaba a romperse de nuevo.

El latino toma un gran respiro, después lo suelta y le dice.

—Lori, tu no eres linda... tu eres la más hermosa chica que jamás allá conocido. —El latino le da su respuesta.

—¡¿Tu piensas que soy hermosa?!... ¡¿Como literalmente Hermosa?! —Muy Sonrojada por la respuesta del latino.

—Por su puesto que lo eres, tú realmente me has robado el corazón, al principio me dolió cuando comenzaste a fijar en mi amigo, pero jamás perdí las esperanzas ya que yo... y-yo te a-amo mucho Lori. —Bobby saca algo en su bolsillo y le muestra un corazón —. Lori me harías el honor de ser tu Valentin. —Roberto de a rodilla y le da su corazón.

Lori comenzaba a Llorar pero de felicidad, ya que la persona en la que una vez amo le estaba confesando sus sentimientos hacia a ella y también le está pidiendo ser su valentín, así que ella dice.

—Si Santiago, por su puesto aceptó que tú seas mi Valentín. —Lori le da un abrazo mientras le da un beso en los labios del latino.

Roberto sorprendido, le regresa el beso y después ambos se separan con varios corazón en sus ojos, sabiendo que esto era amor verdadero.

—Gracias Roberto. —Lori le da un beso en la mejilla del joven latino.

—Me puedes llamar Bobby... No me gusta mucho que me diga por mi primer nombre así que...

—Mejor te llamo Boo-Boo Osito.—Agregando un apodo con un tono muy gracioso.

—No está mal Babe. —Le da a su novia un apodo.

—Me encanta. —Lori mira el reloj —. ¡Ya va comenzar las clases!

—Que tal si te acompaño a tu salón y te dejo ahí. —Bobby sugiriendo a su novia.

—Wow eres muy caballeroso Boo-Boo Osito. —Lori le toma de la mano y comienza a caminar.

—Jejeje, todo por mi chica. —Bobby se rasca la nuca y se va con ella caminado.

Una vez que los dos jóvenes salieron, una rubia con anteojos apareció al lado del casillero junto con un albino y otra rubia a su lado.

—Crees que funcionó nuestro plan. —apreguntó el albino.

—Al ver ambos tórtolos, creo que si. —Dice Carol mientras comía unas galletas.

—Chicos... les agradesco mucho que me hallan ayudado en poder juntar a mi hermana con el chico Santiago. —Dice Leni alegremente.

—No hay problema Leni, aunque aún me siento mal por lo que hice, pero al menos mi hermano ya tiene a la chica de sus sueños. —Exclama Lincoln alegremente por el trabajo duro que ellos hicieron.

—También me siento mal por lo que hice, pero al menos Lori ya está con el. —Agregó Carol alegremente.

—Gracias por todo chicos, es hora de regresar al salón antes que mi hermana se de cuenta que no estoy en la banca. —Leni comenzó a caminar en los pasillos mientras comienza a despedirse al no saber a donde ir.

Una vez que ambos intentan regresar a sus salones, Carol detiene al albino y le dice.

—¿Hasta cuanto le vas a confesar a Leni? —Preguntando la rubia.

Lincoln mira hacia atrás y mira como Leni se estaba chocando en los casilleros.

—No se Carol, crees que ella sea la indicada... no digo que no lo sea, si no que... ya sabes. —Lincoln se batallaba mucho en poder aclarar su mente.

—Hazlo Lincoln, yo se que ella te ama. —Carol empuja al albino enfrente haciendo que el se acercara al la rubia.

—¡Lincoln! ¿Que haces aún aquí? —Preguntando la inocente.

—Leni yo. —Lincoln miro a tras y nota que Carol ya no estaba ahí —. Leni, quiero confesarte algo. —Lincoln toma valor para poder sacarse sus palabras —. Leni se que apenas nos conocemos hace un año y aveces te consideró como si fueras mi hermanita, pero yo pienso que quiero ser más que eso. —Lincoln agarra las manos suaves de la rubia y después comienza arrodillarse —. Leni, eres la chica mas dulce, cariñosa y la más inocente que he conocido, y por eso yo... yo quiero pedirte si tú quieres ser mi Valentín.

Leni nunca esperaba que ese día llegaría, hace un año ella se había enamorado perdidamente del albino al momento de que el la había defendido de unos matones a la cual ellos se había burlado de ella, Lincoln si responderles les dio su merecido a los bravucones y en ese día ella nunca pudo desasearse de ese sentimiento, lo malo para ella fue cuando su hermana mayor Lori también había desarrollado sentimientos hacia el, y como ella quería lo mejor para su hermana, ella simplemente lo dejo. Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con el, solo necesita decir esas palabras.

—¡Si! Acepto ser tu Valentin Lincoln! —Dice Leni con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lincoln le toma el rostro de Leni y después la besa en los labios. Leni pudo sentir los labios de su amado, así que ella agarra los cabellos del albino y después le devuelve el beso pero con algo de pasión, ya que ella podía sentir lo que uno llamaría, un beso inolvidable. Así que ambos se separan del beso y comenzaron a mirar el reloj.

—Creo que ya es hora de ir a clases. —Lincoln toma la mano de la rubia.

—Yo te seguiré a donde sea Linky. —Leni le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Solo espero que Lori no se enoje.

—Mientras que estes conmigo, ella no te hará nada. Ademas... ella estaría muy ocupada con su novio jejeje.

—Lista para irnos mi rollo de canela. —Dice Lincoln dandole un apodo.

—No soy un rollo de canela, soy Leni, pero aún así estoy lista Linky. —Regalando un increíble sonrisa.

—Gracias por aceptarme Leni.

—Y tu gracias por estar conmigo Linky.


	2. La chica nueva

**La chica nueva**

Era otro nuevo día en la ciudad de Royal woods y muchas cosas a ocurrido en mi vida. Había pasado ya varios días desde que me mude a esta ciudad, al principio no me gusto mucho mudarme a esta ciudad, ya que eso significaría que dejaría toda mi vieja vida atrás y comenzar una nueva, era muy difícil los cambios, tenía que conocer la ciudad, los vecinos y ahora conocer mi nueva escuela, era tiempos duros para mi y apenas comenzaba conocer la ciudad y ahora quiere que comience mi vida de un golpe para otro, no se que podía hacer en ese entonces, lo único que sentía ahora era miedo... miedo al no poder dar una buena expresión a la gente... miedo a que mis nuevos compañeros de la escuela piensa que soy rara... miedo a que lo único que podía decirme era que soy una nueva chica que apenas se modo a la cuidad y después me comenzara aprovecharse de mi, pero al final la vida era así, solo continuar y ser yo misma que era lo único que podía hacer. Al momento de salir afuera, tuve que checar mis cosas si estaba todo lista para poder ir a mi primer día de escuela; tenía mis útiles, almuerzo para el receso, palos de zanahoria para mis bocadillos que para los que son curiosos son mis favoritos y tenía puesta mis ropas de color naranja junto con un diadema de color naranja. Al parecer ya estaba listas, una vez que salí afuera fui donde estaba la señal de parada de autobús, espere unos minutos ya que al salir temprano era posible que el autobús tardaría un poco en llegar, me sentía algo sola ya que era muy duro ser la nueva chica de esta ciudad, pero aún así tenía que estar calmada, una vez que pasaron 5 minutos el autobús escolar llegó, la conductora abrió las puerta de bus haciendo que yo pudiera entrar en ella, al momento de entrar, mucha gente me comenzaron a mirar directa mente a los ojos, mucho comenzaron a murmurar y pocos comenzaron a perder interés, así que proseguir avanzar y espera que por lo menos haya un asiento libre para que yo poder poder sentarme sola, por fortuna hubo un asiento disponible en mi lado izquierdo, así que me senté en ella y puse mi mochila al lado mío solo en caso de que la gente piense que estoy reservando para alguien, aunque solo sea algo temporal, pasaron ya 10 minutos de viaje y aún me sentía muy incómodas, pero al menos ya dejaron de murmurar sobre mi, tanto estrés me dio muchas ganas de comer, así que saca mi pequeño contenedor donde tenía mis palos zanahorias y comenze a comerlos, al momento de que comenzara a disfrutar mis bocadillos escuché que alguien gritar.

—!ESPERA!

Todos los demás que estaban sentados en la parte donde estoy comenzaron asomar por la ventana, después de unos momentos todos comenzaron a reírse, yo por curiosa mire por la ventana y por mi sorpresa, pude ver a un joven de cabellos blancos corriendo desesperado en intentar alcanzar el autobús, al principio me sorprendió ver a un joven albino, era la primera vez en ver a uno real y me pareció curioso que hubiera uno por aquí, pero cuando la conductora vio por el espejo al albino, ella comenzó a parar cerca de la señal de autobuses, al parecer muchos quedaron callados por una razón, pero después dejé de importarme y comenzaba a seguir disfrutando de mis zanahorias, todo seguía en silencio hasta que otra vez los demás comenzaba a reírse de nuevo, pero esta vez comenzaba a decirle cosas a joven que casi perdía el autobús, pero al momento de poder volver a ver a ese joven albino, me sorprendí al ver que ese joven estaba ahi parado enfrente de mi, me puse muy calmada y espere lo que el albino dijera.

—Hola mi nombre es...Lincoln Loud. —Dijo el albino, introduciendo asi mismo.

—Encantada de conocerte Lincoln Loud. —Le dije muy alegremente.

—Entonces eres nueva en Royal Woods?. —Preguntando curiosamente.

—Si... se siente sola ser la nueva niña en esta ciudad. —Le respondí algo tímida pero aún seguía con un tono alegre.

—Tal vez necesites saber aún de las personas adecuadas. —Lincoln comenzaba a ofrecerse como si fuera un guía.

Cuando vi a Lincoln muy determinado de si mismo, no dude que es un chico al que si se pueda confiar, así que me decidí darle una oportunidad y así conocerlo mucho mejor.

—Te gustaría sentarte... —Quite mi mochila del asiento y le ofrecí que se sentara conmigo —. No pensé que pudieras alcanzar el autobús jeje. —le comenté mientras el comenzaba a sentarse al lado mío.

—Sí... que bueno pensé en disfrazarme de un cono personalizado, ya que sin ella, el conductor nunca me hubiera visto. —El albino intenta ser algo gracioso mientras le explica a la nueva chica.

—Jejeje, eres muy gracioso Lincoln Loud. — Saco un palo de zanahoria y le ofrezco una a lincoln —palo de zanahoria?

—Gracias...Oh por cierto cual es tu nombre.

Y desde ese momento Lincoln y yo nos volvimos buenos amigos, ya los días no era obstáculos para mi, ya que gracias a él, las cosas en esta ciudad comenzaron a interesarse.

Los días pasaron y nosotros comenzábamos a sentirnos más cercanos, hice muchos amigos, al igual que Lincoln me mostraba los suyos, nuestra amistades como amigos fue creciendo aún más que hasta era momento de introducirnos con nuestras familias, mostré la mía primero, al principio estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que introducía a un chico a mi casa y mis padres pueden ser algo estrictos aveces, pero por una razón Lincoln logró ganar la confianza de mis padres, hasta ellos comenzaron a vergonzante que ya estaba planeado que yo fuera la pareja de Lincoln, diablos como odio cuando hagan eso. Luego le tocó a Lincoln a mostrarme su familia, al principio no le creí que el tenía 10 hermanas, ¡enserio! ¡10! Me preguntaba si sus padres sabían sobre la protección y etc, pero wow, ya no me imagino que caótico sería vivir en una familia tan numerosa, hasta pensaba que su cabello blanco era causada por la culpa del estrés...jejeje, pero cuando el día llegó, Lincoln me mostró su familia y tal como el lo describía, su familia era todo un Chaos, pero de la forma más increíble, Lori era mandona y amargada, pero veía que si ponía orden a todo, Leni era muy dulce, me hizo varios tipos de vestidos y ropas que hasta parecía de marca, era muy amable y cariñosa que hasta desearía que tuviera una hermana así como Leni, Luna era muy increíble con la música, hasta creo que me voy a convertirme en su gran fan, Luan era muy buena con la comedia, me reía bastantes que hasta casi me moría de la risa... no enserio casi me moría de la risa que hasta casi llamaron a los paramédicos, Lynn era muy increíble con los deportes aunque algo ruda y molesta, Lucy da algo de miedo cuando ella aparece de la nada, pero me gusta mucho sus poemas aunque aveces da algo de miedo, Lana es bastante cariñosa aunque algo sucia, pero esto no me molesta mucho, ella me mostró todos sus animales que tenía en su cuarto, me preocupaba un poco pero ella tenía muy buen cuidado a los animales que hasta me dejó jugar con ellos... bueno exception del Diablo, no me gusta mucho las serpientes, Lola era lo opuesto de Lana, no de la manera que uno piensa, pero aveces me saca de las casillas por lo presuntuosas que era, aunque aveces ella llega de ser algo amable por supuesto si logras obedecer todo lo que ella te pida, Lisa era como lo podría decir... bueno para ser honesta, era entre fascinante hasta aburrida, lo fascínate era las cosas que ella podía hacer y lo aburrida, pues como genia que era, era algo que se podrían imaginar y por último Lily, vaya que esa bebe era lo más normal en toda esa familia, aunque también ella tiene un Loud en ella y también por lo de sus pañales por su puesto...jejeje. Así fue como sobrevive a esa grandiosa familia tan caótica y ruidosa qué hay, y es por eso que mudarme a esta ciudad no fue tan mala idea después de todo.

Los días siguieron pasando, y muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar para mi, yo todavía seguía tomando el autobús de la escuela pero la diferencia de la primera vez que me subí ella, ya todos los compañeros de la escuela ahora querían que yo me sentaran junto a ellos. Vaya, como recuerdo que cundo me subí a ese bus, todos me miraba raro, y ahora todos quieren que yo me siente junto con ellos, cuando comencé a la escuela, Lincoln me mostró varias de sus amigas que tenía, ¡y si que tenía bastante! que hasta me ponía celosa, !ha¡ hasta pensé que Lincoln era gay por el gran número de amigas que el tenía, obviamente les pregunté sobre que era Lincoln para ellas y todas me daban la misma respuesta, que el era un joven muy caballeroso y algo tonto, pero amable con todas ellas, muchas piensan que fue debido a que el vivía una casa llena de mujeres, y otros por cosas que por una razón no quería hablar de eso, pero eso no me importó lo último, al menos se que hice la buena decisión en darle una oportunidad a ese albino al poder conocerlo, pero ahora siento que me estoy comenzando a enamorarme de el, las chicas me miraron de una forma algo como que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, todas ellas se acercaron a mi y me dijeron.

—Estas enamorada de Lincoln... ¿cierto?

Esas fueron las palabras que me dijeron antes de que todas comenzaran a partir a sus clases, al parecer no era la única que estaba enamorada de Lincoln y al ver que no recibí ninguna tipo de amenaza por parte de todas, eso quiere decir que Lincoln ya tenía una novia o posiblemente el no está interesado en tener una relación amorosa ahora mismo, aún así estaba determinada en poder ganarme el corazón de Lincoln aunque solo haya llegado a esta ciudad hace una semana.

Finalmente el día llegó, era 14 de febrero, todos comenzaron a disfrutar de gran día para los enamorados, estaba muy nerviosa aquí parada en la señal de autobús, me temblaba mucho las manos y comenzaba a sonrojar cada vez que pensaba en el, aunque también el miedo en ser rechazada estaba presente, pero para serles sincera, yo pienso que no vale la pena, solo soy una nueva chica que apenas lleva aquí en esta ciudad por casi 2 semanas, y ya estoy comenzado a enamorarme de un chico que apenas llevo conociéndolo como 12 días y ya siento que ya lo conozco de toda mi vida, vaya que soy una tonta, no se por que pensé que alguien tan increíble como el se fijaría en alguien como yo, creo que fue un error venir. Pero cuando ya estaba apunto de irme, me encontré con el enfrente de mi.

—H-Hola, n-no esperaba e-encontrarte aquí. —Dijo Lincoln con un tono muy nervioso mientras el comenzaba a rascarse la nuca.

—¡Li-Lincoln! Que s-sorpresa, no me esperaba que vinieras aquí, pensé que te irías con tu familia de regreso a casa. —le pregunté algo sorprendida por la aparición de mi albino.

—Les dije a las demás que tomaría el autobús. —Lincoln comenzaba a temblar más de lo que temblaba la otra —. Además ya llevo mucho que no voy en el autobús, así que espero que mi ausencia no te halla afectado tanto.

Era cierto lo que dijo que el ya llevaba un tiempo que el no tomaba el autobús, Lincoln me explicó qué pocas veces el tomaba el autobús, ya que el siempre viajaba con sus hermanas cuando era hora de dejarlos a la escuela y es por eso que Lincoln rara vez toma el autobús solo para estar a solas o cuando su vehículo, o lo que Lincoln le llama, el Vanzilla, jeje que nombre tan clásico, dejara de funcionar.

—Pero hay una razón por la que estoy aquí. —Lincoln le rebela una flor y comienza a ponerse de rodillas —. Se que nos conocimos hace poco pero siento que yo ya te conozco desde toda mi vida, al principio solo quería darte una buena impresión, pero me di cuenta que solo debí ser yo mismo para poder darte la bienvenida... lo que quiero decir es que t-tu me g-gustas y quisiera saber si tú quieres ser mi Valentín... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que el sintió unos labios pegados a los suyos.

Al terminar de besarlo, pude ver que lincoln estaba bastante sorprendido así que le dije.

-Si Lincoln quiero ser tu Valentín. —Me comenzaron a salir lágrimas de felicidad, ya que ahora tengo a chico más increíble de todos y eso si que no voy a desperdiciarlo.

Al momento de que nosotros íbamos a volver a besarnos, el autobús escolar apareció y tuvimos que ponerlo en pausa, algo frustrada tuvimos que subir adentro del bus y encontrar un lugar para poder sentarnos, y por fortuna estaba el mismo asiento donde yo me senté al igual que mi amado albino, una vez que nosotros nos sentamos en los asientos, le comencé hablarle.

—Es increíble que todo comenzara aquí. —Le dije mientras comenzaba acomodar en su brazo.

—Si jamás creí que me enamoraría de la chica nueva más linda de todos. —Lincoln le comenzaba acariciar las mejillas —. Es increíble que un periodo tan corto ya seamos pareja.

—Yo tampoco me lo creí, pero creo que es algo destinado no lo crees? —Le pregunte mientras le comenzaba a cercarme a su cara para así poder besarlo de nuevo.

—Creo que si. —Lincoln le respondió, mientras el hacía lo mismo que a ella.

—Te amo Lincoln Loud, y gracias por ser mi amigo. —Le comencé a besarlo.

—Igual a ti, y gracias por aceptar ser mi Valentín ... —Le dice su nombre mientras Lincoln le devuelve el beso.

Y así es como yo, la chica nueva que pudo tener el corazón de un grandioso chico al que muchos intentaron tener y que también hizo que mi llegada a esta ciudad, sea algo que vale la pena vivir en ella.


	3. Se mi Valetine Hermanito

**Se mi Valentine Hermanito**

—¡AAAAHHH! —Lincoln despertando por un mal sueño —. Solo fue una pesadilla. —Mira los alrededores, pero después escucha que alguien entra en su cuarto.

—¡Lincoln te oí gritar! —Entra al cuarto con una expresión muy preocupante —. Te sucede algo.

En ese momento Lincoln sintió cómo 1000 cuchillos pinchando sobre todo su cuerpo al ver a la hermana más mayor de los Loud.

—N-no L-li-ly tod-do bien, solo t-tu-tuve una pes-esadilla. —Lincoln temblaba de miedo mientras el se tapaba la sábana un poco

—Lincoln te conozco muy bien y se que algo te pasa. Lily se sienta en la cama y luego comienza a levantar su mano

—¡No pasa nada Lily! Solo tuve una pesadilla eso es todo. —comienza a retroceder un poco hacia atrás.

Lily comienza a formar una sonrisa y le dice.

—Ese sueño no se trata en que tu lograste escapar de nosotras y luego Lynn y Lucy té noquearon en el medio de parque. —Con un tono muy burlosa, le dice al su hermano, esperando que el pudiera recordar los sucesos.

Lincoln al escuchar lo que le dijo Lily, recuerdos de esa horrible pesadilla comenzaron a regresarse en su mente, haciendo que el comenzara a tener pánico.

Lincoln: (Aterrado)

—Así que todo lo qué pasó en mi pesadilla realmente pasó. —dijo con terro mientras el miraba los alrededores de su cuarto.

—Así es Linky. —Sonrojada mientras se acercaba a su hermanito —. Realmente lograste superar mis expectativas jejeje.

Lincoln comenzaba a sollozar mientras el buscaba una forma deseperada de poder salir de aquí.

—Lily por favor, esto no pue-...

El no pudo terminar ya que Lily la sorprendió besándolo en sus labios. El intentando desesperadamente en apartarla, pero Lily comenzaba subirse encima de el haciendo que Lincoln no tuviera forma de poder apartarse ahora. La rubia hambrienta por más utiliza su lengua para así poder explorar la boca de su hermano, en ese mismo momento Lincoln sintió que algo comenzaba entrar por su boca, luego de mucho esfuerzo que llegaron a ser en vano, El albino pudo sentir algo que jamás creyó que el pudiera sentir, Lily había logrado conseguir el sabor prohibido, tantos años había intentado obtener esos sabores prohibidos desde que su hermanito había llegado de este mundo, Lily explorando la boca saboreando cada rincón de sus diente, jugando con su lengua, todo lo que ella había soñado lo estaba haciendo con su hermano, mucho que hasta el bulto de su hermano comenzaba a crecer. Lily lo deja de besarlo y se separa de él.

—¡Wow!... Esto fue lo más bello que jamás halla sentido, realmente eres el hombre al que quiero tener.

Lincoln estaba asqueado por lo que acabo de experimentar junto con su hermana, sentía que muchas cosas incómodas comenzaba a ponderarse de su ser y eso lo hacía que se asustara aún más.

—Por que Lily... Sabes que somos hermanos, sabes muy bien que está relación no tiene futuro y sabes que ustedes debe...

Una vez más fue interrumpido por otro beso apasionante pero esta vez Lily se lanzó por encima y prosiguió a quitarse su pijama en la cual solo usaba un camisón corto de color purpura, el albino con horror, intenta desesperadamente en apartar a su hermana, ya que sabía lo que iba pasar si el no lograra para todo esto.

—Por favor Lily no lo hagas, se que te dolió que tu novio te engañara y casi se aprovechara de ti, pero tú puedes encontrar a alguien mejor. —Lincoln entre lágrimas, rogaba a su hermana que no hiciera la máxima locura de su vida.

Lily se estaba comenzando a frustrada por los lloriqueos que hacía sus hermano, así que le dice.

—Entonces dime... por que escogiste a Lola. —Comenzanda a llorar —. entre todas tus hermanas que tienes, tú le tuviste que dar tu inocencia a la maldita perra que se cree miss universo.

Lincoln no lo podía creer lo que el había escuchado, era cierto de que el tenía una relación incestiosa con su hermana mayor de 15 años en la cual su relación había durado por más de un año.

—N-no se de que estas hablando...

 **¡¡SLAP!!**

Lily le da una cachetada a su hermano mientras ella comenzaba a gritar.

—NO INTENTES EN MENTIRME YA QUE LO VI TODO POR LAS CÁMARAS ESCONDIDAS DE LISA!!

Lincoln sorprendido al escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hermana.

—¡¿C-Camaras escondidas?! —Preguntando al igual de asustado.

—Por que a ella Linky... porque a Lola la aceptas ser su valetin y no a mi. —Llorando como si cada palabra que repetía, hacía que su alma comenzara a quebrarse aún más.

—Lily yo...

Lily termina de llorar y nota su mirada la tenia perdía, como si realmente ella estuviesen perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Pero ya no importa Linky, ellas ya no estarán aquí en esta casa por un largo tiempo, HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Lincoln Asustado por lo que ella dijo

—¡¿Que quieres decir por largo tiempo?! —Preguntando mientras el rezaba que la respuesta no sea lo que el estába pensado

—No te estarás preguntado qué pasó con Lucy y Lynn cuando ellas te dejaron inconsciente. —Comenta mientras se quita el camisón.

Lincoln comienza a recordar que al momento de que Lynn le confesara sus sentimientos y también decirle que ella no estaba sola, todo lo que el recordó fue un golpe en la cabeza y todo quedó en negro.

—Dime hermanito, porque nos rechazas nuestro amor, acaso Lola no quería que compartir con nosotras. —Comienza a quitarle la sábana a su hermano.

Por favor Lily ya te lo dije, tu eres mi hermana, y lo de Lola solo fue algo curioso, nunca pensé que el incesto era muy malo, así que decide solo ignorar mis tentaciones y...

—¡YA ME TIENES HARTA! SI NO QUIERES HACERLO POR LAS BUENAS. —Se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto.

Sorprendido por la acción de su hermana, Lincoln comienza a bajar de su cama pero de cuando lo hizo, algo en su pie no lo dejaba irse, al quitarse la sábana que traía mira que en su pie estaba esposado con una cadena ensangrentada. Lincoln quería gritar pero eso llamaría la atención a su hermana, pero...

¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!

Lincoln Asustado por el grito que hacía en un lugar cerca de aquí.

—¡¿Que fue eso?! —Preguntando con miento mientras escucha que la puerta comienza en abrirse de nuevo

En ese momento Lily regresa al cuarto de su hermano, pero ahora tenía a alguien consigo. No lo podía creer lo que estaba mirando enfrente de el, Lily tenía en sus manos a una dulce niña inocente de su hermanita Leni Loud, Lincoln la veía muy asustada mientras ella tenía manchas de sangre derramada en sus ropas.

Lily: (Aun furiosa)

—¡O LO HARÁS POR LAS MALAS! — Grito Lily con la voz muy fria mientras saca un cuchillo y la pone en la garganta de Leni.

—¡¡ESPERA!! NO LO HAGAS LILY! SOLO TIENE 4 AÑOS! —Desesperado mientras el intenta acercarse a su hermanita.

—¡¿Linky eres tu?! —Llorando mientras ella intenta acercarse a su hermano.

—¡Quietecita Leni! —Presionando la punta del cuchillo en el cuello de su hermanita —. No quieras que ese lindo cuello que tienes sea cortado.

—¡Ya Basta Lily! haré lo que quieras! pero deja a Leni y las demás pequeñas! Ellas no tiene nada que ver con todo esto!

—¡Linky tengo mucho miedo! mis hermanas no quieren despertar y le esta saliendo mucho jugo de tomate en sus ropas. —Dicia entre lágrimas y confusión.

Lincoln: ¡¿Q-Que?! —Comenzó a ponerse pálido.

—Vaya Leni tuviste que arruinar la sorpresa, pero no importa... ya de todos modos tenía planeado hacerlo. —Lily frustrada por la sorpresa arruinada.

—Dime lo que dijo Leni es mentira. —Aprieta sus puños con rabia —. ¡Dime lo que acabo de escuchar es una broma! —Comenzaba a sollozar.

Lily suspirando y comienza a hablar con su hermano.

—No... escuchaste muy bien y claro, todas están muertas exception de dos. —Lily Señalando a Leni con su mano libre.

!!!PORQUE!!! —Gritando mientras Leni comenzaba a Llorar —. Lo siento Leni no llores, todo saldrá bien. —Mirando a la rubia mayor.

—Por favor Lily, deja a Leni. —rogando mientras el se vuelve acomodar en su cama.

—Está bien, pero solo si aceptas ser mi Valentín y que también. —Se sonroja y mira el regazo de su hermano —.Me des un hijo tuyo.

Lincoln Sonrojando pero molesto a la vez.

—Está... bien, solo déjame decirle algo a Leni. —Comienza abrirle los brazo.

—No te preocupes Linky, te prometo que será una noche inolvidable. —baja el cuchillo y le suelta a su hermanita de su agarre.

Leni se libera y se va corriendo hacia su hermano, y después lo abraza fuertemente.

—L-linky. —Llorada en los hombros de su hermano.

—Leni quiero cuando salgas de cuarto y cantes la canción de sunshine mientras te tapas tus oídos. —Le comienza a acariciar la cabeza —. También quiero que ninguna circunstancias entres a mi cuarto.

Leni confundida por lo que le dijo su hermano mayor.

—¿Por que no quieres que regrese a tu cuarto? Acaso también te dormirás igual que nuestras hermanas?

—No Leni, yo estaré bien, solo que... estaré algo ocupado con Lily, así que prométeme que harás caso en todo lo que diga, entendistes. —Saca su dedo del meñique.

Leni estaba triste pero calmada a la vez, ya que ella sabía lo que un dedo meñique era.

—Está bien lo prometo. —Saca su dedo de meñique y hacen una promesa.

Una vez hecha la promesa Leni sale del cuarto de su hermano si mirar atrás, comienza a cantar la canción mientras ella se tapaba sus oídos. Lincoln al escuchar la canción, el comienza a desvestirse pero Lily lo detiene.

—Yo me encargo del resto, tú solo relájate. —Le comienza a quitarle sus ropa—. Linky, aveces se me olvidad lo suave que eres. —Lily le comienza a tocar la piel suave de su hermano.

Lincoln ignorando el tacto de su hermana.

—Solo hazlo rápido yo... ¡ahh! —Gimió al momento en el que Lily le había comenzada a llegar lo más bajo.

—¿Te gusta como te toco? ya que todavía no hemos empezado aún.

Lo único que Lincoln podía ser ahora, era dejar que Lily hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera con el. Lily al llegar a su punto más caliente, ella comienza con cuidado a bajar su ropa interior y admirando cada momento la hombría de su hermano, pero al momento de bajarlo todo, ella fue golpeada por el gran tamaño que tenía su hermano, al principio de sorprendió por el ridiculo tamaño que tenía su hermano, pero después recordó el experimento que había hecho su hermana Lisa, al intentar acelerar la edad de su hermano, no solo Lola tomó la inocencia de su hermanito, si no que también Lisa se aprovechó de Lincoln cuando el estaba inconsciente, ella usó el cuerpo de su hermano ya adulto para así experimentar sus deseos sexual que tenía con su hermana, intentar tener relaciones incestiosa con su hermanito. Lincoln estaba avergonzado, asqueado por hacer eso, al principio nunca lo tomo enserio lo que el incesto podía hacer, pero por el paso de tiempo, cuando por fin tuvo su charla con sus padres más las clases de educación, Lincoln por fin tomó en cuenta que todo esto era muy enserio y por eso el decidió terminar su relación que tenía con su hermana, Lola no lo tomó muy bien, y aún seguía insistiendo, pero ahora ya nada importa, si lo que dijo su hermana era cierre pues ya nada tenía sentido vivir, al menos que su hermanita y posiblemente la loud más joven Lori estuviera a salvo.

—Vaya Linky si que la tienes muy grande jejeje, creo que Lisa hizo un buen trabajo en hacerte crecer. —Con sus manos agarra el miembro de su hermano. —Pero ahora es mi turno en hacerte crecer aún más.

Lily con sus dos manos comienza a moverlas con cuidado, lo hacía con mucha delicadeza ya que ella habla prometió que sería gentil con el y también quería tomar su tiempo con su hermano, una vez qué pasó varios minutos la rubia notó que el miembro de su hermano comenzaba a producir su liquido, haciéndola saber que ya estaba listo. Abre su boca y con su lengua comenzaba a lamer la punta de la cabeza del pene, comenzaba a jugar con el miembro haciendo que el albino comenzara a gemir.

—... Ahh. —Lincoln se aguantaba en no gemir tanto.

Cuando el tiempo siguió transcurriendo, Lily comenzaba ahora tocar sus partes íntimas, Lincoln quería que todo esto acabara o que al menos sea otra pesadilla, posiblemente estaría aún inconsciente en el medio de parque, pero al notar que todo esto era real, ya no había más esperanza para el, ya que en estos mismo instante, el comenzaba a llegar a su limite, por lo cual no tuvo otra más que dejar que su hermana tomara lo que ella más ansiaba saborear. Lily podía notar que su hermano estaba a punto de llegar su limited, así que ella comenzó acelerar el paso, haciendo que Lincoln comenzara a correrse adentro de su boca, una vez que Lincoln ya no podía dar más, Lily comenzó tragarse todo hasta la última gota que traía en su boca.

—Supo mejor de lo que había soñado, —Comienza acercársele en la cara —. Ninguna gota a quedado en mi boca. —Le muestra su boca

—...Sniff. —Lincoln Llorando.

—No llores Linky, muy pronto sentirás lo que realmente es el amor verdadero. —Comienza subirse sobre donde estaba su caderas cerca de la entre pierna —. Aquí voy.

Lily ya tenía todo listo y solo le faltaba una cosa, así que ella comenzó bajar lentamente haciendo que pudiera sentir la punta del pene de su hermano, prosigue bajando haciendo que un dolor inmenso comenzara a sentir adentro de su interior, era obvio que ella aún seguía siendo virgen, ya que su inocencia estaba guardadas para su verdadero amor, y ese amor estaba justo por debajo de ella, su queridísimo hermano menor. Cuando finalmente tenía la verga de su hermano hasta el fondo, Lily comenzaba moverse, se embestía a sí misma ya que su hermano no quería hacer nada con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que el no lo estaba disfrutando ya que ella podía escuchar los gemidos que hacía su hermano. Lincoln no quería darle la satisfacción a su hermana, pero la forma en la que ella lo hacía, hizo que su pene comenzara a crecer aún más, haciendo que Lily comenzara a gemir como loca.

En la sala del segundo piso...

Leni estaba ahí sentada en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, seguía cantando la canción mientras aún se tapaba los oídos, Leni continuó repitiendo la misma canción, pero cada vez que ella cantaba más la letra, Leni comenzaba olvidar como iba la canción, ya que al parar de cantar, ella podía escuchar varios gritos y gemidos que hacía sus hermanos, la rubia tenía miedo, quería ir al cuarto de su hermano gritarle a su hermana mayor que parara, pero no podía, ya que ella hizo una promesa, aunque si no lo hubiera hecho, ella no podía moverse del lugar, ya que sus piernas no lo permitía moverse, tenía miedo, bastante miedo hacia su hermana que no quería volver a verla nunca más. pero al momento de comenzar a llorar, escucha que alguien estaba llorando en la habitación del fondo, donde esta localizado en el cuarto de Lily/Lisa, Leni reconoció los llantos y de inmediato fue hacía la habitación, cuando entró, vio que estaba su hermanita Lori llorando, Leni comenzó a cercarse a su hermanita y comenzó a cargarla.

—No llores Lori, se que nuestro hermano estará bien. —Llorando mientras abraza a la bebe —. Te por segura que el tendrá un grandiosimo plan para poder arreglar todo esto... ya que el es el hombre con un plan. —Comenzaba a cantar la canción de nuevo mientras ellahacía que su hermanita volviera a dormir.

—Wincoln... —fuel lo único que dijo Lori, antes de vuelve a dormir.

De vuelta en el cuarto de Lincoln...

Lily estaba en el paraíso, estaba haciendo el amor con la persona que tanto había amado, espera que su hermano tomara acción pero eso nunca llegó, aún así el lo haría suya, pero por ahora, ella jadeaba como loca al tener la monstruosidad que tenía dentro suyo, Lily nota que su hermano no paraba de llorar, a la cual ella se acercó e a su oído y le dijo "No llores más... Pronto se acabará" Le da un beso en los labios y luego lo abraza con todo su amor y cariño. Lincoln solo cerró sus ojos mientras el sentía que su hermana comenzaba a subirse y bajarse con mucha velocidad, haciendo que el comenzara a gemir aún más.

—¡Lily!... ahh! —Gemía sin control.

—¡Ah!... Si! Ahh! S-Si Linky?! —Preguntando la rubia muy feliz.

—!Me voy a venir... ahh! —Intentado advertirle.

—Hazlo Linky... ahh! Hazlo adentro y dame lo que tanto he deseado tener... ahh!

Lincoln Intentando zafarse de su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

—P-Pero Lily yo...

—¡HAZLO O ACABARE CON LENI Y LORI!! —Gritada Lily mientras ella aceleraba su ritmo.

El albino llorando, suelta una gran cantidad de fluidos en el interior de su hermana, Lily al sentir los fluidos viscosos que su hermano le daba, tanta calentura en un punto hizo que Lily comenzara a gemir mientras sentía que el semen de su hermano le comenzaba a llenarla por completo. Lincoln estaba asustado, pero después olvida todo, ya lo hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás, para poder cambiar las cosas. Luego de un tiempo, Lily miro la hora y nota que ya era muy tarde, tenía que prepara todo antes de que sus padres regresara de su crucero, así que ella se levanta, pero a la hacerlo, una gran cantidad de fluidos comenzaba a salirse en la entre pierna de la rubia, haciendo que el semen comenzara ensuciar por toda la cama junto con su hermano en ella.

—Gracias por darme el mejor regalo de san Valentín qué hay Linky. —Le besa en la mejilla de su hermano

—... —Lincoln tenía la mirada perdida.

Lily habré la puerta, pero después mira a su hermano y le dice.

—Sabes Linky... era mentira lo que te dije.

-¿Que? —Confundido por la pregunta que dijo Lily.

—Todas están bien... bueno excepción de Lucy y Lynn claro, ambas no se esperaron que yo regresara a casa, tan solo le di a ambas un sarténdaso a cada una y después me las lleve ambas a sus cuarto.

—¿P-Pero la sangre que dijo Leni?! —Lincoln atónito por todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno... La sangre no era de ellas, si no que era de Ronnie junto con Clyde y todas las zorra que intentaron confesarse contigo. —Diciendo alegremente.

Lincoln horrorizado por lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¡N-no! ¿Este es otra broma tuya cierto?

—Nope, los mate a todos... Ronnie me ahorro mucho trabajo en lidiar con las dos, luego con Clyde fue muy fácil, y con las demás pues eso sería para otro día.

—Lily desencadena me ahora mismo, quiero estar con Leni. —Mostrando su pie.

—Luego lo hago, si quieres puedo ir tras ella y decirle...

—¡No te atrevas acercarte a ella o te mato! —Con rabia le interrumpe con una voz bastante fría.

Lily sonrie.

—Tal como dije, eres el hombre perfecto para mi. —Sale de cuarto y la cierra por detrás —. El mejor día de San Valentín de todos. Lo dice muy feliz.


	4. Una bella sonrisa

**Una bella sonrisa**

—¿Crees que sea buena idea Belle? —Preguntando una joven alta de piel bronceada con cabellos largo de color negro.

—¡Por su puesto Hermana! Aunque todavía no lo puedo creer, no te lo tomes mal pero, enamorarte de nuestro vecino es algo que se venía venir. — La morena comenzó a inhalar y luego exhala —. ¡PERO ENAMÓRARTE DE UN JOVEN ALBINO DE CASI DOCE AÑOS! —Exclama Belle entre gritos.

—¡Shhh! —Beatrix le tapa la boca a su hermana con su mano —. ¡Estás loca! Quieres que nuestros padre nos descubra! —La joven destapa su mano de la boca de Bella.

—Lo siento... pero enserio hermana, como demonios te enamoraste de nuestro vecino, se que es algo lindo y todo, pero no crees que es muy joven para ti.

—Lo se pero... —Beatrix comienza jugar con sus dedos —. Es un chico muy lindo y dulce, no solo por ser joven, pero también es un chico que siempre ayuda a los demás. He notado en varias ocasiones que el ayuda a toda la gente necesitada, no solo a sus hermanas.

Belle comenzó a recordar los momentos en el que Lincoln se ofrecía a ayudar a su familia en hacer servicios comunitarios y varias actividades que su familia hacía. Era obvio que su familia insistía que no era necesario, pero Lincoln insistió en ayudarles y les ayudó en lo que podía.

—¿Pero qué pasó con tu novio Max? —Le pregunto a su hermana, ya que Belle había recordado que Beatrix tenía una relación con su novio.

Beatrix al escuchar esa pregunta, su grandiosa sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, haciendo que ahora comenzara bajar su mirada.

—Max se harto de mi cuando yo estaba haciendo mis actividades diarias. — La mayor comenzaba a sollozar —. También se hartó de mi sonrisa y me dijo que no valía la pena estar conmigo.

Belle quedo impresionada por lo que estaba escuchando, ella conocía muy bien a Max y jamás esperaba que el pudiera decir esas palabras a su hermana. Ahora Beatrix comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y después continúa hablando.

—Después de nuestro rompimiento, yo estuve trabajando en un proyecto en la computadora de la biblioteca, cuando de pronto vi a Max saliendo con una chica. Por mi curiosidad fui a espiarlos y saber quien era esa rubia, al llegar la parte más atrás de la biblioteca vi como Max comenzaba a besar a esa Joven. Por mi sorpresa, era mi compañera de trabajo al que me pusieron para a ser este proyecto, pero jamás esperé que también descubriera algo que me hice ver lo que realmente era Max en realidad.

 ***Flashback***

—Amor... ya al fin rompisteis con Beatrix. —Decía la chica rubia.

—Por supuesto que si mi amorcito. Max comenzaba a besar a la rubia y luego comenzó a manosear el cuerpo de la joven.

—Te dije que ella no se interesaría... ahh —La rubia comenzaba a gemía al ser manoseada por Max —. Ella solo se interesa en servir a la comunidad y estudiar... Ahh si un poco más abajo... ahh Max estás seguro que no hay nadie en esta hora.

—Por su puesto amorcito, solo los nerds estudia en estas horas, y dudo que alguien se atreva a venir en esta parte más profunda de la biblioteca. — Max comenzaba a desabrochar el cierre de su pantalón. Además yo ya estaba harto de ella, ni siquiera tiene tiempo para mi y también me canse de esa escupida sonrisa que ella tiene, ¿acaso ella no sabe cuándo dejar de sonríe? Ni siquiera esa sonrisa no es tan hermosa comparada a la tuya mi amor. —Max saca el miembro y le comienza frotarlo.

—¡Wow! apostaría que llevas a así desde que comenzaste a salir con la Yates, es una lastima. —La rubia comenzaba lamer el pene.

—Ni que lo digas... ¡ahh diablos!, yo espera que fuera una chica fácil, pero resultó ser una aburrida, ni siquiera valía la pena salir con ella. Max pudo sentir que ya estaba apunto de venirse —. ¡Ungh... ya no puedo más! —Max agarra la cabeza de la rubia y comienza a venirse adentro de ella.

La rubia sentía la gran cantidad en su boca y se lo traga toda. Luego ella se levanta y se limpia los labios.

—Vaya tal como los viejos tiempos jejeje.

—Ni que lo digas. Ya era hora de dejar a esa tonta de Beatrix. —Max comienza subirse el cierre, pero de pronto escucha varios libros caerse de suelo. —¡Que demonios!

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver quien era la persona que le estaba espiando.

—!Beatrix! —Exclama la rubia muy sorprendida.

Beatrix se da la vuelta y sale corriendo del lugar donde estaba los jóvenes. La Joven Yate salía de la biblioteca sin importar si ella chocara con alguien. Beatrix sale de la escuela y siguió corriendo hasta no poder más.

 ***Fin de Flashback***

—Vaya hermana yo... realmente lo siento. —Belle abrasa a su hermana y le comienza a frotar la espalda —. Ese patan no se merece a alguien como tú, eres hermosa, cariñosa y amable con todos. —La morena rompe el abrazo y luego comienza a preguntarle algo —. Bueno, aun todavía tengo una duda, ¿como te enamorasteis de Lincoln Loud? —Belle esperaba escuchar la razón de por que su hermana se interesó en su vecino de enfrente.

Beatrix comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas mientras que un rubor rojo comenzaba aparecer en su rostro.

—Bueno hermana, después de que me entere lo de Max en la biblioteca y saliendo de la escuela... —Beatrix ahora comenzaba a jugar de nuevo con sus dedos —. No se si fue algo de destino pero... Lincoln fue la única persona en la cual me hizo dar la razón de seguir dando una sonrisa.

 ***Flashback***

Después de seguir corriendo hasta llegar al parque. Beatrix ahora se encontraba ahí sentada llorando por todo lo que ella había descubierto. Seguía llorando por un buen tiempo hasta que alguien le llama por su nombre.

—Beatrix Yates. —Decía alguien con la voz de un chico.

Beatrix mira hacia enfrente y nota que era un chico albino con un camisa de color naranja.

—L-lincoln Loud. —La peli negra quedó algo sorprendida al ver a su vecino en el parque.

—¿Te sucede algo Beatrix? —Preguntando Lincoln con un tono muy preocupante.

Beatrix agita su cabeza y vuelve a bajar la mirada, para que el no viera su tristeza. Lincoln no sabía que hacer, pero Beatrix comienza a hablar.

—Solo estoy algo triste... sniff. —Beatrix seguía sollozando al recordar porque estaba llorando.

Lincoln al verla ahí sollozar, el se sienta a su lado y saca un pañuelo en su mochila, y se lo da a su vecina.

—Toma Beatrix .— Lincoln le ofrece su pañuelo.

Beatrix vuelve a levantar la cabeza y mira el pañuelo, ella la toma y después se limpia la lagrimas de sus ojos.

—Gracias Lincoln. —Beatrix termina de limpiarse la cara y se lo devuelve el pañuelo a su dueño.

—No hay de que.—Lincoln toma el pañuelo, y lo guardo en una bolsa de plástico. —Y dime vecina. ¿Por que estaba llorando en el parque? ¿Algo le pasó con su familia? —El albino le pregunta a Beatrix.

Beatrix no sabía si contarle sus problemas a su vecino o solo decirle una mentira para que no se molestara con sus problemas. Pero antes decirle al albino la mentira, Lincoln le toma de la mano y le vuelve a preguntar.

—¿Sabes que puedes contarme tus problemas? ¿Pero si no quieres contármelo? pues entenderé tus razones. —Lincoln deja la mano a Beatrix y comienza levantarse de la banca. —Pero si quieres hablarme, puedes ir a visitarme a mi casa si quieres, y ahí podemos hablar mejor... ¡Ha! lo siento que tonto fui, mejor solo avísame Esta bien. —Lincoln comienza a marcharse.

Beatrix quedó atónita por lo qué pasó, pero finalmente decide hablar con el.

—¿Cress que mi sonrisa es muy aburrida? —Beatrix algo apena por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡¿Huh?! Lincoln voltea al escuchar la pregunta que le hizo la peli negra.

—Olvídalo... perdón por la pregunta-. —Beatrix no pudo terminar la frase ya que Lincoln le comenzó a responderle.

—¡Por su puesto que no es aburrida! Al contrario! ¡Tu sonrisa es la más bella y honesta que halla visto! —Lincoln Exclama con mucha sinceridad.

—E-Enserio. —Beatrix se sonroja al escuchar la respuesta que le dio a su vecino.

—Por su puesto, no solo tu sonrisa es bella, si no que también da esa sensación en la que puedas a ser felices a las demás personas. — Lincoln vuelva caminar hacia donde esta Beatrix —. Por eso no quiero que nadie te quite esa grandiosa sonrisa. —Lincoln le da una sonrisa muy grande a su vecina —. Así que quita esa cara triste y dame una bella y honesta sonrisa.

Beatrix al escuchar todo lo que le dijo el albino, ella sin ningún mínimo esfuerzo da una grandiosa sonrisa, haciendo que hasta el sol lograra iluminar casi todo el lugar. Mucha gente en el parque notaron esa grandiosa y bella sonrisa; algunos sentía algo cálido en su ser con tan solo mirar esa sonrisa, varios personas con bicicleta y patinetas notaron la sonrisa y alguno de ellos quedaron enamorados de la peli negra, mientras que otros quedaron ciego por los rayos del sol que reflejaban los dientes blancos de Beatrix. Por otra parte Lincoln al ver esa sonrisa quedó algo impresionado y a la vez raro. Ya que el sentía algo en su pecho que lo hacía acelerar aún más.

Beatrix dejo de sonreír y luego abraza al Albino con muchas fuerza.

—Gracias Lincoln, realmente eres el vecino más grandioso de todos. —La peli negra besa al albino el la mejilla derecha y luego rompe el abrazo.

—N-no hay de que Beatrix. —Lincoln algo sonrojado le comienza a marcharse del lugar.

al momento de perder la vista a joven Loud. Beatrix ahora comenzaba sonrojarse aún más cada vez que ella daba una sonrisa. No se molestaba mucho por ellos, pero eso lo hacía sentir enamorada y ahí fue donde la joven Yates, se había enamorado del joven Albino de Lincoln Loud.

 ***Fin de Flashback***

Al terminar de contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado ese día. Beatrix ahora miraba a su hermana a puntos de volver a gritar, pero no como la última vez, si no que ella iba a gritar con una fan girl cuando ella fue aún concierto de smooch. Por reflejo, la peli negra vuelve a tapar a su hermana con sus dos y escucha el gran murmuro que hacia su hermana. Después de 15 segundos, Beatrix vuelve a destapar la boca de su hermana ya babeada de sus manos.

—Lo siento Hermana... ¡pero wow! ahora ya se por que siempre sonríes más de lo que nosotros damos. —Belle comienza a recordar todas las actividades que ellos hacían. Ella pensaba que su hermana lo hacía para ganar la atención, pero también notaba que cada vez que Lincoln venia ayudar a su familia. Beatrix siempre daba la mejor sonrisa qué podía, y también noto que hubo varios accidentes en la que mucha gente quedara ciegos.

—Lo se Belle, era imposible dejar de sonreír sin pensar en mi Linky. —La peli negra comenzaba a fantasear.

—Pero aún no entiendo... ¿por qué te ofreciste a en ser su tutora? —Preguntando la morena.

—Bueno Hermanita, Lincoln tiene problemas en enfocarse en su clase, así que el estaba buscando un tutor, y coincidentemente el me pregunto si quisiera que yo fuera su tutora, ya que el siempre estaba fallando en sus exámenes de matemáticas.

—Ya veo. ¿Pero el no tiene a su hermanita la genio en que le puede ayudarlo?

—Lincoln me dijo que su hermanita estaba ocupada, y que su tutor a la cual le había recomendado era algo... ¿magnético? —Beatrix no entendía lo último —. Así que el vino hacia mi ya que recordó que yo era muy buena con las matemáticas y que también tenía un proyecto en la computadora.

—Ya veo... aún así, ¿crees que es el momento de confesarle tus sentimientos? Ya que como dije antes, eres demasiada mayor para el, y muy pronto cumplirás dieciocho, una vez que lleves a esa edad, la gente te miraría como si fueras una depredadora, mejor reconsidera lo que vas a hacer, no quiero que tengas problemas con la ley. —Belle se sentía triste por que el amor que su hermana traía, era un amor imposible.

—Lo se hermana, y lo estaba pensado toda la noche, *Suspirando* aún así, quiero dar una oportunidad en que esta relación funcione. —Beatrix se levanta del sofá y agarra sus cosas de la mesa.

Belle se levanta y comienza a seguir a su hermana. Una vez en la puerta Beatrix la habré y mira lo que estaba enfrente de ella. En esa distancia podía ver la casa loud, solo unos cuantos metros de distancias entre ambas casa. Beatrix sale de la casa pero no antes ella sintió algo en su hombro.

—Y si Lincoln te rechaza, no has pensado que el no sienta algo por ti, si realmente es tu chico ideal, tal vez el ya tenga novia y... —Belle no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se sorprendió al ver a su hermana voltearse y después le da una sonrisa.

—Si el me rechaza pues... solo seguiré sonriendo. —Beatrix vuelve a dar la vuelta y se va hacia la casa de enfrente, donde ahí vivía la casa más ruidosa de toda la avenida Frankly.

Una vez llegando a la puerta. Beatrix toma varios respiros profundos y después intentar tocar el timbre de la casa. Al momento de que ella iba a presionara el botón del timbre, la puerta comenzaba abrirse sola y aprecias una persona. Cuando Beatrix se asusto al ver quien era la persona que salía de la puerta, ella le dice.

—H-Hola Lincoln. —Saludándolo algo tímida la peli negra.

—¡B-Beatrix! H-Hola. —Lincoln comenzaba a sonrojar al ver a su vecina del frente.

—Listo para comenzar a estudiar Lincoln. —Beatrix se acomoda su mochila.

—S-si, claro, adelante pase. —Lincoln le abre la puerta a Beatrix y la deja pasar adentro de la casa.

Cuando Beatrix entre a la casa. Nota que casi todas las hermanas estaba ahí viendo la televisión. Cuando Lincoln cerro la puerta, las hermanas comenzaron mirar a la puerta y por su sorpresa, ve a la hija mayor de los Yates.

—Literalmente escogiste a ella como tú tutora en vez de ... *Fantaseando* Hugh —Lori comenzó poner corazones a recordar el británico.

—¡Awww Linky! ¡trajiste a una linda chica para que te ayude a estudiar! —Exclama Leni muy alegremente.

—Hey Little Bro, asegúrate de no dar mala impresiones con nuestras invitada. —Luna le comenzaba a guiñarle el ojo.

—Así es, no quiero que ambos se quede mucho tiempo en tu cuarto Lincoln jejeje, ¿Entienden?

Beatrix se puso muy roja a escucha el mal uso de juego de palabras que dijo la comediante.

—Solo espero que sea rápido, ni quiero que te quedes mucho tiempo estudiando, ya que me prometiste ayudarme en ser mi compañero de practica. —Lo decía la deportista con un tono muy malemurada y con algo de celos.

—*Suspiro* solo espero que no te desveles con esa alma tan pura que tienes. —Lucy comenzaba sacar un libro negro y después miraba las páginas del libro.

—Está bien chicas ya es suficiente, la razón por la que le pedí a ella, era para que me ayudara a estudiar, recuerde lo qué pasó la última vez que traje aún un tutor.

Todas las hermana comenzaron a fantasear con el británico. Lincoln al ver a sus hermanas distraídas, el toma la mano de Beatrix y se lo lleva a su cuarto. Una vez adentro Lincoln comienza sacar sus cosos y después le dice.

—Lamentó por mis hermanas, al parecer no le gusto la idea de traer a un tutor que no fuera Hugh. —Lincoln comienza organizar todo el cuarto.

—No hay problema Lincoln. — La peli negra se sienta en la cama y comienza sacar sus cosas en la mochila —. Listo para comenzar. —Beatrix le da una sonrisa al albino.

—C-claro... s-solo déjame buscar mis cosas. —Lincoln saca su mochila y después saca sus cosas. Una vez todo organizado, Beatrix le ayuda a su vecino y después ambos pasan su tiempo estudiando.

Pasaron más de una hora y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a tener un descanso después de un hora larga estudiado. Beatrix estaba nerviosa, no sabía si ese era el momento de confesarles sus sentimientos o solo seguir esperando. Pero al momento de que ella pudiera pensar aún más la situación, el albino comienza hablar.

Me alegra que usted seas mi tutora. —Lincoln ponía sus cosa aún lado y vuelve a mirarla de nuevo —. Se que hubiera aceptado Hugh como tutor, pero no quería que las cosas se volviera descontrolar de nuevo. —El joven Loud comenzaba ponerse nervioso —. Pero también hay una razón por la que yo te escogí a usted como mi tutora. —Comenzaba a suspirar y después agarra el valor para decirle unas palabras. —Beatrix, se que sonara raro y posiblemente pensaras que estoy algo mal pero... Y-Yo... yo quiero decirte que t-tu... me gustas...

Beatrix no lo podía creer de lo que estaba escuchando, el chico que tanto le gusta le estaba comenzando a confesarle sus sentimientos hacia ella.

—Lincoln... yo... no se que decirte —Era lo que estaba diciendo, pero en realidad su mente lo decía todo lo contrario —. ¡Si! Si! Mi chico tiene sentimientos hacia mi! ¡¡Kyaaaaa!! —Pensaba felizmente.

—Se que estarás pensado de que lo nuestro es imposible, que yo soy muy menor, y que piensas que solo estoy pensado sin saber las consecuencias que te pueda traerte, pero al momento de verte triste en ese día, y también ver esa linda sonrisa que traes, no puedo pensar que me enamoraré ciegamente de ti, eres la chica más linda, cariñosa, trabajadora, buena y todo las mil cosas que tú haces diario, eres realmente la chica más especial que jamás haya conocido, y también supe la razón por la que llorabas en ese día, ya que lori me dijo que ese tal Max, te había jugado mal tus sentimientos y que también te engañaba de la manera más vil qué hay. —Lincoln comienza a cercarse a la joven Yate —. Espero que me perdones de lo que voy a hacer. —Lincoln toma las mejillas de la joven y luego lo besa en sus labios.

Beatrix no lo podía creer, ella estaba besando al chico al que tanto le gusta, y lo mejor, es que le estaba gustando el beso que le estaba recibiendo.

Cuando Lincoln dejo de besarla, el esperaba como unos gritos o una fuerte cachetada de parte de su vecina. Pero en vez de esos, Lincoln sintió de nuevo los labios de Beatrix, pero esta vez se sentía con mucha pasión, luego de eso, el albino pudo sentir la legua de su amada, intentado explorar su interior de su boca. El peli blanco no sabía que hacer, pero siguió el juego, y también comenzó explorar el interior de la boca de Beatrix.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con sus pasión por más de 2 minutos, hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Una vez separados, nota que un hilo de saliva estaba entre los dos, mientras que ambos jadeaba por la pasión y por la falta de aire que hacían, después de tener uno de los mejores besos que ellos dos habían tenido.

—Así que... ahh... cuando... ahh tiempo sentías por mi. —Preguntando el peli blando mientras el agarra su aliento después de ese increíble beso que tuvo.

—Desde el día que me de devolviste la sonrisa. —Beatrix se levantaba y después ella comenzaba a desvestirse.

—¡Beatrix! No es necesario que tu...

—Te amo tanto Lincoln Loud. —La morena sólo tenía ahora la ropa interior y luego comenzó acercársele hacia albino —. Te amo tanto que hasta... —Beatrix comenzaba desabrochar el cierre de pantalón, y luego logra sacar el miembro del peli blanco. —¡Vaya! Para ser un niño de casi 12 años, la tienes algo grande, Beatrix comienza a frotar el pene de su amado.

—Beatrix... ahh. —Lincoln comenzaba a excitarse con tan solo sentir el tacto de las manos de la morena.

Beatrix siguió afrontándolo con delicadeza, cada vez que lo hacía, escuchaba los gemidos del joven Loud, cada gemido lo hacía exitar aún más, pero luego de un tiempo, su liquido preseminal comenzaba a salir de la punta del pene, la mayor nota eso y comienza abrir su boca, después saca su lengua y comienza lamer la punta de la cabeza.

El peli blanco sintió tacto de la lengua y comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte, el jamás espera que ese día fuera pasar, originalmente planeo que solo sería una confesión u después un rechazo o al menos algo de oportunidad de poder conquistar su corazón, pero jamás espero nada de esto, pensó que estaba soñado de nuevo sus fantasías, que el se había dormido en el medio del estudio, pero cada lamida era lo suficientemente bueno como para poder despertar y ir hacia al baño lo más rápido posible, y después descargar todo su estrés en una sola venida. Y eso es lo que va pasar, ya que Lincoln estaba apunto de venirse.

—Beatrix me voy a venir. —Lincoln agarra la cabeza de la peli negra, y después se viene adentro de ella.

La morena se sorprendió por el acto de su amado, pero al escuchar lo que le acababa de decirle, ella pudo sentir el gran chorro que le estaba lanzando adentro de su boca. Casa disparo de ese gran chorro cremoso y viscoso, hizo que Beatrix lograra zafarse del agarre del peli blanco, y luego toser por toda la carga que había consumido.

—*tosiendo* Debiste avisarme a tiempo Lincoln... *tosiendo* —Dijo muy enojada la morena.

—Jejeje... lo siento Beatrix, pero lo hacías tan bien, que hasta pensaba que estaba volviendo a soñar contigo. —Lincoln se sorprende a decir esas palabras y se tapa la boca por decir eso.

—¿Volviendo a Soñar conmigo? Acaso fantaseabas conmigo cuando estabas teniendo tu siesta? —Beatrix pone una cara muy picadora hacia el albino —. Para ser Justo contigo, yo también fantaseo contigo en mis sueños. —La joven comienza a desabrochar su sostén y muestras su pechos expuesto.

El joven con un plan quedó con la boca abierta, al ver los pechos expuestos hacia el. Era hermosas al mirarlas de cerca, con la piel bronceada y morena, lo hacía aún más increíble de admirar.

—Si quieres puedes picarlas. —Beatrix toma las manos de Lincoln, y se las pone en sus pechos —. ¿Como se siente Linky? — la peli negra se ponía muy roja al decir la pregunta.

—Se siente suaves. —Lincoln comenzaba a manosear con delicadeza, los pechos de su vecina.

—Aaaah... eres muy gentil Linky. —Los persones de Beatrix comenzaba a ponerse duras. —También puedes pellizcar mi pezones si quieres... ahh. —Estaba perdiendo control de sus pensamientos.

Lincoln al escuchar su amada, comenzó a pellizcar uno de los pezones, el pudo escuchar los gritos de Beatrix y por preocupación lo dejo de pellizcarla.

—¿Por que te detienes? —Preguntando muy desconcertada.

—Pensé que te estaba lastimando por eso yo...

—No te preocupes Linky, yo se que eres muy gentil con los demás, por eso yo confío que tú no me harías mucho daño. —Le da una linda sonrisa al albino.

Con tan solo ver la sonrisa, el joven volvió a sentir ese cariño cálido y dulce, así que el vuelve continuar, pero en vez de pellizcarla con sus manos, el la pellizca con sus dientes, ya que Lincoln no aguantaba más, así que el se acercó su cara en el pezon derecho de Beatrix, el abre su boca y después comienza a chupar el pezon, y luego lo muerde con algo de delicadeza mientras el movía su mandíbula de abajo a izquierda y derecha.

Los gemidos de Beatrix se volvía aún más intenso que hasta se tuvo que tapar su boca, por temor de ser descubierta por las hermanas de su Linky.

Cuando ambos jóvenes lograron explorar sus cuerpos, la joven peli negra comenzaba acomodarse en la cama, y luego comienza a quitarse la última prenda que le quedaba.

El corazón del albino comenzó a celebrar aún más rápido, al ver la intimidad de su tutora. Beatrix habría sus piernas para darle a su amado una mejor vista a su intimada y nota a que su amado comenzaba a salir sangre por la nariz.

—Te gusta lo que vez. —Beatrix comenzaba sonrojarse de vergüenza, al ver que su Linky, no dejaba de mirar su intimidad —. Linky, deja de mirarme así de esa manera, me estás dejando roja de vergüenza. —Se tapaba su cubría su cara de vergüenza.

Lincoln despierta de sus sentidos y después comienza acercársele asu tutora. —Estas segura de esto, no crees que vamos muy apresurados? —Pregunto muy preocupado, al saber que están llevando las cosas muy rápido.

—Al principio lo pensé, pero al mismo tiempo, no se si tendremos otra oportunidad cómo está, por eso quiero que tu sea la persona que tome mi inocencia, y que también me demuestre que tanto me amas. —Beatrix comienza sonríe.

—Pero no tengo protección, no quiero que mi irresponsabilidad te arruine tu... —Beatrix le tapa su boca y le dice.

—No se si es obra de destino pero... hoy es mi día seguro. —Beatrix busca en su bolsa y saca un paquete de pastillas, abre una y luego la digiere —. Con eso ya no hay problema, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea por amor y sin distracciones. —Beatrix abraza al albino y le da un beso muy apasionado.

Cuando dejaron de besar. Los dos comenzaban posicionarse mientras que ellos dos sonaba cada vez mas excitado con cada movimiento en el que la vagina de Beatrix fuera frotaba suavemente por pene erecto de Lincoln, la humedad en esta zona se estaba haciendo mas y mas presente, provocando que Beatrix mostrara cada vez mayor excitación.

Ambos ya acomodados en la cama, el veía a Beatrix jugueteando con sus dedos, introduciendo uno de ellos cada cuando para seguir excitada. Frotaba su clítoris cada vez más y más, deseando ya tener a su amado dentro de ella para hacerla gozar, hacerla sentirse en el paraíso... hacerla suya.

Cuando Beatrix y Lincoln estaban por terminar el juego que le antecedía a la penetración. Ambos ya se encontraban completamente excitados. La intimidad de Beatrix ya estaba lubricada, al igual que el miembro de Lincoln, por lo que después de descansar un par de segundos, Lincoln se acomodaba para introducirse la vagina de Beatrix.

Beatrix seguía recostada, sola veía el actuar de Lincoln que con ternura usaba su miembro, haciendo que el glande rozara el clítoris antes de la completa penetración. Habiendo hecho eso solo unos pocos segundos, estaba listo para sentir a su vecina en su interior. Lentamente la penetraba mientras que Beatrix comenzaba a sentir en su interior cada vez más en su adentro de su vientre. Al final lo tenia todo adentro. Y estaba listos para comenzar a hacer el amor.

—¿Estas Lista? — Preguntando el albino a su amada vecina.

—Estoy más que lista. —Le responde dándole un beso muy apasionado mientras que se aguantaba un poco de dolor.

Así continuaron besándose mientras los movimientos de cadera de Lincoln no disminuían, ya que no quería decepcionar a Beatrix por ser algo inexperto.

Ambos se separaron de los labios y se veían mutuamente, sin detener las embestidas. La peli negra dejaba de sentir dolor y rápidamente sentía que se estrechánda con mas fuerza a medida que volvía a incrementar la intensidad de las penetraciones.

Beatrix jadeaba mas y mas fuerte. El placer que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible,

—Linky... aaah más rápido... ahh —La joven ordenaba que fuera más rápido.

—Beatrix... ahh. —Lincoln comenzó aumentar su ritmo sin control, no le importó si la cama comenzaría a rechinar mucho, ni mucho menos si sus hermanas comenzaría a sospechar sobre los ruidos causados por el amor que ellos hacían.

Habían pasado algunos minutos desde que Lincoln y Beatrix, habían comenzado. La posición en la que se encontraban no había cambiado, es por eso por lo que Lincoln se esforzó en ser la persona dominante en la cama, haciendo que la chica en la cual estaba dentro quedara acostada a la cama para estar en una mejor posición y seguir haciéndolo.

Ambos ya se encontraban exhaustos, pero no estaban dispuestos a detenerse sin haber llegado hasta el final.

En esa posición, Lincoln tomo la cabeza de Beatrix y la comenzó a besarla, Beatrix no se negó, y comenzó a besarlo de vuelta con mucha más pasión. Sus lenguas luchaba entre si Rozaba una y otra vez con vez si parar.

Para Beatrix esa era la mejor sensación que podía sentir. Estaba entregada en cuerpo y alma a alguien que de verdad la amaba, alguien al que por fin ella podía hacer feliz,

Al fin, ambos sentían que el final se acercaba. Beatrix se aferraba con mas fuerza a la espalda de Lincoln, provocándole algunas heridas sin importancia, pues estaba mas concentrado en lo que vendría, con la inquietud entre hacerlo o no. Pero no dudo en decirlo, pues al fin, era su cuerpo y ella debería ser quien decida. Así, entre jadeos, le mencionó:

—Beatrix... aaah me... me vengo. —Decia entre llantos de pasión.

—Hazlo... aaah hazlo, por favor... yo, yo también. —Le respondía también evidenciando el esfuerzo que había realizado.

—¿Estas... ahh... estás segura...?

—¡SI LINCKY!...AHH! ¡HASLO DE UNA VEZ!

Y tal como le había pedido, no se contuvo y lo dejo salir todo, al tiempo que ella también lograba el orgasmo, llenado su vientre con su semen, sintiéndolo tan cálido dentro de ella, agradecida de que al fin había logrado tener lo que tanto anduvo esperando, encontró felicidad al hacer el amor con su amado albino.

Cuando ambos jóvenes estaba a punto de acostarse en la cama, alguien tocaba la puerta.

 **Knock, knock, knock**

—¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes Literalmente llevan aquí encerrados por mucho tiempo! —Gritaba Lori mientras ella seguía golpeado la puerta.

—Si Linky, nos preocupamos que algo malo les haya pasado.

—Si Bro, escuchamos varios estruendos en el comedor, y pensábamos que algo malo té había pasado? —. Pregunto la rockera.

—Parece que la puerta se traqueó por los terremotos que hacía el cuarto jajaja, ¿entiendes?

—¡Lincoln! ¡Me prometiste que me ayudarías! y no me voy a mover hasta que cumplas tu palabras! — Grita la deportista bastante enojada por algunas razones.

—Mejor debí vigilare cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Suspiraba la gótica.

Lincoln y Beatrix estaban jodidos, no podía salir así como así, ya que si habría la puerta, las hermanas podrían oler la esencia de pasión y de amor que ellos hicieron después de un largo y duro sesión de estudios.

—Que vamos a hacer Linky. —abrazando a su amado, mientras ella se imaginaba el terror que le haría las hermanas de Lincoln.

—No lo se Beatrix, pero no me importa si ellas me aparta de tu, ya que nuestro amor puede llegar a superar cualquier situación qué hay, y por eso. —Lincoln saca algo por debajo de su cama —. Quiero que cuando llegue el momento, quiero que tú y yo seamos novios oficiales. —Lincoln le muestra un anillo muy brillante, que asta perecías costoso.

—Linky no debiste. —Lagrimas comenzaba a salirse de su rostro.

—Se que soy menor para ser tu novio. Pero cuando cumpla la mayor de edad, tú y yo estaremos juntos. —Lincoln le pone el anillo, en el dedo anular de Beatrix —. Solo te pido que me esperes, y cuando llegue el momento... —Lincoln no termino de decir, ya que sintió una vez más, un beso muy apasionado.

—Linky, tú me diste una razón de volver a sonreír, y por eso esa sonrisa se mantendrá alegra, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver. —Beatrix le devuelve una última sonrisa hacia el albino.

Cuando los golpes que hacia lori, empezaba la abrir la puerta, todas se quedaron con la boca abierta, al ver que su hermano y su vecina, estaban desnudos en la cama.

Lori exigía una explicación. Leni estaba algo confundida, y les pregunta si ellos estaba haciendo bebés. Luna no tenía palabras que decir, Luan quería decir un chiste, pero parece que el show fue tomado por otro. Lynn estaba entre furia y tristeza, al saber que una cualquiera le había quitado su mayor trofeo. Lucy no dijo nada.

Y así fue lo qué pasó. Lincoln les imploro que no le dijera a nada a nadie. Y también les dijo que Beatrix no tomó la iniciativa, que el fue que lo provocó y que ella no era una depredadora que solo venía a abusar de él. Las hermanas no sabía que hacer, pero Lori acepto los términos, con la condición de que jamás vería a Beatrix y también le advirtió a su vecina que si ella volviera aver cerca de su hermano, ella llamaría a la policía. Y para asegurarse de que la vecina entendiera el mensaje, Lori le pidió a Luan, un video cased, en la cual estaba grabado todo lo que ellos dos hicieron.

Beatrix estaba triste por todo, pero Lincoln le dijo que no pusiera esa cara, ya que no quería que nadie le quitara esa grandiosa sonrisa. Y eso fue lo que ella hizo, le da a su amado una sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa, será una de las más bellas sonrisas qué jamás olvidará. Ya que Beatrix esperara pacientemente, el día en que su amado Lincoln Loud, regresaría para buscar una bella sonrisa.

 **¡Por fin que lo acabe! Dios! No se que $@#%$? Hice una historia tan larga, se suponía que iba hacer cortos no largos, Dios!**

 ***Suspirando* bueno, lamento no actualizar estos cortos, pero hoy en día estoy teniendo múltiples bloqueos y también ayer agarre un resfriado,**

 **Bueno, dejemos de hablar sobre mi y comencemos con esto.**

 **Hoy los dejo votar cual de estos cortos será el que saldrá para la siguiente historia. Y eso son:**

 **1.- A quien escoges (Lola x Lincoln x lana) {AU Age Swap}**

 **2.- Más que hermanos (Bobby x Lincoln)**

 **3.- Eres el que más amo (Babe x Lincoln) {AU One of the boys}**

 **4.- Mi verdadera princesa (Lindsey x Lincoln)**

 **5.- la chica que incluye todo (Loud qt x Lincoln)**

 **6.- El conejo que aprendió a amar (Warren x harem)**

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, la votación acabará para el viernes, y posiblemente lo saque para el Lunes.**

 **comente como me salió, y haber qué**


	5. Mi verdadera princesa

**Mi verdadera princesa**

—¿Por que ella Linky? *Sniff* ¿Por que no a mi? — Era esas palabras que decía la princesa muy triste y lastimada emocionalmente al escuchar tal verdad.

—Lola. —El chico intenta levantarse, pero la pequeña mantenía el agarre de los hombres de ese chico.

—Si es por todo el daño que te hice... lo siento, te prometo ser tu princesa que más... —Pero no pudo decir otra palabra, al ser tapada por el dedo de ese chico, al que tanto no quiere dejar ir.

—Lola, tú eres mi princesa, pero tú no eres la verdadera que amo. —Esas palabras fuera más firmes que las anteriores, haciendo que el agarre de la pequeña princesa comenzara a perder fuerzas.

—N-No no, estas confundido, yo soy tu verdadera princesa, mírame. — La pequeña niña desesperada, muestra lo que llevaba puesto, una tiara de diamantes, más un listos dorado que decía la princesa del año. Haciéndole saber que ella había ganado el certamen de princesa de Royal woods de este año —. Esto es prueba de que soy la verdadera princesa. —Lágrimas comenzaba a salir de su bellos ojos de la princesa —. Acaso no es suficiente *Sniff* dime Linky, que es lo que necesito. —Lola vuelve agarra con fuerzas los hombros de ese chico —. Que es lo que necesito hacer para que te olvides de ella... y que solo pienses en mi, tu princesas, tu verdadera y única princesa que tienes... —Lola comienza acercarse el rostro de ese chico que tanto ama, ella se pone de puntitas para poder alcanzar los labios de su hermano.

—¡Lola!... —El joven sorprendido, pudo sentir los labios labiales de la princesa, se sitia como una mezcla de emociones muy apasionante de parte de la niña, pero por desgracia para el, no pudo despertar esos sentimiento hacia ella, haciendo que el chico pudiera apartar con delicadeza a su hermana, para así no poder lastimar a su pequeña princesa.

Lola estaba lastimada, su hermano la apartó del medio de un beso apasionante que ella había dado, pero ella no se daba por vencida, así que ella vuelve intentarlo, pero su hermano lo agarro de los hombros y lo puso de vuelta abajo del piso.

—Lola, eres mi hermanita, esto jamás funcionará, tú siempre serás mi princesita más radiante y dominante que hay. —Lincoln comienza a marcharse, pero el muchacho siente de nuevo el garra de su hermanita, pero esta vez lo agarraba de la cintura, así evitaría que el no avanzara hacia las puertas de la salida.

—¡No! por favor no te vallas, no quiero, no quiero que vallas, yo, yo, ¡YO SOY TU VERDADERA PRINCESA! —Lola comenzaba a llorar descontrolada mente al no aceptar la realidad —. ¡YO GANE EL CERTAMEN! ¡LINDSEY PERDIÓ COMO UNA ESTUPIDA PERDEDORA QUE ES! ¡ESO PREUBA QUE ELLA NO ES UNA PRINCESA! ¡YO LO SOY! ¡YO! ¡YO SOY TU PRINCESA!... YO... *Sniff* Y-Yo. —La princesa rompe el agarre y cae de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente.

El chico le dolía ver a su hermanita ahí tirada en el suelo llorando sin control, el no se merecía las lágrimas que su hermana hacía, pero también sabía que su amor ya había sido tomado por otra princesa, la princesa que le había robados su corazón.

Cuando el albino intento consolar a su hermanita, ella lo mira ahora con una mirada muy fulminante y amenazadoramente hacia el el joven, y le dice esas frías palabras.

— **Si sales a esas puertas... *Sniff* tu ya no serás mi príncipe.** —Se levanta donde se había caído mientras tosía por tanto llorar —. **J** **amás serás mi hermano... y nunca jamás, ¡ME VOLVERÁS A LLAMARME TÚ HERMANITA!** —Lola da una última movida. Usaba esa amenaza como último recurso, esperando que su hermano tomara la decisión correcta.

Lincoln jamás pensó que su hermanita llegara a esos extremos, ¿realmente lo amaba tanto como para llegar a decir esas frías y amenazadoras palabras?

—Lola. —Lincoln Comienza a cercarse a la diva. Con una expresión muy vacía.

Lola al ver a su hermano con esa expresión, pensó que posiblemente se había pasado de la raya, al intentar amenazarlo de esa forma, pero ella se sorprendió, al sentir unos bellos y cálidos labios que conectaba a los suyos, mientras que el comenzaba a abrazarle por la cintura. Lola podía sentir esos bellos sentimientos que pasaba por su corazón, ¿realmente decidió escoger a ella en vez de Lindsey?

Cuando el albino dejo de besar a La princesa, el se separa de ella y luego, comienza a marcharse de lugar, dejando desconcertada a la princesa.

—¿A-Adonde vas Linky? —Preguntando algo confundida al ver a su hermano se iba hacia la puertas de salida.

El chico dejo de caminar, tomó un tiempo en suspirar, y después le dice unas palabras.

—A buscar a mi verdadera princesa. —Le da una sonrisa mientras lágrimas comenzaba a salirse de su rostro —. Realmente lo siento mucho Lola, espero que algún día me vuelvas a llamar tu príncipe. — Y así se marchó del lugar, dejando ahora a una princesa al borde del llantos y dolor.

Cuando el albino salió del auditorio, pudo notar que estaba alguien ahí afuera, al acercarse más, reconoce quien era esa pequeña niña rubia que vestía de un azul celeste.

—¿Lana? —Pregunto Lincoln al saber que su hermana estaría ahí afuera, sabiendo que ella también participó, al certamen con la misma intención que tenía Lola.

—¿Así que la rechazaste? —Lana comienza irse hacia donde está el auditorio —. Espero que ella sea la princesa que buscas. —Cuando ella está apunto de pasar a su hermano, Lana se pone de puntitas y le sorprende a darle a su hermano un beso muy apasionante en los labios. Luego lo suelta y se va hacia la entrada, pero no antes decirle —. si ella no es tu verdadera, posiblemente yo pueda ser. —Lana comienza a entrar al auditorio, dejando el albino muy sorprendido y preguntándose.

—¿Realmente me aman tanto? —Eso fue lo que pensó antes marcharse del lugar.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el joven Loud, aún seguía buscando a su princesa, pero luego la encuentra en un banco ahí sentada, como si la niña anduviera esperando a alguien en específico. Así que el albino no perdió su tiempo y fue hacia donde está el banco.

Cuando la pelirroja nota a alguien acercarse hacia donde está ella, Lindsey con una mirada algo tímida le saluda al albino, y deja que se sienta a su lado. Luego de una pausa. Lindsey decide romper el silencios y le pregunta.

—Así que... ¿ya lograste hablar con Lola? —Decía con algo de tristeza la pelirroja.

—Si... fue algo difícil pero... —Lincoln iba a comenzar a sollozar, hasta que Lindsey pone su mano a la de Lincoln, y luego le dice.

—Se que debió ser difícil... y conociéndola, debió haberte amenazado con algo que posiblemente te podrías arrepentir por haberte logrado escogerme ami, envés de tu hermana. —Lindsey comienza jugar con la mano del peli blanco. —¿Estas seguro que yo soy tu verdadera princesa? —Lindsey se ponía rojiza al decir esas palabras.

Lincoln con su otra mano, toma la barbilla de la peli roja, y le da un beso en la frente. Dándole la respuesta que ella buscaba.

—Por su puesto que lo eres, siempre me ayudaste cuando yo más lo necesite, me ayudaste a enfrentarme las amenazas de mi hermana, y también me salvaste de mi depresión que traía. —Lincoln le comienza a acariciar las mejillas.

—No era para tanto jeje, tú también me ayudaste cuando tu hermana no dejaba de fastidiarme, incluso me defendiste cuando Lola me dio la cachetada al enterarse de nuestra relación. —Lindsey tocaba la mano de Lincoln, donde ahí fue el lugar que recibió la cachetada —. ¿Espero que no hallas sido rudo con ella? —Lindsey mira a Lincoln con una mirada algo preocupante —. Ella realmente te amaba, nunca dejaba de fantasear contigo, incluso nos restregaba la cara al decir que tenía al mejor príncipe qué hay.

—Lo se —Lincoln suspiraba —. Aún así yo decide estar contigo, y es lo mejor para ella, no quiero arruinar el trabajo duro que ella había logrado.

—No se mechó sobre el incesto pero, si es muy malo para ella y para ti, es mejor para todos que ella se olvide de la idea de enamorarte de ti... pero también está el problema para nosotros. —Lindsey comenzaba apretar un poco su mano —. Eres mayor para mi, y tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. Es por eso que yo... —Lindsey no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Lincoln lo estaba abrazando con muchas fuerzas.

—Lose, por eso hay que esperar un poco, se que eso es injusto pero... no quiero que me separen de mi princesa.

—Realmente eres un tonto sabes. —Linsey comenzaba a sollozar por la cruel verdad. — Aun así te esperare *Sniff*

Lincoln le da una sonrisa, y luego le da un beso en los labios de su princesa. Fue una beso muy apasionante, era muy especial para ambos jóvenes, y parecía que ellos no quería que eso fuera un último beso.

Cuando ambos se separaron, Lincoln sacó una caja que tenía en su bolsillo, y se lo da a su princesa. Lincoln le abre y era un anillo.

Se que esto es ridiculo y algo apresurado pero... —Lincoln toma la mano de Lindsey y se lo pone el ánimo en el dedo anular de la pelirroja y le dice —. Lindsey Sweetwater. Al principio no fuimos muy buenos cuando nos conocimos, pero por el paso de tiempo, te pude conocer mejor y me di cuenta que realmente eras una niña que tanto amor y atención necesitabas, y tal como yo te di ese amor, tú igual me lo has dado, especialmente los tiempos más dolorosos al que más necesita de alguien... Lindsey, se que el destino, no nos deja estar juntos por las edades, pero como tú lealtad sirviente, te juro que te esperare, y cuando llegue el momento, yo iré a buscarte de nuevo, a buscar a mi verdadera princesa, y ese anillo será prueba de poder encontrar a la persona que más amo, y espero que nuestros caminos vuelvan estar juntos. — Lincoln le da un último beso en los labios y después lo abraza hasta no poder más.

Lindsey no aguantaba más, y comenzó a llorar por todo lo que le había dicho el albino, sobre esperar que ellos pudieran lograr estar juntos, ella sabe que la espera era larga, pero también estaba confiada de que su amado lo volverá a buscarla, y ese anillo que traía era prueba de ello, ya que ese anillo demuestra que ella siempre y será su, Verdadera Princesas.

 **Bueno, lamento por ponerlo bien tarde, pero hoy me dio un dolor de cabeza ya horrible, que tuve que ponerme en reposo, aún así todavía traigo ese dolor tan fuerte que traigo. Bueno, dejemos de hablar sobre mi y comencemos con esto.**

 **Para serles sinceros, esto realmente me batallé bastante, ya que Lindsey es uno de los personajes a que no mucho se saben, y por eso esa historia no podría haber logrado llamarles mucho la atención, pero al menos intente darle algo de amor a Lindsey, ( Solo espero que Lolacoln fans no me maten por eso -_-u)**

 **Otra vez los dejo votar cual de estos cortos será el que saldrá para la siguiente historia. Y eso son:**

 **1.- El amor de un Padre he Hija (Rito x Linka)**

 **2.- Tu y Yo (Carol x Lincoln)**

 **3.-Esto fue un error (Maggie x Lincoln)**

 **4.- La locura de una fiesta (Becky x Lincoln)**

 **5.-El lado oscuro de la ciudad (Nikki x Lincoln)**

 **6.-La deportista que más se esfuerza (Margo x Lincoln)**

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, la votación acabará para el viernes, y posiblemente lo saque para el próximo Lunes.**

 **comente como me salió, y haber qué**


	6. La deportista que mas se eefuerza

**La deportista que mas se esfuerza**

—¡¡¡Vamos Margo tu si puedes!!! —Fueron los gritos de apoyo que decía sus compañeros equipo.

—¡Solo tienes que batear la pelota y Lynn hará el resto!

Al escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros, Margo miraba el campo y nota que las 3 bases estaban ocupadas por sus compañeros de equipos, pero cuando ella miraba a su izquierda, ve a su compañera y mejor amiga Lynn Loud Jr, la mejor jugadora de todo Royal Woods, no era de esperar que su amiga tomaría la victoria, el marcador del juego era 6-6, último juego antes decidir si quedar en empate o tener la victoria si ella lograra batear la pelota. La presión de la pobre deportista hacía que sus manos comenzaran a sudar, su corazón latía demasiado mientras jadeaba por la presión pulmonar, tenía miedo de fallar ya que era su último oportunidad de batear con el bate, había fallado dos veces de la manera muy mala y estúpidamente, el primero lo tomo por sorpresa, el segundo se le resbalo el bate, haciendo que el palo de baseball callers sobre la cabeza del arbitro, dejándolo inconsciente, así que con el nuevo árbitro, Margo ya no tenía excusa para no poder batear la pelota, ella no quería batear, pero no tenía opción, no quería decepcionar a Lynn, no quería decepcionar a su equipo, pero el que no quiera decepcionar mas era...

—¡Tu puedes hacerlo Margo yo confío en ti!

Al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que la pecosa comenzara subirse los ánimos que tanto necesitaba para poder batear.

Cuando el lanzador lanzó la pelota muy rápido, Margo por reflejo batea la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la pelota fuera lanzada lo más alto que se podía, muchos quedaron sorprendido a igual que la deportista estrella quedaba muy sorprendida, pero eso no la detendría en robar la última base, Lynn con todas sus fuerza comenzaba correr mientras ella le da un silbato al resto de sus compañero para avisarles que no se quedará distraídos y que continúe con el juego, haciendo eso todos lograron cruzar todas las bases, incluyendo la pecosa que por milagro logra completar las 4 bases antes de que el equipado opuesto lograra regresar la pelota con el lanzador, pero ya no era necesario siendo que el juego había finalizado, el marcado ahora era 9-6 haciendo saber que las ardillas de Royal woods había ganado las finales de juego. Haciendo que todo el equipo comenzara a corre hacia donde esta su nueva jugadora estrella.

Margo se sorprendía por todo eso, ella jamás creyó que lograría el tiro, ni mucho menos batear la pelota tan lejos. Cuando sus compañeros llegaron, todos comenzaba a felicitarla, hasta la levantaron y le lanzaron hacia arriba, dejando la pobre asustaba pero excitada a la vez por la adrenalina y la emoción.

Cuando terminaron también felicitaron el resto de los demás compañeros que estuvieron en la base. Lynn por otra parte estaba feliz por su amiga, realmente se había esforzado demasiado, pero a la vez se sentía culpable por las cosas horribles que le había dicho a su amiga, las razones eran obvias, no por el juego, si no por que...

—¡Lo lograste Margo! —Eran las palabras de ánimo que hicieron que la pecosa de cabello largo y castaño claro lograba batear.

Lynn miraba desde lejos a un chico, pero no solo un chico, si no aún chico albino con dientes de conejo, camisa de polo naranja, unos jeans de color azul y tenis blancos. Ese chico era su hermano menor Lincoln Loud, el hermano de medio al que tanto había amado con todo su corazón... lo era. Pero ahora el tenía a alguien que le había robado su corazón, y esa persona estaba Justo enfrente de ella, Margo, su mejor amiga y compañera de todos los deportes, ¿como pudo perder ella? Era lo que se preguntaba muchas veces, realmente se esforzaba por ganarse el corazón y el perdón por lo que ella había hecho en el pasado, pero ella no la culpa por robarse el corazón de su hermanito, si no que estaba algo feliz que fuera ella que se lo ganaba, ella se esforzó mucho por ganarse su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo le duele mucho por ser rechazada por sus sentimientos al confesarse con su hermano, Realmente fue una tonta por intentar hacerlo, pero era entendible, eran hermanos y eso no lo podía cambiar. Así que lo único que hizo era dejar a los dos a solas y llorar por su pérdida, pero a la vez sentirse algo de felicidad al ver que su amiga tendría a la persona que lo haría hacer feliz a su hermano, pero eso si que no se lo dejaría así de fácil, ya que ella también se esforzará por lo que molestaría un poco a la pareja y a la vez encontrar a alguien más.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe Lynn? —Decía un joven latino con una sonrisa.

Lynn al escuchar la invitación de Francisco, ella asiente su cabeza y luego ellos dos se van juntos.

Mientras tanto Lincoln le da las felicitaciones a Margo y luego el le da un beso en los labios de la deportista, haciendo que ella también le regresara el beso al albino. Una vez que ambos rompiera el beso por falta de aire, ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde están los asientos, después comenzaron a hablar sobre lo qué pasó en el juego.

—Vaya juego que tuviste Margo, aún con toda la presión del juego, ¡lograste batear la pelota de una manera increíble! —Miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa muy animada.

—Jejeje no fue para tanto, nunca espere batear la pelota de esa manera, pero tus gritos fueron lo que me hicieron despertar la confianza de poder reaccionar y así poder batear la pelota con todas mis fuerzas. —Margo miraba el bate que traía en sus manos y luego mira al albino con la expresión de sorpresa al escuchar lo que le había dicho.

—¡E-enserio! Vaya jejeje y yo pensaba que te estaba distrayendo un poco, pero me alegro que te haya servicio de apoyo, tu siempre te esfuerzas muchos para poder llegar a tus metas. —Lo decía con mucha confianza, dandole la razón de por que debía de seguir esforzado.

—Realmente te lo agradezco Lincoln, enserio gracias. —Dejó el bate hacia un lado y luego comienza acercar su mano hacia donde está su amigo.

—¿Y por que me agradeces? —Pregunto atónito el peli blanco.

—Por siempre apoyarme en todo, no solo a mi si no al resto del equipo, y también por aceptar mis sentimiento, realmente me sentí feliz al saber que me correspondiste mis sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo...

—Mi hermana no lo tomo muy bien y casi te mata con el bate, realmente pensé que había perdido la cabeza, pero cuando ella me dijo la razón... *suspirando* jamás pensé que ella también tuviera sentimientos a hacia mi. —Lincoln miraba a hora como Lynn y Francisco comenzaba a salirse fuera del campo —. Pero al final logramos resolver los sentimientos y ahora se que Lynn lograra superar ese dolor que le acabó de dar.

—Se que ella lo hará. —Margo toma la cara de Lincoln y luego le da un beso muy apasionado.

Lincoln sorprendido por el beso, el agarra las mejillas de su amada y luego le corresponde el beso, luego intenta ingresar su lengua la boca de Margo haciendo que el lograra explorar el interior de su boca.

Margo sorprendida ella lo hace lo mismo haciendo que su lengua hiciera contacto con la de Lincoln, ambos lograron explorar sus bocas muy apasionados, ambos realmente quería llegar más lejos, pero el albino tubo que parar ya que no era el momento o el lugar para ese tipo de cosas tan apasionantes.

Una vez separados Lincoln le da un beso en la mejilla y Luego ambos comenzaba a levantarse de los asientos, una vez parados ambos decide partir pero no antes decirle una cosa a Margo.

—Tal vez no seas mejor jugadora que Lynn, pero yo se que te esfuerzas muchos en ser la mejor, y por eso tu siempre serás la deportista que mas se esfuerza en alcanzar sus sueños, por eso yo siempre te apoyare y te amare con todo mi corazón.

Esas palabras hicieron que Margo lograra sacar unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos y después ella le da un último beso a su novio de cabellera albina, haciendo lo saber que ellos dos eran pareja. Y así saber que con esfuerzo y logros uno puede tener lo que uno quiere.

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, lamento mucho por la larga tardanza, realmente los tiempos en la escuela han llegado muy duros para mi más el trabajo que traigo comenzaron hacer más activo de lo que yo acostumbro en hacer, pero ya al menos acabe con esta historia.**

 **Lamento que esto sea corto pero como les había dicho antes, esto son Shots bien cortos y por eso intentó hacerlos cortos, aunque hubo varios excepciones si ya se habrán dado cuenta XD.**

 **Bueno amigos, lamentablemente no habrá votación, pero ya les tengo otro shot corto Listo para el Viernes. Solo dame algo de paciencia mientras yo trabajo el síguete capituló de Such Luck que posiblemente lo saque el Viernes o el sábado.**

 **Bueno amigos sin quitarles más su tiempo, nos leeremos en el próximo capituló.**


	7. Solo tu y yo

**Solo tú y yo**

 ***Creeeeek***

Carol entra silenciosamente en la habitación del tamaño de un armario. Ella detiene sus movimientos para escuchar, solo escucha el sonido de exhalaciones muy livianas.

—Esto es el último lugar que queda. —Su sonrisa crece una vez más.

Ella procede a caminar hacia la cama, esperando que su conejito estuviera ahí escondido sobre la suavidad y cálida manta. Su sonrisa se hace un poco más grande en su linda y modesta expresión. Cuando levanta la sabana. Su expresión cambió de una linda chica muy emocionada, a una muy triste y decepcionada, ya que la cama solo había varias almohadas y cómics. Carol está apenada, ya que era el único lugar que por toda la casa Loud.

—Vamos Linky, ya el juego de gato y el ratón duro mucho tiempo... jejeje ratón. —Las mejillas de Carol comenzaron a ruboriza, al mencionar al Albino como un ratón blanco y ella como una gata púrpura.

Por otra parta, Lincoln comienza arrastra por todo el camino en los ductos de ventilación, esperando poder aguantar unas horas más antes de que su familia llegara.

Al llegar a la habitación de Lori/Leni. Lincoln comienza bajar con cuidado, ya que al no tener cuerda con sigo, el tendría que caer al suelo, y una vez que lo haga, el impacto de la caída haría que Carol escuchara el ruido. Haciendo que ella lograra saber donde estaba el.

—Ok Lincoln, ya los has hecho muchas veces, ya al menos lograrás aterrizar bien suaaaaaa *Pond*... ouch. —Lincoln cayo de la manera menos esperaba para el chico con un plan.

Cuando el albino, Se levanta muy mal herido, nota que la perilla de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, mostrando ahora a la rubia muy excitada por haber encontrado a su presa.

—¡¿C-Como lograste abrir la puerta si estaba laqueada por el código de seguridad?! —Preguntando el peli blanco.

—Lori y yo nos hicimos tan amigas que hasta su código de seguridad me dio. —Carol le guiña ojo mientras le saca la legua, haciendo le saber que no es tan fácil escapar de la rubia —. Bueno. —Carol comienza a dar varios pasos hacia el joven Loud —. Es hora de que tu y yo, tengamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Lincoln estaba aterrado y no de la forma asustado como para quedar traumado, si no que asustado al que el va tener una relación íntima con su novia.

—No crees que podamos... ya sabes esperar que yo tenga 18... — Lincoln no pudo terminar, ya que Carol comenzaba a cargarlo y llevárselo hacia su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Lincoln. Carol arroja a Lincoln hacia la cama, mientras que ella le ponía segura a la puerta, aunque no era necesario, pero por si acaso que alguien entrara sin previo aviso.

—Carol, se que estás desesperada y te prometí hace tiempo que te haría un favor, pero jamás pensé que sería algo así. — Lincoln comenzaba razonar con su pareja.

—Pero Linky, ya llevamos como... 5 años de novios, ya creo que es el momento de hacerlo. —Carol ponía la cara de puchero — Aún recuerdo el día que me confesaste. Carol comenzaba recordar los viejos tiempos.

—Pero yo era un niño de 7 años en ese momento. —Lincoln comenzaba a sonrojarse, al recordar ese vergonzoso día.

—Realmente te veías lindo, y por supuesto acepté ser tu novia, al principio lo tome como un juego, pero poco a poco me comenzaba a enamorarme de ti. —Carol comenzaba a desvestirse —. Y Luego comenzaba a pensar cosas sucias sobre ti, no podía dormir sin que mi cone... raton cito blanco no estuviera aquí a mi lado jejeje. —Carol cuidadosamente se arrastra sobre la cama, y arroja una de sus piernas lisas y bronceadas sobre el medio del cuerpo del chico, subiendo a su entrepierna.

—¡Carol! ¡Qué pasa si mi familia llega! ¡No quiero que te metas en problemas! —Lincoln se sentía muy asustado pero al mismo tiempo algo excitado.

—No te preocupes amor, Lori me mando un mensaje, y me dice que la van se volvió a descomponer el motor, y que Lana se estaba encargando de reparar la Vanzila. Así que ellos tardaría unas horas más en llegar. —Ella comienza a quitar el polo naranja de su camisa, pasa sus dedos fríos hacia abajo por su pecho y apoyarse en su estómago. Ella comienza a mover su cuerpo hacia atrás, y jala los pantalones del niño hacia abajo. Ella sigue tirando de su ropa interior roja y también otorgando libertad a su paquete en desarrollo.

—Carol. —Lincoln comenzaba a excitarse aún más, su miembro comenzaba crecer, haciendo que la rubia comenzara tomar la iniciativa.

Carol tomó todo el miembro en su boca, chupándolo como una piruleta.

—Ah... Carol... —Lincoln comienza acariciar los cabellos rubios de su novia. Carol suelta su miembro de su boca.

—Linky, O quieres que te diga hermanito. —Al decir esas palabras, el miembro erecto del albino comenzaba a crecer aún más, dejando sorprendida a Carol por tal reaction —. Ya veo jejeje... entonces deja que tu hermana mayor te cuide.

—Pero ... pero, Carol. — Iba a refutarlo, pero se vio obligado a detenerse por sus propios cuerpos temblando y exitado, justo cuando Carol se llevó todo su miembro a la boca una vez más, chupándolo como una piruleta.

Lincoln está casi completamente exitado ahora, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo, haciendo que sus manos y pies se moviera de un control bastante alocado. Su pelvis está tratando de abrirse camino por la fuerza para encontrar la fuente del placer.

—¡Ahh! ... Carol, yo ... no ... Esto se siente ... ¡Bien! —Apenas puede hablar, abrumado por esta experiencia que extrañamente sabe que es demasiado joven para él.

Carol no responde, en cambio, ella chupa más fuerte y mueve su lengua de nuevas maneras; de cualquier manera que ella pueda pensar. Ella se balancea arriba y abajo, girando y girando su lengua alrededor de su bastón y cabeza. Ella siente que el pene comienza a temblar, mientras Lincoln deja escapar un leve gemido de su boca.

—Siento... me siento que, Carol... ¡Ahh!... Como si fuera ... como si tuviera que... —dice el albino tímidamente, mientras su respiración comienza a aumentar aún más.

Carol suelta por un momento,

—Hazlo, Linky. Lléname directamente en mi boca. Lo atraparé todo, lo prometo. —Ella cierra su boca de nuevo sobre su polla palpitante, e inmediatamente siente un fuerte estallido de líquido golpear la parte posterior de su boca, seguido por otro, y otro. Ella quita la boca, cierra los labios, suena como un pop, y se sienta con las mejillas llenas. Ella mira hacia abajo para ver a Lincoln, moviendo su pequeño pecho arriba y abajo, sudando profusamente, mientras sus brazos yacían flojos a los costados. Agita el líquido espeso y salado en su boca, y da dos grandes tragos, tragando el contenido por completo.

Ella no duda y avanza, montando su entrepierna completamente expuesta. Se quita la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos flexibles y sin sostén, y se baja su ropa interior hasta sus tobillos, asegurándose de que Lincoln mire la pantalla completa. Él se exita, debido a sus emociones increíblemente mezcladas y sus sentidos corporales, y deja caer su cabeza sobre su almohada. Carol se acerca a el para agarrar su media vara rígida, y mueve su punta en su feminidad. Rápidamente se anima y se endereza completamente, de nuevo. Lincoln reacciona, levantando la cabeza, justo cuando Carol se inclina hacia adelante, empujando por primera vez. Su cuerpo es mucho más grande, más largo y más fuerte que el suyo, por lo que incluso con la espalda arqueada, su boca se cierne directamente sobre los ojos del niño, mientras respiran pesadamente sobre la piel resbaladiza del otro.

Carol comienza a empujar más profundo, y más pesado durante los próximos minutos, encontrando el ritmo perfecto entre sus diferentes tamaños y pesos corporales. Lincoln sentía todo el placer, gemía como sin nunca lo había hecho, se sofocando de sus propios gemidos de placer. Él trata de mirar hacia e frente. Carol agarra su rostro y lo besa con mucho pasión. Ambos se besaron por mucho tiempo, como si el mismo tiempo no existiera en ellos. Pero cuando ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. El Joven Loud comenzaba abrazar muy fuerte en el torso de Carol y haciéndole saber que su tiempo estaba a punto de terminar.

¡C-Carol! Carol, Estoy apunto... ¡Estoy apuntó de venirme otra vez! —Dice el albino por la cantidad de placer que está sintiendo.

—¡Yo también! Yo también, Linky. Puedes correrte en mí! ¡Vamos a corrernos juntos!... ¡ah! —Carol dice a través de su respiración pesada.

De repente, Lincoln siente una oleada de líquidos pegajosos que salía de su varilla, mientras siente los músculos del canal de Carols contraerse, haciendo que su miembro se retuerza, chorreando cualquier munición que le quedara, directamente dentro de ella.

Carol cae hacia adelante, boca abajo sobre Lincoln, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo. Todos sus músculos finalmente se les permite relajarse, mientras luchan por encontrar su aliento. La cara de Lincoln estaba presionando contra el cuello sudoroso de Carols. Él inhala profundamente, todavía jadeando,

Carol sale rodando de él, hacia un lado contra la pared, y tira de su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo.

—¿Te gustó, Lincoln? —Le pregunta —. ¿Te divertiste? —. Carol le da una sonrisa.

—¡Diablos! —Lincoln ahora recuperaba sus 5 sentidos —. Creo que ahora considerase lo que me valla a pasar en el futuro —. Mira a Carol con esa bella sonrisa y pervertida que tenía. —Realmente insiste que volvamos a hacerlo, ¿cierto? —Lincoln esperaba que Carol debiera lo que el quieres escuchar.

—Para serte honesta, realmente eres el novio que tanto deseaba tener, aún cuando faltan varios años en llegar a la edad, realmente me sorprendes que pudieras llegarme al mi ritmo. —Carol abraza muy apasionado al Niño —. Para ser un niño de 12 años, no lo haces mal jejeje, ya apostaría que muchas chicas te querrán en la cama, lastima que yo no lo compartiré.

—¿Ya te estás poniendo celosas? —Lincoln comenzaba a reírse.

—Tu solo eres mío Linky. Ya que tu y yo, somos novios. Y no dejare que nadie me lo quiete. Ya que al final, tu eres mi ratón cito blanco y yo tu gata púrpura.

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, lamento mucho por la larga tardanza, realmente los tiempos en la escuela han llegado muy duros para mi**

 **más el trabajo que traigo comenzaron hacer más activo de lo que yo acostumbro en hacer, pero ya al menos acabe con esta historia.**

 **Lamento que esto sea corto pero como les había dicho antes, esto son Shots bien cortos y por eso intentó hacerlos cortos, aunque hubo varios excepciones si ya se habrán dado cuenta XD.**

 **Bueno amigos, los dejo votar cual de estos cortos será el que saldrá para la siguiente historia. Y eso son:**

 **1.- Mi acosador (Cristina x Lincoln)**

 **2.- Rockeando con Pasión (Tabby x Lincoln)**

 **3.-La Luz de la media noche (Haiku x Lincoln)**

 **4.- Mas rápida y furiosa (Polly x Lincoln)**

 **5.-Una Payasa para sonreír (Giggles x Lincoln)**

 **6.- Mi mejor amigo? (Ronnie x Lincoln)**

 **Y como compensación por no subir mucho. Aquí les dejo otra votación para que también salga junto con la otra. Y eso son**

 **1.- Nuestro secreto (Francisco x Lincoln)**

 **2.- Mi tutor (Hugh x Lincoln)**

 **3.- volviendo del rompimiento (Bobby x Lincoln)**

 **4.- Tu eres mi perra Larry (Chandler x Lincoln)**

 **5.- una canción dedicado (George x Lincoln)**

 **6.- Mi Salvador (OC x Lincoln)**

 **Bueno amigos y lectores, la votación acabará para el Lunes, y posiblemente lo saque para el próximo Viernes.**

 **comente como me salió, y Bueno amigos, sin quitarles más su tiempo, nos leeremos en el próximo capituló.**


	8. La luz de la media noche Pt 1

Era las altas horas de la noche, en el medio del baile escolar de la escuela Primaria Royal Woods. La danza de Sadie Hawkins, una de las pocas veces en que los niños pequeños podrían interesarse mutuamente y tener la oportunidad de actuar de acuerdo con sus sentimientos; el otro es el baile de graduación. Dicen que se supone que es la parte más importante de la vida de una niña. Al menos, eso es lo que piensa una hermana Loud, en la cual ella se estaba preparándose para ese día tan especial.

—Haiku, ¿ya tienes todos los preparativos para la gran noche? —Lucy preguntando a su amiga, mientras tenía un vestido rojo carmesí junto con unas zapatilla que combinaban con el mismo color de su atuendo.

—*Suspiro* ¿Por que estamos haciendo esto de nuevo? —Haiku le responde a Lucy muy desinteresada mientras se aseguraba que la luz de la luna reflejara en el mismo punto donde ahí podrían bailer la pareja.

—Ya te lo había dicho Haiku. —Lucy saca un libro rojo carmesí —. Según la leyenda, cuando la luz de la media noche llegue a su punto donde la Luna cambia de color rojo carmesí, y una vez bailando bajo la luz de la luna de sangre, las dos almas afortunadas son elegidas para estar unidas por el resto de la eternidad y eso ocurre una vez cada 667 años. —Lucy finalista el relato y de vuelve arreglarse así misma.

—¿Pero no crees que eso es excesivo? Además como sabrá que esto funcionará, según la leyenda, la luna escoge a la afortunada pareja, no preparar para estar en ella. —Haiku intenta convencerla de que su plan no podría funcionar.

—Si que funcionará, ya que Lincoln y yo estamos destinados en estar juntos, y que por fin podremos unir nuestras almas por el resto de la eternidad. —Lucy se imaginaba así misma bailando con su hermano vallados con la luz de la luna llena sangrienta.

—Sabes que son hermanos, incluso si funcionara, sus vidas seguirán siendo la misma, y la sociedad aún no aceptará su relación, pero si esto te hace feliz pues no podré discutir en tu decisión. —Haiku reaccionará termina de poner los toques finales.

—¿Aún sigues molesta por lo de clyde? —Preguntó la gótica, al ver que su amiga aún seguía decaída por lo qué pasó en los últimos días.

—Ya no estoy interesada después de lo que me hizo ese desgraciado. —haiku aprieta sus manos mientras soltó una pequeña lagrima —. Yo pensé que era la persona, pero me equivoqué, por que tuve que ser ella y no a mi.

—Se que lo que te hizo Clyde es imperdonable, hasta le había amenazado a Lincoln a que no trajinera a clyde adentro de la casa. — Lucy intentaba consolar a su mejor amiga.

—Si tanto dejó de quererme porque no me lo dijo en la cara en vez de seguir con el juego. —Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, Haiku sacó su collar y mostraba la foto de clyde ahí adentro. Con rabia la gótica saca la foto y lo haces trizas, convirtiéndolo en confeti y después cayó de rodillas ahora con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos —. Si tanto quería estar con Penelope, debía por lo menos decírmelo, y no esperar a que yo me enterara.

Lucy no le gustaba que su amiga estuviera así de triste. Así que ella le ayudó a levantar a haiku y la puso en una silla junto donde esta el ponche en la mesa.

—Se que el destino puede ser muy cruel, pero aveces tenemos que movernos y seguir adelante con nuestras miserables vidas, yo se que esta noche encontrarás a alguien que sea lea, que le guste tus gustos y también te de ese amor al que mucho intentamos buscar. —Lucy le sonríe y le da un abrazo.

—Gracias Lucy, realmente no se que haría si no tuviera una grandiosa amiga como tu. —Haiku le devuelve el abrazo, luego se separan y Lucy le da un pañuelo a su amiga.

—Bueno Haiku, ya es hora, voy a buscar a Lincoln y espero que esto funcione.

Luego de decirle a su amiga Lucy se marcha de lugar y comienza a buscar a su alma gemela.

* * *

Por otra parte, el propio Lincoln Loud no estaba muy seguro en por que había asistido en esa fiesta. Al principio quería ir en su casa a leer sus cómic y mangas. Pero sus padres le dijeron que en un momento como esto era lo más importante para disfrutar de su último año en la escuela primaria. Aún así, el niño de cabello blanco de 11 años se encontraba paseando por las calles de su escuela en una noche calmada y cálida, yendo a un baile que ni siquiera planeaba asistir. Debería haber esperado que sus hermanas lo esperaran en la puerta, preguntándose si Ronnie lo había invitaría al baile. En cambio, él dijo que ella no le preguntó. Había algo de verdad en esto: se ocultó de ella todo el día, por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar. En cambio, el tenía planes de ir a la sala de juegos con Clyde ya que había un descuento de dos por uno, y no iban a perderse esto.

Al momento de entrar, Lincoln pudo notar a alguien ahí sentado junto donde esta el jugo de ponche. Según recordaba era la amiga de Lucy llamada Haiku. Una chica gótica de la misma edad de Lincoln con lo mismos gusto de su hermana, Lucy. Quería preguntarle lo que le estaba pasando, pero la gótica noto la presencia del albino e intentó desviar su mirada.

Lincoln algo preocupado intenta acercarse a la gótica y luego se sentó junto a ella.

—Sucede algo Haiku? —preguntó Lincoln.

—No pasa nada. —Haiku suspiro y siguió intentando desviar su mirada.

—Se lo que te hizo Clyde. —Al decir el nombre de su mejor amigo, noto una pequeña reacción de parte de la gótica —. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, incluso le dije que no jugara más con tus sentimientos, pero el solo siguió porque tenía miedo de que ustedes dos lo dejaría.

—Y por que me dejo? —Le dice con un tono muy molesto pero a la vez se nota los llantos de la gótica.

—No lo se haiku. Yo también me sorprendo por que escogió a Penelope en ves de ti. Eres una joven muy especial, linda y callada al no mostrar mucho tus emociones.

Al decir esas palabras hicieron que la peli negra comenzara a sonrojarse, era extraño pero parecía que lo dijera con naturalidad. Como si cada palabra fuera ciertas.

Al momento de seguir hablando escucha el DJ diciendo que pondría una música muy especial. Y que abriría la ventanas de la escuela para así la luna reflejada por todo el campo.

Lincoln tomo la mano de haiku, sorprendiendo un poco a la gótica.

—L-Lincoln, a donde me llevas? —Sorprendida por la acción del peli blanco.

—Bueno como ninguno tenemos pareja, tal vez te ayude subir un poco los ánimos bailando esta pieza. —Lincoln toma la cintura y usa su mano libre para sostener la mano de la gótica.

Haiku estaba sonrojaba pero intentó lo posible para no no mostrar su expresión en su rostro, pero gracias al brillo de la luna que poco a poco se estaba tornando de color carmesí, no se notaba el sonrojo de la gótica.

Una vez que la música empezó, los jóvenes con pareja comenzaron a bailar. Las parejas intentaba dar una buena impresión con su forma de bailar, pero luego pusieron su atención a una pareja particular. Los jóvenes miraba a un albino y una bella dama de negro con cabellos largos de color negro. Ambos bailaban muy sincronizados como si ellos supieran como bailar al ritmo de la música. La luna comenzaba a tornarse aún más rojo que hasta los jóvenes estudiantes comenzaba a tener algo de miento, pero luego ese miedo se convierte en felicidad al ver a esos dos jóvenes aún bailando bajos los rallos de la luna sangrienta. Al parecer ambos era una pareja carmesí, Los cabellos de los jóvenes se tornaban del mismo color de la luz de la luna sangrienta, la cabellera albina era peli rojo mientras que los cabellos oscuros de la gótica era como una mezcla de sangre entre negro con líneas rojas.

Los jóvenes estaban fascinados, pero esa fascinación se terminaría al saber que alguien había empujado a la dama de negro.

—TU!

Haiku se despertó de su sueño al escuchar los gritos de dolor de una joven conocida.

—L-Lucy y-yo...

—Por que! Por que lo hiciste! —Las lágrimas de Lucy comenzaba a salir de los ojos que estaban escondidos bajos sus cabellos oscuros.

—Lucy! Puedo explicarlo! —Haiku estaba aterraba, jamás había visto a su amiga así de expresiva, mostrando su gran odio hacia ella.

—No tienes nada por que explicar, me engañaste, me usaste para tener lo que más quería! Por que! Por que me haces esto Haiku! Te di mi consuelo y así es como lo pagas! —Lucy estaba apunto de aventarse, hasta que Lincoln se puso del medio.

—Lucy que te pasa! Por que empujaste a tu mejor amiga! —Lincoln intentó retenerla.

—Ella no es mi mejor amiga! ella es una vil víbora al intentar tomarte! Yo... yo... rrrghhhaaaAAAAAHHH.— Lucy intenta zafarse, pero Lincoln aún la tenia retenida.

Haiku estaba triste, no por la forma que su amiga le estaba tratando, si no por que ella le había arruinado el plan de su amiga. Así que que haiku se para y se va corriendo.

—Haiku espera! —Esos fueron las palabras antes de que dama de negro saliera del baile. Dejando a Lincoln con la preocupación y a Lucy con los llantos de dolor y traición.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, se que fue literalmente mucho tiempo pero aquí está la primera parte, para serles honesto, esto tenía que ser corto, pero lo dejaré en partes nada más para saber cómo quedó este historia.**

 **Se que al leerlo notarán varias referencias así que no me juzguen ya que fui muy huevon y por que tenía otras cosas que hacer.**

 **Bueno después subo el otro que es "mi tutor" (advertencia este corto contiene Yaoi. Así que no me ago responsables por traumas irreparables XD)**

 **Bueno nos leeremos más tarde pues.**


	9. El reinado de Jordan

En un cuarto oscuro nos encontramos a Jordan ahí parada viendo a su mercer, a cinco chicas atadas en el suelo. Cuatro de ellas eran pre adolescentes de once años, más una adolescente de trece años. Las chicas intentaba zafarse, pero al parecer las sogas eran bastante enredada como para poder liberarse a si mismas.

Jordan con una sonrisa maliciada intento acercara a una de ellas. Al llegar. Jordan le quita la cinta a Cristina, ya que ella quería comenzar con la primera hasta la última, y también dejar a la Loud para el final que le tenía preparada Algo especial con ella.

Una vez quitada la cinta, Cristina comenzó a mirarla con odio.

—No te saldrás con la tuya Jordan! —Gritaba la pelirroja bastante desesperada en poder liberarse, pero Jordan solo se reía de ella.

—Vaya Cristina, y pensaba que no lo querías de cerca. Vaya hipócrita que eres enserio. Pero bueno, me alegra mucho que su primer. —Formando una sonrisa —. Interés amoroso jamás haya llegado ser canon. Pero ya nadie te shipea. Hasta ya todos se olvidaron de ti, ni siquiera se por que me moleste en secuestrarte.

—Tu maldecida hi-... ¡Mmmm! —Jordan le pone la cinta en su boca y después comenzó a cercarse a la segunda secuestrada.

Jordan se aseguró que la segunda secuestrada estuviera bastante enredada y también que no tuviera bastante movilidad. Ya que al frente de ella estaba Ronnie Anne Santiago enredada y también intenta romper la soga con todas sus fuerzas que tenía. Cuando se aseguró que la latina se quedará sin fuerzas, Jordan le quita la cinta pero fue sorprendida por Ronnie al intentar morder los dedos.

—¡Cielos Ronnie! —Jordan tocando su mano y después checa si aún tenía todos sus dedos.

—¡MALDITA SEAS JORDAN! ¡¿POR QUE CHINGADOS ME TIENES SECUESTRADA?! —Intentándose de nuevo en poder zafarse de las cuerdas.

—Nada más me aseguró que mi camino en tener el corazón de mi futuro novio, no sea interrumpido de una inmigrante ilegal. —Carcajean un poco y después mira como la latina comenzaba crujir sus dientes de pura rabia.

—COMO CHINGADOS ME DIJOSTE PUTA! —Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras saltaba e intentaba golpearla con su cabeza.

Jordan al sorprenderse esquiva el cabezazo y después ve como la latina comenzó a caerse al suelo.

—Lo siento mucho Ronnie, yo no se hablar taco. —Jordan volvió reírse de ella —. Si tanto dices que no eres ilegal, pues muéstrame tu tarjeta verde puta. —Jordan le agarra de las muñecas de las manos y después la pone junto con las demás secuestradas.

—Cuando logre liberarme, te juro por di-... ¡MMMM! —Jordan al no entender taco, le vuelve a taparle la boca.

—Mucho mejor. Ahora hablaré lo que pienso. Tuviste al chico al que muchos, y cuando digo muchos, digo a todas las chicas y posiblemente a chicos. Al que quiere tener un tiempo de calidad con el. Vaya que me alegra que tuviste que mudarte, ya que si no lo hicieras, ya tendrías el corazón de Lincoln desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. — Se puso de rodilla y mira a Ronnie —. Tus ships todavía sigue, pero ya pronto acabará. Una vez que salga con el, tu serás solo un mero recuerdo de una relación fallida que ni siquiera debía pasar.

Jordan miro a su derecha y ve a la jugadora peli naranja, viéndola con esos ojos. Así que se levanto dejando a Ronnie atrás y fue hacia donde esta la tercera jugadora.

—Vamos haber. —Le quita la cinta a Paige y luego mira como la jugadora le intentaba escupir a Jordan pero falla —. Eso estuvo cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para poder llegar lejos.

—¿Por que estoy aquí? Yo no tengo nada que ver que el. —Jordan la miraba muy segura y después le saca una carta que al parecer tenía el nombre escrito de su amado en ella — ¡Hey esa carta es mía! Devuélvemela! —Ruborizada al ver la carta que tenía en su mano.

—Y pensaba que tenías algo, aunque me pregunto, por que no fuiste a verlo después de leerla la carta? —Mira a Paige aún más sonrojada y después desviaba su Mirada —. Ya veo... pero no importa ahora, al igual que Cristina nunca aprovechaste esa oportunidad y la desperdiciaste.

—Pero yo pue-... ¡Mmm! —Le tapa la boca con la cinta adhesiva.

—Se que puedes, pero no me quiero arriesgar. —Miro su reloj y checo que ya no tenía mucho tiempo. —Ahora te toca amiga. —Jordan fue hacia la siguiente. le quita la cinta aún una joven morena con unas topas de color naranja y después la mira bastante sorprendida que ella también la miraba con odio.

—No se que planeas hacer, pero jamás dejaré que alguien como se salga con la suya. —La chica la miraba muy fulminate.

—Vaya que eres única Stella. Tu podría ser la elegida en estar con el, pero es bueno que solo seas algo temporal, tus ships no ha llegado a interés de los demás, así que aprovecharé el tiempo que pueda antes de que el día llega.

—Tal vez no sea alguien al que le interese shipearme, pero aún así tenga la esperanza de que algún día me vuelva a poner con el. Y cuando ese día llega yo... ¡Mmmm! —Stella se sorprende que le había cerrado su boca.

—Tu me verás salir con el, y así será mi reinado.

Al finalizar con las cuatro, Jordan fue hacia donde esta la deportista de Loud y después le quita la cinta.

—Ahora que me vas a decirme, que no aproveche las oportunidades que me daba o que. —Diciendo con veneno las palabras.

—Nope, solo quería agradecerte, eso es todo. —Todas en el cuerpo se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que había escuchado, en especial a la atleta de Loud.

—¿Como que agradecerme? —Atónita pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Mira Lynn, hay que ser honestas, tu siempre fuiste la más shipeada de todas nosotras durante dos años. Tus fans siempre te aparejaban con el de muchas maneras, hasta me daba asco de ver qué tan lejos llegaban hacer, pero ya nos acostumbramos y aceptamos el incesto, pero vaya que jamás creí que llegaras a ser la más shipeada del año por dos años seguido, pero gracias al episodio de NSL, tu pequeño reinado comenzó a colapsar. Tus fans te odia, te mira como alguien molesta y a la vez como un monstruo para la gente nueva que apenas comienza hacer Fics basada en el episodio y te pone a ti como la mala del cuento. Tus hermanas se vuelve populares en el fandom y las shipean más que a ti, hasta ahora Lucy tu rival al que siempre quedaba en el segundo puesto como la más shipeada podría quitare tu primer puesto. Pero el punto es que gracias a ese episodio, nos diste la oportunidad de estar con el, y así tener el chance de poder salir con nuestro amado conejo blanco de tu hermano. Es por eso que gracias Lynn, y no te preocupes, le dire a Lincoln que no llegaras a tiempo, y tomaré tu lugar en tu intento de impresionar a tu hermano.

—¡Oye! No dejaré que alguien como tú me arruine mi día con mi Lin-...¡Mmmm! —Jordan le pone la cinta y después se aleja de las demás.

—Perdón Lynn, pero ya es hora de irme, mi Linky me esta esperando en el parque. Y no se preocupe, cuando regrese las liberaré y no dirá ninguna palabra de lo qué pasó. Si es que no quiere que muestre esto al todo el público. —Jordan saca una videocámara y ven varias imágenes sobres lo que hacía las chicas cuando intentaba espiar al peli blanco en los lugares al que una chica no deberían estar.

Las chicas se sonrojan pero a la vez se enojaba por que no podía hacer nada para poder detener el atentado que tenía planeado hacer Jordan con su amado conejo blanco.

—Bueno chicas, ahí las dejo. —Jordan abre la puerta y se marcha de la habitación, dejando a las cinco gritando por ayudar.

Una vez que Jordan salía del cuarto, dos jóvenes pre adolescentes estaban ahí esperándola que saliera del cuarto.

—Y como te fue con las demás. —Dijo una morena castaña.

—Muy bien Brownie. —Sonriendo felizmente.

—Ahora que todo esta resuelto, ya es hora de que vayas a verlo amiga. —Diciendo una chica pecosa con cabellos largo de color castaño, que por un segundo mostraba un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Gracias Cookie. —Jordan le da un abrazos a sus dos mejores amigas. —Ustedes siempre tan buenas conmigo, y me alegro que hayan apoyado en este plan, pensaba que no me ayudaría por que sabemos que nosotras amamos al mismo chico. Pero ustedes me dejaron tener la oportunidad de salir con el. Gracias chicas. —Deja de abrazar a sus amigas.

—No hay problema Cupcake. Siempre estaremos para apoyarte en lo que necesitas. Después de todo nos llamamos el trío de postres cierto Cookie. —Brownie miraba a su amiga.

—Por su puesto. Siempre estaremos para apoyarte. Así que vete antes de que otra nueva trepadora intente tomar tu lugar. —Dijo Cookie alegremente aún aguantándose las ganas de gritar.

—Gracias chicas. No las defraudaré. —Jordan da un último abrazo grupal a sus amigas y después se va al parque.

Cuando Jordan se fue, las amigas comenzaron a poner guardia en donde tenía amarradas a las secuestrabas y después Cookie comenzó a gritar.

—AAAAAAHHHHHH! —Como es posible. Entre todas las qt. Jordan fue la que le dieron un pinche roll en la serie, ¿como?

—Cookie por favor cálmate...

—NO! —Le grito a Brownie y después comenzó a patear todo lo que había en su alrededor. —Yo fui la primera qt que dio mucho fandom. Yo debí tener un mayor roll en la serie, pero noo. Se la tuvieron que dar a Jordan en su lugar. —Cookie sacó su celular y ahí veía a las tres juntas muy felices como amigas que eran —. Y no solo eso. —Mostrando a Brownie la foto —. A Jordan también le tuvieron que rediseñar su diseño y ahora es más alta que nosotras. —. Cookie frustrada tira su teléfono.

—V-Vamos Cookie. —Temblando un poco —. Debemos estar felices por ella. —Pensando —. _Aunque si que es injusto, pero si a ella le dieron un roll siendo no tan famosa antes, tal vez yo tenga oportunidad de tener uno algún día._

—Hola chicas. —Aparece una joven morena saludando.

—Hola Brian-na! —Brownie se le abre los ojos como plato.

—Hola Brian... Dios mío! Que te paso. —Cookie sorprendida por lo que estaba mirando.

—¡¿Que me pasó?! —Checándose así misma —. No tengo nada.

—C-Como puede ser. —Tartamudeando la pecosa al mirar los pechos de Brianna.

—Bueno chicas me tengo que ir, tengo práctica de karate en el dojo y...

 **¡Crash!**

—Que fue ese ruido. —Brianna sorprendida por el ruido que provenía en el cuarto del cobertizo.

—¡Nada! —poniéndose en el medio de la puerta —. Debió haber caído algo, pero no te preocupes que nosotras lo limpiaremos. —Dijo Brownie esperando que Brianna se la creyera.

Brianna estaba apunto de preguntarles hasta que su alarma sonó.

—¡Hay no! Voy a llegar tarde! Así que las dejo. Bye. —La morena se marcha, dejando atrás a sus amigas.

Brownie se alivia in poco, pero Cookie por otro lado.

—Como demonios le dieron pechos a ella! Tiene 11 años por Dios! —Gritando mientras lloraba por lo cruel que es el show. Y no era la única.

Adentro del cuarto, las cuatro pre adolescentes comenzaron a alejarse de una Lynn muy furiosa moviéndose como loca. No sabía por qué reaccionó así pero por ahora solo se alejaron de ella para así no morir de lo que sea que estaba pasando en su cabeza.

Lynn pot otra parte gritaba mentalmente por que al tener la cinta tapada en su boca no podía gritar a todo pulmón, todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Como demonios a ella le dieron pechos y ami no, porque "porque" "PORQUE!" —Gritando mentalmente la deportista —. Tengo trece, TRECE. Y así es como me trata. Cuando salga de esto hablaré serie mente con ellos y le exigiré que me haga un rediseño completo. O si no dejaré de llamarme Lynn loud Jr. —Esas fueron los pensamientos que decía después de haber visto todo lo que había en la pequeña abertura que daba la puerta, al ver todo lo que había pasado allá afuera.

Jordan corrió y pudo ver a Lincoln ahí sentado en la banca esperando a alguien. Así que toma la oportunidad de hablar con el.

—Hola Lincoln. —El albino miro y se sorprende a verla.

—Hola Jordan. —Saludando a su amiga —. Que te trae aquí en el parque.

—Nada en especial. —Ruborizando un poco —. ¿Y a quien en esperas? —Pregunta mientras Lincoln checaba la hora en su reloj y después comenzó a suspirar.

—Se suponía que esperaría a Lynn después de haber terminado con mi día, pero al parecer ella no vendrá hoy. —Dijo con un tono de tristeza.

—Vaya Lincoln. —Aguantándose las ganas de reír, sabiendo que Lynn no vendría aquí en buen tiempo —. Algo te paso. —Fingiendo estar triste.

—Se suponía que iba ser un buen día para mi. Cristina me invito hablar con ella después de clases, pero nunca la pude verla, Después Ronnie vendría de visita pero nunca llegó a mi casa, Paige me hablo por teléfono y me invito a jugar el arcade pero nunca vino, después tenía un pequeño compromiso con Stella pero no estaba en su casa, espere hasta que Lynn me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda en el parque y que la esperaría en la banca. Y aquí me tienes. —Explicándole todo lo que había pasado en su día.

—Vaya Lincoln cuando lo siento. —Se sienta en a su lado.

—Gracias Jordan, realmente lo necesitaba. —Volviendo a suspirar.

—Si quieres podemos hacer algo para matar el tiempo. —Sugiriéndole algo que le podría animar a su amigo.

—¿Que podemos hacer? —Preguntando ahora emocionado por la sugerencia de su amiga.

—No se, pero con estar junto a ti me vasta. —Dandole una sonrisa mientras que Lincoln se sonroja por lo que le había dicho.

—Jejeje, qué tal si vamos al arcade. Hoy pusieron un nuevo juego y necesitaré de una compañera para jugarlo, te gustaría acompañarme. —Dijo Lincoln algo nervioso.

—Por supuesto, vamos. —Jordan toma la mano de Lincoln y este se sonroja por el agarre.

—Muy bien, Vamos entonces.

Y así la pareja se fueron al Gus' Games and Grub, a disfrutar de su día. Luego de eso liberaron a las chicas y cuando estaban apunto de matarlas, Jordan con su amenaza lograron calmar las cosas, luego de eso dieron la noticia de que Jordan y Lincoln se convirtieron oficialmente pareja, reinado de Jordan comienza subir por los aires y así le hace saber a todas que ella había conseguido el corazón del albino. Ahora Lincoln estaba feliz a lado de Jordan, y posiblemente en un futuro esa pareja lograría llegar más que solo novios.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo, muy pronto en la noche subiré otro mas y espero un gran abrazo XD.**

 **Hoy les dejo votar por lo que haré para la próxima semana. Y esas son;**

 **La Perra y la Zorra. [18] (Lana x Lola x Lincoln)**

 **Se Mío hermano. [18] (? x Lincoln)**

 **Un taco norma y una taco suprema [18] (Ronnie x Carlota x Lincoln)**

 **Mis hijas [18] (hijas de pecado x Lincoln)**

 **Las madres sabe lo que es mejor para ti. [18] [Rita x Maria x Lincoln]**


	10. Un taco normal y un taco suprema

Era una buena tarde en La Ciudad de Great Lakes. En donde vemos a Lincoln, Ronnie Anne y Carlota caminando juntos en las calles de la ciudad, en la cual Lori y Lincoln vinieron a la gran ciudad a visitar a la familia Casagrande.

La razón por la visita era que Lori tenía un buen tiempo que no visitaba mucho a su novio "Bobby", y como ella tenía su día libre en este fin de semana, era una oportunidad perfecta de poder visitar a su novio después de casi dos meses desde la ultima vez que se vieron juntos en persona. Lo mejor también era que sus padres no tenía nada planeado en este fin de semana, así que ella le pidió a sus padres que le prestara las llaves de Vanzilla para así poder ir a la ciudad. Pero antes de que ella pudiera irse, buscó a la única persona a la que le ayudaría a segura su relación de pareja con su novio. Y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que su hermano del medio Lincoln Loud. Y como buena hermana que es, ella obligo a su único hermano a que la acompañara en su viaje de visitar a su novio, y por su puesto a su hermana menor Ronnie Anne. Y como siempre Lincoln se negaba en no querer venir de visita, ya que el y sus amigos irían a la convección de cómic de Ace Savvy, en la cual el creador de Ace estaría de visita en la ciudad, y era la oportunidad única de poder tener un autógrafo de su más grande ídolo. Lamentablemente para el albino la mayor le importaba un comino sobre su día, así que con amenazas de convertirlo en pretzel humano, llevó a su hermano a la camioneta monstruo, amarrándolo con dos cinturones de seguridad, y así los hermanos partieron sin si quiera poder decir adios a su familia.

Y así fue como le contó su historia a su amiga junto con su prima, en la cual había llegado a un restaurante mexicano para así poder almorzar unos tacos a que tanto le había platicado Ronnie en todo el camino hacia el restaurante.

—Así fue como llegue aquí a visitarte Ronnie. —Dijo Lincoln, al terminar de explicar todo a su mejor amiga, en la cual había llegado al restaurante Mexicano.

—Vaya Lincoln, lamento mucho que tu hermana te hiciera eso. Debiste decirle que ya no somos nada entre nosotros. —Consolando a su mejor amigo.

—Eso fue lo que le dije a Lori. Pero al parecer ella no me cree ninguna palabra de lo que digo. —Dijo Lincoln suspirando.

—Vaya ese mujer. Cuando terminemos de comer le dire a mi hermano todo y espero que Bobby haga razonar con tu hermana. Pero déjenos eso aún lado y vamos a dentro para que pruebes unos buenos tacos qué ellos hacen aquí. —La latina le abre la puerta al peli blanco y le hace pasar primero. Haciéndole burla al pobre peli blanco al ser ella como mujer que le habré la puerta a un hombre.

—Vaya Ronnie gracias. —Un poco avergonzado por ser ella que le abriera la puerta en vez de el.

Una vez que Lincoln entrara al restaurante. Ronnie se da una media vuelta hacia atrás y mira directamente a su prima de 17 años que por una razón le había acompañado a ella y a Lincoln en su plan de poder conquistar a su ex novio.

—Ahora dime Carlota, ¿porque estás aquí? —Le preguntó con un tono de reclamo a su prima.

—Solo vine a comer aquí primita. —Diciendo con un tono alegre a su prima favorita.

—Deja esas mamadas y ¿dime por qué rayos estás aquí? —Ronnie con el ceño fruncido muy serie en su cara y retadora que daba.

—Vaya que eres igual que tu hermano. Pues bien Ronalda, vine aquí porque quería pasar un tiempo con tu ex novio. —Dice Carlota muy confiada y serena.

—Así que tu también eh. Pues bien, aquí será lo que vamos hacer. Tu te largas de aquí mientras que yo intentare en volver estar con mi ex. Y no dejaré que tú y ni otra buena para nada venga aquí a quitarme a mi novio y... —Ronnie no pudo terminar ya que Carlota se había ido adentro del restaurante. Haciendo la quedar en rediculo en la puerta de la entrada del restaurante.

—Eso es el colmo. Pero no importa, ya que Lincoln me escogerá a mi en ves de esas nalgona. —Diciéndose a si misma, mientras cerraran la puerta del restaurante mexicano.

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y Carolina disfrutaba de unos bocadillos de papitas de mais con salsa de tomate estilo pico de gallo en la que el mesero les había dejado en la mesa. Y una vez que Ronnie había llegado a la mesa con una expresión muy enojada. Lincoln comenzó hablar con su amiga.

—¡Vaya Ronnie! El menú de aquí es bastante largo. Tienes algo que me puedas recomendar. —Lincoln le muestra el menú a Ronnie.

—Hay muchas cosas que te podría gustar aquí. Pero por ahora solo comeremos unos tacos. —La morena abre el menú de Lincoln y le muestra al peli blanco las grandes selecciones de tacos.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que había varias variaciones de tacos. Y yo que solo comía Taco Bell para satisfacer el hambre. —Riéndose un poco el peli blanco.

—Esos tacos son falsos Lincoln. Esto son los verdaderos tacos estilo mexicano al que debes probar. —Dice Ronnie orgullosamente.

—Así es cariño. —Ronnie se sorprendió por lo que dijo su prima —. Aquí los tacos son muy buenos en esta ciudad. En especial cuando es de noche. —Dice Carlota, al poner su menú en la mesa.

—¡Enserio! Pues dime que me recomienda que coma. —Exitazo por poder probar los tacos del restaurante.

—Pues hay tacos de asada, tacos al pastor, carnitas, barbacoa, Tinga, pollo a la plancha, chorizo, Lengua, arranchara y mucha más de lo qué hay en el menú. —Diciendo todas las variedades mientras miraba la cara de asombros de su mejor amigo.

—¡Wow Ronnie! no sabía que todo esto se podía poner en los tacos, ¡ya quiero probarlos todos! —Lincoln muy emocionado en poder ordenar los tacos.

Una vez que que pasará unos minutos, el mesero llegó con unas bebida y las puso ambas en la mesa. Luego comenzó a sacar su cuaderno y se preparaba para poder tomar las órdenes a los tres jóvenes que estaban en la mesa.

—Bienvenidos al restaurante el Jose's. Mi nombre es Manuel, y yo seré su mesero de esta mesa. Así que dígame jóvenes, ya saben lo que van a ordenar. —El joven latino de piel morena se preparaba para tomar apuntes.

Cuando Ronnie y Carlota pidieron sus órdenes, Lincoln aún no se decidía que tipo de tacos quería ordenar. Así que decide preguntarle a Ronnie.

—Ronnie, cual me recomendarías. —Mostrando las variedades de tacos en el menú

—Que tal si comenzamos con la asada. Un taco normal para comenzar, y luego podemos pedir otra variedad.

Lincoln con una sonrisa, intentó decir su orden al camarero, hasta que Carlota lo interrumpe.

—Que tal si lo ordenas suprema. Ya que al ordenar un taco normal te dará nada más que un taco de asada con cilantro y cebolla. Y eso no dará mucho sabor a tus tacos. —Carlota intentó sugerir al Lincoln que agregara algo extra a sus tacos.

Cuando Lincoln iba a tomar la sugerencia de carlota en convertir sus tacos en supremas. Ronnie azota la mesa con su mano.

¡Slap!

—¡De ninguna manera! —Ronnie grito, mientras que algunos clientes comenzaron a llamar la atención en la mesa en donde estaba los 3 jóvenes.

—¿Ronnie? —Dijo Lincoln al ver la reacción de su amiga.

—¿Por que no Ronalda? —Dijo Inocentemente pero con un tono de malicia en sus palabras.

—Por que si Lincoln ordena una suprema, el no podrá comer más por la gran cantidad de condimentos que trae el taco. Además dudo que el aguanta el chile. —Diciéndole a Carlota el porque Lincoln no debía ordenar una taco suprema.

—Ah chicas. Qué tal si ordenó ambas y...

—¡No! —Interrumpiendo al albino, mientras que Ronnie miraba seriamente a su prima —. ¡Tu ordeñarás un taco normal y punto! —Gritándole a su amigo como si un sargento lo fuera.

—Vamos Ronnie. Que clase de amiga eres al darle una orden de amenaza a tu mejor amigo. Si quiere yo pago su orden y así nadie se enoja. —Carlota le dice con mucha serenidad.

El ambiente se torna algo intensa en la mesa, y eso sabía el camarero. Una vez decidido, Lincoln ordenó ambos; un taco normal de asada y un taco suprema de asada. Eso hizo que ambas latina se miraba amenazas entre la una y la otra.

—Si me disculpan chicas, voy a ir al baño. —Lincoln se fue nervioso al cuarto de baño. En la cual sabía que era mala idea dejarlas solas en en la mesa.

Una vez que el peli blanco dejara la mesa, Ronnie se levanta de la mesa y fue a cercarse hacia donde esta Carlota. Ahí los problemas comenzaría.

—Mira lo qué haces Carlota. Tenía planeado llevarlo a comer aquí a solas y tú de la nada apareces, ahora me estás arruinado mi momento. —Dijo Ronnie, reclamándola a su prima, en la cual ya no estaba en la mesa —. ¡Como diablos haces eso!

Ronnie miro por los alrededores a buscar a su prima, en la cual no la ayo. Pero de pronto alguien le llama por su nombre.

—¡Hey Ronnie! —La niña morena se voltea y mira a Nikki que la saluda —. Como andas —. La rubia de suéter azul camino hacia donde esta su amiga.

—Nada amiga. —Ronnie le da un saludo de patinador y después ambas se sienta en la mesa —. ¿Que haces aquí en el restaurante? —Preguntando a su amiga.

—Solo aquí almorzando con mis padres. —Le responde mostrando en lugar en donde sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa que estaba un poco al fondo, en la cual los padres de Nikkei le saluda a la morena.

Ronnie le regresa el saludo y después vuelve a ver a su amiga. Al principio pensó mal de ella, ya que al parecer su amiga estaba desarrollando un sentimiento íntimo hacia su amigo Lincoln, pero eso no era una confirmación de ello. Así que la deja pasar y después comenzaron a conversar un poco, olvidando completamente del paradero de su prima.

En el cuarto del baño estaba Lincoln lavándose las manos al terminar de descargar sus miedos que tenía guardado en su vejiga, en la cual casi se orinaba de susto por la pelea que se iba armar. Pero cuando termino de sacarse las manos, Lincoln le quita el seguro del baño y después se encuentra con Carlota afuera de la puerta del baño de los hombres, en la cual salto de susto.

—Carlota... —Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que la latina le tapa la boca y ambos jóvenes se adentran al baño.

Una vez adentro, la morena serena agarra a Lincoln de sus costados, lo carga con facilidad, después le da un beso muy apasionante y lleno de lujuria que tenía guardada la joven latina.

Lincoln se sorprendió por el a repentino beso que daba Carlota, en la cual sentía la lengua de ella contra la suya. Era una experiencia algo rara que posiblemente no debía aprender en un tiempo, o por lo menos que llegara a una fase avanzada con una pareja.

Ambos jóvenes se tomaron su tiempo a explorar sus cuerpo entre caricias y después llegaron hasta las partes íntimas de ambos jóvenes. Los jóvenes se miraron entre sus bustos y después comenzaron a frotarlos.

Lincoln comenzó a tocar los pechos de Carlota, los manoseaba y a la vez jugando con ellos. Podía notar como los pezones comenzaron a ponerse duros. Le dijo que si podia desabrochar su vestido, en la cual ella asistió y dejó que el niño de la cabellera blanca comenzara a desabrochar los botones en donde estaba los pechos de la latina. Se tomo su tiempo y ahí los veía, grandes y morenos, los pezones era cafes es y podía notar los duros que estaba. Así que Lincoln abrió su boca y ahí comenzó a chupar los pezones de Carlos.

Carlota se sentía muy exitada, llevó casi dos mese que no se sentía así desde que su novio la dejó porque accidentalmente había dicho el nombre de Lincoln, en la cual pensó que lo había engañado con otro. No podía culparlo siendo que ellas se había enamorado perdidamente de niño blanco de pura raza. Estaba mal en tener sentimientos hacia un niño que apenas iba a cumplir sus 12, la diferencia de edades era bastante notorio y por eso no le importó a la latina. Quería por lo menos tener a su conejo entre sus brazos a darles esas caricias al que tanto le estaba guardando hacia el.

Cuando ambos jóvenes quería llegar más lejos. La puerta del baño se habré y ahí se encontraba Ronnie Anne furiosa y con ganas de matar a ambos. Pero eso no invitaba en poder ver a ambos jóvenes acostados en el suelo casi sin ropa. Así que ella entra y cierra la puerta con seguro.

Una vez adentro Ronnie le comienza arregañarlos a ambos y después Carlota finalmente le explica todo a Ronnie sus verdaderas intenciones, en la cual la prima comenzaba a llorar.

—Y por eso tengo eso sentimiento hacia el... "Sniff". —Carlota finalizó su triste fábula y ahí la Joven latino solo suspiro y después le da un abrazo a su prima.

—Realmente eres muy tonta y pervertida Carlota. Pero aún así te perdono, pero solo por que no llegaron a la parte buena. —Eso dejó a ambos sorprendidos al escucharlo las palabras que dijo Ronnie Anne.

—¿Así que no estás molesta conmigo? —Pregunto el albino.

—Mmm... no. No estoy molesta contigo. —Eso hizo que Lincoln se aliviará un poco —. No Lincoln, molesta no lo estoy... si no que ¡ESTOY FURIOSA! —Eso hizo que Lincoln se sobresaltará del susto por el grito de acusación que daba Ronnie hacia el albino.

—Ronnie yo puedo...

 **¡Pow!**

Lincoln no pudo terminar ya que Ronnie le había pateado en los bajos, en la cual el joven peli blanco había caído al suelo mientras se agarraba en sus partes íntimas y se aguantaba de no gritar como niña.

—Ronnie... Ahhhh! —Carlota no pudo decir ya que ella estaba siendo pellizcada y jalada de sus pechos por su prima.

—Y no piense que se me olvida de ti prima. —Ronnie siguió pellizcando a Carlota hasta que la suelta, ya que al parecer no le dolía tanto como fue a la primera vez.

Una vez que ambos se recuperaba del dolor que le había dado la bravucona. Ronnie comenzaba a quitarse las ropas y después mostraba ahora una niña desnuda con piel muy morena y serena que tenía. Claro no se comparaba con las de Carlotta, pero hey, ¿al menos es algo cierto?

Una vez que entendieron el mensaje, el trío comenzaron hacer su acto de orgia y después continuaron hasta el punto de tomar otra difícil decisión, en la cual tenía que decidir en qué oyó debe poner.

—Vamos Linky. Toma esta taco suprema que tiene todo y denota el sabor que traigo. —Carlota abriendo su vagina y mostrando su interior de ella.

—Si no me escoges como tu... —algo avergonzada por decirle algo tan humillante —. Taco normal, te juro que te haré una vida imposible. —Ronnie desviaba su vista hacia Lincoln, no quería que la mira mientras ella también se abría su vagina para que el patético de Loud la pudiera ver.

En eso Lincoln tardo un buen tiempo y decidió tomar la de Ronnie. En la cual alegro un la bravucona mucho. Carlota se sintió triste pero a la vez feliz que su prima tuviera su primera vez con su pareja.

Lincoln le dio caricias a la morena y le dice que lo haría con cuidado, en la cual la Latina asiente y siente como el pene le comenzaba a penetrarla lenta y dolorosamente. Ronnie se aguantaba ya que sabía que la primera era dolorosa, pero después el dolor comenzó a cesar y después fue remplazada por placer.

Los jóvenes hicieron su acto de amor y después continuaron por un tiempo hasta que le avisa que quería venirse. En la cual Carlota lo jalo y después agarra el miembro de Lincoln, evitando que el se viniera.

—Lo siento Lincoln, pero no puedes venirte aún. — Carlota suelta el pene de Lincoln de después comenzó a posicionar se y después lo preparo para que el pudiera penetrara. Y ahí el albino comenzó a introducir su miembro adentro de la joven latina mayor.

Al comparación de Ronnie que la tenía muy apretada, Carlota la tenia muy amplia y bastante mojada, en la cual Lincoln podía moverse y hacer cualquier cosa en el interior de Carlota. Carlotta se sentía en el paraíso al sentir el pene de su pequeño conejo, no era tan grande como la de su ex novio, pero la forma en la que lo hacía era diez veces mejor de lo que una vez le hacía su ex-novio. Y eso hacia confirmar que Lincoln era el novio que necesitaba tener a su lado, si tan solo no tuviera que competir con su prima favorita.

Lincoln estaba llegando a su límite y quería correrse, así que el saca el pene y se viene con todo lo que el traía consigo. Una vez que la sperma manchara el cuerpo desnudó de Carlota, ambos termina en el suelo y ahí tomaron su descanso.

Después de 5 minutos los tres jóvenes se limpia y después sale del baño, en la cual había un la señal de mantenimiento en ella. Lincoln y carlota se preocuparon pero Ronnie les dice que ella lo puso y que también tenía a alguien que hacía guardia. Eso hizo que los dos se aliviara y después cambiaron hacia donde esta su mesa.

Una vez llegaron a la mesa el mesero llegó y les avisa que sus ordenes tuvieron un pequeño retraso y que tomaría un poco más de lo habitual para preparar los tacos. Los jóvenes asistieron y decidieron tomar sus órdenes para llevar, en lo cual el mesero asiente y después de 15 minutos les da sus órdenes en unas cajas para llevar, y así ellos se va del restaurante.

Luego de una larga caminata, los jóvenes llegaron al departamento de Los Casagrandes, en donde ahí veía a Bobby y a Lori parados en la entrada de la tienda del departamento dándose unos besos mientras que la familia casagrande estaba ahí afuera esperando el regreso de los tres jóvenes.

—¿Como les fue en le restaurantes chicos? —Dice Maria al ver a los jóvenes con bolsas que al parecer podría ser sobras de lo que dejaron en el restaurante.

—No mucho mamá. —Le respondió con su típica de niña ruda.

—Y tu mija, ¿como te fue? —Ahora preguntando Frida, la madre de Carlota. Tomándoles una foto sin parar a los tres jóvenes.

—¡Mamá! —Grito un poco molesta por el mal hábito de su madre de tomar fotos en todo lo que pasaba en su vida —. Pues mamá, solo un poco de retraso.

Las madres se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Carlota y después Ronnie le contó sobre lo qué pasó en el restaurante, obvio que no del todo por su puesto. Le contó que tuvieron un pequeño retraso y les había dado uñalgo extra por compensación del retraso y que jamás volvería a pasar. Obvio que los jóvenes aceptaron las disculpas y decidieron tomar su órdenes para llevar , en la cual tenía en las bolsas en la que. Llevaba.

—Ya veo, ¿pero al menos tuvieron algo extra en todo eso cierto? —Dijo Bobby mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de Lori.

—Bueno Lincoln. Ya es hora de irnos. —Lori abre la ven y después espera que su hermano entrara a la camioneta.

Lincoln Mira a Ronnie y a Carlota y despuésse despide de ambas chicas. Pero no antes decirles.

—Mejor me llevaré a ambas para llevar. —Eso fue lo que le dijo Lincoln.

Una vez dicho veía como la Vanzilla se iba por las calles. Dejando las latinas muy sonrojadas por el comentario que le dijo el albino. En la cual ambas decide convertirse en rivales para así pelear por el amor de su único conejo blanco.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo. Y otra vez lo hizo largo. Pero bueno es algo que se compensa por el gran retraso que hice. Originalmente sería 2000 palabras, pero al final llegó hacer más de 3000 palabras. También quería dar más detalles en las enseñar de Lemon, pero al final opté en resumir para así terminar esta corto. Bueno amigos por desgracias no hay votación por problemas personales y por que ya pronto entraré a las clases universitarias. En la cual ya no tendré tiempo hasta vacación que sería entre oct o más. Bueno espero que les haya disfrutado y comente como me salió. Bueno sin decir más. Nos leeremos en el siguiente corto. Bye**


	11. Conociendo a mi madre (PT1)

—¡Lisa! ¿Dime que esta bebe que traigo es Lily? —Dijo Lincoln cargando a una bebe en sus brazos.

—Negativo. La pequeña criatura que llevash cargando en tus brazosh es nada másh y nada menosh que la unidad paterna de nueshtra madre. —Cuando Lisa confirmó a la pequeña infante que tenía en los brazos de su hermano, la bebe comenzó a llorar.

—Shhh... vuelve a dormir mamá. —Intentó calmar a la infante y rápidamente se volvió a dormir —. Lisa, como diablos pasó todo esto. —Dijo con la voz baja para no despertar a la infante.

La pequeña genial solo suspiro y después le cuenta todo a su hermano:

* * *

Lisa quería crear una poción rejuvenecedora para así poder rejuvenecer a Lori, en la cual le había pedido de favor en hacerle una, después de haberse ofrecido (sin permiso) como sujeto de pruebas en uno de sus más reciente experimentos.

Una vez terminado, quería poner aprueba antes de dárselo a su hermana mayor. Originalmente le pediría a su hermano que le ayudara con la prueba, pero no quería arriesgarse, ya que no estaba segura si la poción lo haría rejuvenecer al tal punto que lo volvería en un infante o en un embrion. Así que ella busco a alguien más mayor. Tenía por lo menos a 6 personas que podía pensar; Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, su madre y su padre. Decidió descartar a sus unidades fraternales y comenzar con uno de sus unidades paternales, en la cual su única opción era su madre. Ya que al parecer su padre estaba trabajando en su restaurante.

Una vez decidida fue a buscar a su madre y ahí la ve, sentada en la sala viendo la televisión. Intentó pensar en como engañar a su unidad paterna, hasta que una idea le llegó en su cabeza.

Lisa fue a la cocina e intentó buscar algo en el refrigerador, sacó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, en la cual había traído Luan de su trabajo como payasa en una fiesta de cumpleaños de alguien. Saca una caja de cartón de leche y cierra el refrigerador.

Una vez teniendo todo, Lisa comenzó hecharle leche en un vaso, luego abre la poción y lo mezcla con la leche, en la cual se torna de un color rosado, guarda la leche en el refrigerador y después salió del cuarto para ir hacia donde estaba su madre.

Una vez llegando Rita nota su hija y le dice que si iba a comer todo eso, en la cual Lisa le responde que era para ella. Rita se sorprende y a la vez sospecha de que algo no concuerda. Lisa nota la expresión de duda y le dice que quería saber cómo se siente al dar un gesto especial hacia una madre. En la cual la matriarca se sorprende y le da una abrazo a su pequeña genio.

Rita acepta el paste y comenzó a comer la rebana, luego tomo un poco de leche y no noto ningún cambio raro en ella, miro a su hija y no veía ninguna tabla de apuntes que siempre llevaba su hija consigo, en la cual le hace aliviar un poco.

Pasaron 30 minutos y no hubo cambios por parte de la matriarca. Suspiro la genio al saber que su poción no había funcionado, así que se baja del sofá y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Pasa una hora y la genio comenzó a trabajar en su segunda poción. Checo en sus notas cada fórmula y equation que tenía, miro en su pizarra e intentó averiguar si realmente su poción había tenido un efectos secundarios. Así que la genio decide checar y a ver cómo estaba ahora su unidad paterna. Cuando estaba apunto de salir afuera, escucha un fuerte grito.

 **¡AAAAHHHH**!

Lisa reconoció el grito y rápidamente salió de su habitación. Con cuidado baja las escaleras y cuando llegó a la sala, mira la puerta abierta del cuarto de sus unidades paternas, Lisa corrió hacia la habitación y cuando ella habré la puerta, mira a una joven adolescente con ropas de su madre que apenas le podía caber sin que el pantalón se le callers de su cintura.

La adolescente mira a la genio y después comenzó hablar con la pequeña niña.

—¡¿Lisa?! ¡¿que me está pasando?! —Dice la joven muy asustada por el cambio drástico que tenía en su cuerpo.

Lisa no sabía que decir, al parecer su poción si había funcionado, pero no de la manera que ella quería. Al parecer la poción le había rejuvenecido tanto a su madre que la dejó en estado de una joven adulta, como de casi 17 o 18 años de edad.

Cuando la genio estaba apunto de hablar, nota que la estatura de su madre comenzaba a bajar, y no solo de su altura, si no también su cuerpo comenzaba a encogerse de sus extremidades.

—L-Lisa, cariño. Q-Que me hiciste. —Lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos y se deslizaban en sus mejillas.

—M-Madre... y-yo... yo... lo shiento mucho, esh sholo que yo... —Lisa no pudo terminar ya que ahora veía a su madre en un estado de una niña de 6 años, en la cual aún seguía rejuveneciendo.

—L-i-s-a... —La joven niña comenzaba tartamudear, ya que ahora era niña de 2 años.

—¡No! —Lisa abraza a la infante y ahora su madre era una bebe. Lisa comienza a llorar y comenzaba a lamentarse mucho por lo que había hecho —. P-Por favor... (Sniff), no quiero perder a mi madre... (Sniff). —Liza abrazaba a la infante y después hubo un gran silencio.

Lisa asustada comienza a quitar la camisa rosa de su madre, cuando la quita, mira a una bebe como de 10 meses de edad. Lisa con cuidado mira a la infante, la bebe despierta y comienza a llorar. La genio estaba aliviada, su madre no había llegado en un estado de embrion, pero después nota que su madre ya no estaba rejuveneciendo después de haber pasado un buen tiempo que tenía en sus brazos.

Una vez que la drama pasó, Lisa intentó buscar la forma de regresar a su madre a su edad correspondida, en la cual tardó un buen tiempo. Lisa intentó checar a su madre, y nota que la bebe era un poco más grade de lo que ella había recordado. Y de ahí encontró la solución. Después de un tiempo y cálculos, descubrió que los efectos de la poción rejuvenecedor tendrían sus efectos secundarios, en la cual haría que su madre regresaría a la normalidad después de que pasara los efectos de la poción. Así que la genio comenzó salir de su habitación y traería a una persona en la que le ayudaría a cuidar a la infante, mientras que ella buscaría una forma de tener ocupado a toda su familia.

* * *

—Y ashí fue lo qué pasó. —Lisa terminó de contarle a su hermano.

Lincoln estaba muy molesto por lo que le hizo a su madre. No podía creer que casi había perdido a su mamá por algo tan estupido como una poción rejuvenecedora.

Cuando el muchacho estaba apunto de reclamar a su hermana. Siente un peso extra en sus brazos.

—¿Huh? —Lincoln miro en sus brazos y ve ahora una niña de dos años de edad —. ¡Wow! No bromeabas que mamá crecería tan rápido.

—Mmm... al parecer shu crecimiento eshtá acelerando másh rápido de lo que calculaba. Bueno esho no importa. Por ahora solo necesitamosh esperar mientras que nuestra unidad paterna crezca lo más rápido posible. No podemosh dejar que los demásh se enteren de la shituación de nuestra madre. —la genio comenzaba a sacar una pequeña toalla.

—Y para que una toalla. —Lincoln aequo una ceja y después recibe la toalla.

—Nuestra madre tuvo... shus problemash, y creo que es mejor que la llevesh a bañarla. —Dice la genio sacaba un pañal limpio junto con ropa interior, una sudadera de color verde y unos pequeños pantalones.

—¿Y por que me das tu ropas limpias? —Pregunto mientras agarraba las cosas que le daba su hermana.

—Puesh esh algo para cambiarshe por shu pueshto. Ademásh, nueshtra madre sheguirá creciendo hashta tal punto que ella regresharía a shu edad correshpondida. Ashí que mientrash tu la bañash, yo shaquearé las ropash de nuestras unidadesh y despuésh pensaremosh en como lidiar con nueshtra madre cuando ella llegue a la edad de poder penshar. —Lisa camino hacia la puerta, comenzó abrirla y dejó que Lincoln saliera.

Cuando lincoln estaba apunto de salirse, La niña de 2 años se despierta y mira a la cara de Lincoln.

—¡BUAAAH...! —Bostezo la pequeña niña —. ¡Papá! —Dijo Rita estirándose un poco sus brazos y piernas.

—¿¡Q-Que?! —Sorprendido por lo que dijo su mamá. Rita le pedía que la bajara y lincoln con cuidado la baja.

—Mmm... al parecer sus recuerdosh también se le están volviendo. Aunque esh muy pronto para decirlo shiendo que aún esh muy joven para que tenga usho de razón. —Mirando como su madre intentaba pararse de pie —. Y también se está logrando adaptarse tan rápido.

Para la sorpresa de los hermanos. Rita comenzó a crecer y ya el pañal comenzaba abrirse por si solo.

—¿Algo me pasa papá? —Pregunto Rita ahora con la misma altura de Lisa.

—Inclusho ya está hablando fluidamente. Creo que crecerá másh rápido de lo que eshperaba. Tendré que crear un aparato para borrar uno cuantosh recuerdo. Aunque neceshitaré pensharlo shi sherá necesario o no. —Pensado Lisa mientras buscaba soluciones.

—No pasa nada Ma... digo cariño. Solo estas creciendo un poco, eso es todo. —El muchacho estaba muy incómodo por lo que le tuvo que decir a su madre.

—¡Enserio! —Lincoln agita su cabeza, afirmándole que si era verdad —. ¡Puedes medir mi estatura! Quiero ver que tan alta puedo ser cuando yo sea más grande. —La pequeña rubia con pecas fue hacía la puerta y se posiciona para que su supuesto padre la midiera y le maracara por el marco de la puerta.

Lincoln sin opción, le pide a Lisa que le prestara un lápiz. Lisa suspira y fue a buscar uno en su cuarto, luego regresó con una en su mano y se lo da a su hermano. Lincoln se acerca a su madre de posible 4 años aún sin su ropa, le hace una línea en el marco de la puerta en donde estaba paraba la pequeña y después le dice que ya está.

—Déjame ver. —Rita mira el marco de la puerta y nota lo alta que estaba —. Vaya papá. Voy hacer muy grande como mamá. —Dice muy alegre la niña.

—Bueno, es hora de que te bañes. Toma. —Lincoln le da la toalla a su madre.

—No. —Le contestó algo molesta a Lincoln.

—¿Que? —Sorprendido por lo que había escuchado su madre.

—Me siento muy cómoda sin tener absolutamente nada. —La niña daba unos giros y dejaba que la brisa le tocara por todo su cuerpo.

Al ver la actitud de su madre, le daba una idea de que ese pequeño habito suyo fuera idéntico a la de Lily cuando ella no quería usar nada de ropa.

Si tener más opción. Lincoln le dice a su madre que fuera al baño, ya que ella necesitaba tomarse de una buena ducha y que el le ayudaría a preparar el baño.

La pequeña Rita asiente y toma la mano de Lincoln y ambos se fueron juntos al baño.

* * *

Una vez en el baño. Lincoln comenzó llenar la tina y después prepara todo para que su madre pueda bañarse. Pero cuando el se dio la vuelta, pudo notar que ahora su madre era más grande, casi como la estatura de las gemelas.

—Mm... Papa. —Rita intentando jalar el polo naranja de Lincoln —. Quieres bañarte conmigo. —Lincoln se sorprende por lo que le dijo la pequeña.

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Algo nervioso mientras un pequeño rubor de vergüenza comenzaba aparecer de su rostro.

—Aww vamos papá. No me quiero aburrirme en la tina. —Rita poniendo la cara de puchero.

—Ma-... Rita, cariño. No puedo, me acabo de bañar y... sabes como se pondría tu madre cuando me así de mojado. —Esperando que su madre le creyera lo que acaba de decir.

—Ok entiendo. —Rita se pone triste. Lincoln no le gustaba esa expresión que ponía su madre.

—Cariño, qué tal si cuando acabaremos de bañarte, vamos a ir por unos helados. —El rostro de Rita comenzó alegrase al escuchar lo que le dijo.

—¡¿Me puedes comprarme un helado de chocolate?! —Esperando escuchar su respuesta.

—¡Pues claro! Hasta podríamos poner chispas de chocolate si quieres —. Eso alegro mucho la niña.

—¡Si! ¡Gracias Pop-Pop! —Rita le da un gran abrazo a Lincoln y después ella salta en la tina, en la cual un gran chapuzón de agua comenzó a mojarle al pobre albino —. Ops... perdón. —Dijo un poco avergonzada por lo que acabo de hacer.

Lincoln suspiro mientras el Intentaba secarse, pero al estar muy mojado no tubo de otra que cambiarse de ropa.

—Bueno cielo, iré a cambiarme de ropa. Así que espérame cuando llegue para así poder tallarte bien el la espalda. —Lincoln comenzó a salir del daño y después camino hacia su cuarto.

Después de unos minutos Lincoln sale de su habitación y fue haber lo que hacía Lisa. Lincoln se adentra al cuarto de su hermana, y mira como Lisa estaba escribiendo varios apunto en su pizarra. La genio nota la presencia de su hermano y después pone la tiza en el marco de la pizarra.

—¿Alguna noticiash shobre la unidad paterna de nueshtra madre? —Dijo la genio esperando por lo que le iba decirle a su hermano.

—Creo que mamá está comenzando a pensar por si misma. Hasta ahora ella creer que sigo siendo padre. Pero que pasará cuando ella llegue a la edad de la adolescencia. Obviamente se dará cuanto que no soy su padre, y mamá nos preguntará con varias preguntas.

Lisa sabía que tarde o temprano su madre llegaría a la edad en donde ella comenzaría a cuestionar sobre su vida. Si su recuerdos llegará a mezclarse con los eventos que estaba pasando, posiblemente su unidad paterna no sería la misma madre al que tanto conoce y ama. Y eso traería complicaciones.

—Eshta bien. Sholo termina de bañarla y tráemela a mi cuarto. No podemos dejar que nueshtra madre shiga exponiéndose mucho y pienshe que nosotrosh la tenemosh shecueshtrada. Sholo debemosh tenerla aquí por un buen rato másh y finalmente eshta peshadilla terminará. —Lincoln asiente su cabeza y después comienza salirse de su cuarto.

* * *

Al llegar la puerta del baño, Lincoln habré la puerta y nota que las cortinas de la tina estaban cerradas, rodeándolo completamente la tina. Lincoln camino y se acercó la tina, y una cerca, el abre la cortina y nota a una chica como la estatura de Lincoln.

La joven rubia disfrutaba de su baño en la tina, y cuando ella se da la media vuelta, ella abre los ojos y mira a un albinos mirándole con eso ojos tan grandes. Y eso hizo que la chica de 11 o 12 años gritara.

—Aaaahhhh! —Ese grito hizo que Lincoln cayera al suelo y después mira a su madre intentando todo lo posible en cubrirse así misma —. ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡No sabes que este baño estaba ocupado!

—¡Espera! ¡Eso no es lo que parece...!

—¡Aaaaghhhh! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Intruso! ¡Monstruo pervertido! —Rita comienza tirar cosas a Lincoln con cualquier que estaba cerca de ella.

—E-espera lo siento yo... ¡Ouch! —Lincoln recibía varios objetos que le pegaba y después decidió salirse del baño.

Una vez afuera el cierra la puerta, comenzó a caer al suelo y después se tapa la cara con sus manos. El pobre muchacho no se le podía quitar la imagen que tenía en su cabeza. No solo había visto a una chica desnuda que posiblemente fuera de su edad, si no que esa chica desnuda era su propia madre.

—Dios, por que me pasa eso a mi. —Pensó así mismo mientras tomaba varios respiro profundo.

Cuando Lincoln se calmo un poco, escucha que alguien comenzaba a tocar la puerta del baño, así que el albino se levanta y después le comienza a responder.

 **¡Knock knock knock!**

Lincoln toco la puerta y después espero que ella le respondiera.

—¿Eres ese chico que entró sin permiso cierto? —Escucha la voz de su madre atrás de la puerta.

—Así es... Lamento mucho por entrar y verte así. Es solo que...

—Tu no eres mi Pop-Pop... ¿cierto?

Lincoln se quedo helado al escuchar lo que le dijo su madre. Sabía que debía terminar de bañarla antes de que ella siguiera creciendo. Ahora tenía que explicarle a Lisa que ya era demasiado tarde para poder ayudar a su mamá.

—No... no lo soy. —Dijo con un tono de culpa.

—Ya veo.

Lincoln quería decirle sobre todo a su madre, pero después escucha lo que su madre le acababa de decirle.

—Solo quería decirte que las ropas que me distes ya no me quedan, y posiblemente la toalla es demasiada pequeña para mi.

Una vez dicho, el albino le dice que le esperara y se fue corriendo hacia el cuarto de Lisa. Lincoln le explica a Lisa sobre la situación de su madre, ella asiente y le da las ropas de Lynn y Luan más una toalla más grande. Lincoln las toma y se fue corriendo hacia llegar la puerta del baño.

Toco la puerta del baño y después pudo nota a su madre un poco más alta que Lincoln. Rita toma las cosas y cerró la puerta. Tardo 10 minutos y finalmente la joven rubia salió del baño, pudo notar que usaba las ropas de Lynn.

Cuando Lincoln iba hablar con ella, el recibe una fuerte bofetada, y luego ella le dice.

—Eso es por entrar así y verme desnuda. ¿Que acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? Y por cierto. ¿Donde estoy? Esto no parece mi casa.

Lincoln comenzó por eres nervioso. No sabía que hacer si decirle la verdad a su mamá... no, no podía, posiblemente le creería como loco al decirle que su hija de 4 años le había rejuvenecido hasta tal punto de dejarla como una bebe y ahora estaba creciendo de la manera que uno no sabría cómo explicar.

—Oye. ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? —Rita Intentaba llamar su atención.

—¡Ah..! O perdón... solo estaba pensado en algo jejeje. —Riéndose un poco nervios, mientras que Rita fruncía el ceño de sospechas hacia el joven peli blanco.

¡Ya llegamos!

—Ay no. —Para su horror, su familia había llegado. Lincoln toma la mano de Rita y lo lleva hacia la habitación de Lisa.

Una vez adentro. Lincoln le dice a Lisa que todos había llegado, La genio le dice a Lincoln que le diera esas ropas a Rita y que fuera a su habitación, ya que ella les haría ganar algo de tiempo.

Rita estaba apunto de reclamar a ambos hermanos, hasta que Lincoln le vuelve a tomar de la mano y después se lo lleva a su habitación. Pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar, Lincoln le dice que se pusiera esas ropas y después le explicaría todo.

La chica solo suspira y después le cierra la puerta. Una vez adentro, miro a su alrededor, nota que el cuarto era muy pequeño, casi como si estuviera en un closet. La rubia mira una foto en el marco y nota que veía a varias chicas rodeando a un solo chico. Se sorprendería si supiera que todas ella fuera sus hermanas o posiblemente unas cuantas serían sus primas. Dejó el marco en su lugar, comenzó ponerse las ropas y después le avisa que ella podía entrar.

La puerta se habré y entro el joven albino. Lincoln miro a su madre y nota que ella no usaba las ropas de ninguna de sus hermanas. Rita esperaba que el chico le explicara todo y por que estaba en una casa ajena y no a la suya. Pero antes de poder explicarle, la puerta se habré y ve a todas sus hermanas mirando a ambos jóvenes. Y después comienza hablar.

—Ok Lincoln. Literalmente quien es esa afortunada chica que tienes a tu lado. —Dice Lori muy emociona por saber quien era su pareja.

—¡Vaya! Es muy bonita. Aunque por una razón sus ropas me resultan familiares. —Dice Leni algo curioseada por las ropas que llevaba la rubia.

—Bro. Sabía que lograrías encontrar a alguien después del rompimiento de Stella. Realmente nos sorprendes. —Agrego la ronquera.

—Si, ¿acaso planeabas hacerle algo especial con ella a solas? Jejeje, ¿Entiendes? —comentó Luan, mientras hacía que ambos jóvenes se coloreaba sus caras.

—Vaya Lincoln, ya al fin encuentras otra. Como lo haces para conseguir novia. —Dijo Lynn orgullosa de su hermano.

—Mmm... sabía que tu alma superaría la depresión. —Lucy aparece detrás de ambos y eso los hace asustar a la pareja.

—¡Cielos! ¡De donde apareciste! —Exclama Rita asustada por e repentino apareció de la gótica.

—"Suspiro" Estaba aquí enfrente todo este tiempo, pero eso ya no importa. Lincoln, hasta cuanto lo ibas a decir que ya tienes novia.

Rita estaba apunto de decirles que el chico no era su novia, hasta que las gemelas la interrumpe.

—Oye, ¿te gusta jugar el lodo? —Pregunto Lana a Rita.

—Por supuesto que no le gusta, viendo cómo es hermosa, apuesto que ella le gusta arreglarse mucho. Si quieres, podemos arreglarnos juntas y también tomarnos una taza de té.

—No, ella vendrá a jugar conmigo. —Gritando Lana a Lola

—No, ella vendrá a jugar conmigo. —Gritando Lola a Lana.

Ambas hermanas comenzaba a pelearse y después salieron del cuarto.

Las demás hermanas esperaba que Lincoln dijeran algo, hasta que el Sr. Lynn les llamo todos.

—Lincoln. ¿Has visto a tu madre? No le he visto por ninguna parte. —Dijo el .

Lincoln se quedo muy nervioso, ya que la persona que estaba buscando estaba enfrente de sus narices.

—Pues yo...

—Shalió a hacer ejerciciosh. —Interrumpió la genio mientras pasaba por las hermanas —. Me dijo que no tenía nada que hacer, ashí que ella shalió y dijo que regresaría másh tarde.

—Mmm... normalmente me avisaría... bueno nada más quería saber donde esta. — mira a la joven Rita, nota a todas sus hijas reunidas en el cuarto de su hijo. Se le dibuja una sonrisa y después comienza alegrarse —. Buena niñas, creo que es hora de dejar a los tórtolos a solas, ¿no lo creen?

—Pero aún tenemos que...

—Nada de peros. —El señor Lynn con su tono autoritario —. Vamos chicas que aún me deben de ayudar a sacar las compras que están en la ven. —Las hermanas asiente y después todos se marchan del cierto de Lincoln.

Una vez que están a solas. Los dos jóvenes se sientan en la cama y después le explica todo a su madre. Tardaron un buen tiempo de charlar, pero había algo que no andaba bien. Había pasado más de 10 minutos y su madre no había crecido. Eso hizo que creara un nuevo problema.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Diablos que si me pase. Originalmente sería 1500 palabras, pero párese que me sobre pase de nuevo con casi 4000 palabras. Diablos que esto ya no será los cortos y solo se llamará las historias de Lincoln Loud. Comente en los comentarios si necesito cambiar el nombre ya que no tiene sentido llamarlo cortos si ya no será tan cortos para hacer historias. Bueno dejando eso aún lado, esta historia tendrá dos parte siendo que necesito pensar en como Rita se podría enamorar de su propio hijo sin tener que poner cosas clichés. Pero bueno. Sin decir más m, nos leeremos en el siguiente corto.**


	12. La carta equivocada Pt 1

En Banger's Mosh, los hermanos Loud estaba escuchando la historia que contaba su madre, "Rita", en la cual ellos llegaron al restaurante a espera a la llegada de Sam.

Todo comenzó con una carta que había llegado por correo. Lincoln había recogiendo el correo, y de ahí se encuentra con una carta que lo impresiona tanto, inmediatamente llama a una reunión de hermanos de emergencia. Lincoln presenta la carta que lo llevó a llevar a cabo la reunión: una carta de amor, dirigida a "L. Loud".

Los hermanos comienzan a preguntar para quién es la letra, ya que podría ser para cualquiera de ellos. Comenzaron hablar sobre sus posibles parejas, y de como se había enamorado de sus interese amoroso. Y una vez terminado, Lucy sugiere enviar una señal a sus enamorados para avisarles que están interesados en ellos, lo que les llevará a escribir una segunda carta y dar más información. Acordaron ir con este plan, ya que cada uno de ellos se acerca a sus respectivos enamoramientos, mientras les da un guiño sutil, para hacerles saber que les agradan.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos invocan otra reunión, donde todos dicen que enviaron su señal a sus enamorados. Luna luego llega con la siguiente carta, y en la carta había una sola rosa, haciendo que los hermanos se queden boquiabiertos. Con esta información, las opciones se reducen ya que ninguno era de las parejas que esperaban las chicas, y de ahí dejaron unas cuantas opciones parada una de sus hermanas.

Las posibles hermanas festejan por su posible pareja, pero Luna no estaba feliz, ya que les dece que no le dio la señal a su admirador secreto, Sam, porque siente que Sam está fuera de su alcance, pero aún así las demás le aseguran que todavía está adentro. Lucy les dice que posiblemente el admirador secreto envió una rosa como muestra de su afecto, y que ellas debería hacer lo mismo con sus enamorados, dándole una muestra a cambio, lo que dará lugar a una tercera y última carta solicitando una cita. Los cuatro hermanas luego proceden a dar a sus respectivos enamorados sus muestras de amor.

Al día siguiente, Leni llega con la tercera y última carta. Al leerla, supieron de inmediato que esta carta era nada más y nada menos que su hermana amante de lo británico de Luna, en la cual se emocionada ya que ella es la destinataria de esa carta. Así que sin perder el tiempo es llevada por los hermanos para que así supieran que era su admirador.

Unas vez llegando, descubren que sus padres estaban allí, luego el Sr Lynn, les preguntan qué están haciendo aquí. Lincoln les dice que están esperando a Sam, el admirador secreto de Luna, por la carta de amor que les enviaron. Rita, sin embargo, les dice que hubo una confusión, y que las cartas estaban destinadas a Sr Lynn.

Rita les cuenta a sus hijos sobre como ella era guardia de cruce, y como Rita alabó el acento británico de Sr Lynn. cada vez que cruzaba la calle. De ahi les explica que ella no tuvo el coraje de hablar con él, y que ella le entregó algunas cartas de amor para mostrarle su afecto. Rita finalmente tuvo el coraje de invitarlo a una cita y se reunió en Banger's Mosh, donde se enamoraron.

Una vez terminado la historia y también aclarando las cosas. Luna se siente más abierta después de la historia, y finalmente tenía el coraje de expresar su amor hacia Sam, y dice que todos deberían hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dicho. Los hermanos Loud's se va de vuelta a su casa y de ahí todos comenzaron a escribir una vez más sus cartas de amor hacia sus enamorados.

Lori escribió su carta para Bobby, ya que ella quería demostrar su afecto hacia el. Bobby le había dado tanto por ella, que era justo darle por lo menos una prueba de su gran amor que le tiene hacia el joven latino.

Leni escribió la suya (Con la ayuda de su hermana, Lori) para Chaz. Leni realmente amaba mucho a ese joven gordito de las oferta de descuento. Realmente le había robado su inocente corazón.

Luan estaba debatiendo en escribir a quien. En su lado izquierdo estaba la de Benny, pero su lado derecho la de Maggie. Realmente tenía que decidir a quien antes de poder salir con su amor alocado.

Lynn se batalla mucho en escribir su carta hacia el joven latino de Francisco. Ella no era tan expresiva con su sentimientos amorosos, ni mucho menos era tan feminista, ya que lo único que tenía en su mente era en los deportes. Pero también quería expresar lo femenina que era, ya que temía que el solo lo viera como una marimacha que se creía un hombre. Así que se la pasará toda la noche en poder escribir una buena carta para el.

Al igual que Luan, Lucy se batalla en que carta debería enviar. En su lado izquierdo estaba la carta de Rocky, mientras que su derecha estaba la de Silas. Rocky era un buen chico y fue la primera persona que logró aceptar lo que realmente era ella. Pero Silas era un chico que era igual que ella, y también el compartía los mismos gusto que ella. Era difícil para la pobre gótica en decidir entre dos amores, un amor oscuro y un amor de luz. Vaya la crueldad que le había tocado.

Lana ya tenía escrito su carta, ya que ella tenía la garantía de poder darle sin ningún problema a Skippy. Lola por otra parte tenía también terminado su carta para Winston, en la cual esperaba que el aceptara sus sentimientos. Pero para estar seguro, ella lo amenazaría y así tendría ya garantizada una buena relación con su chico soñado.

Lisa había terminado con la suya, aunque también estaba pensado si valía la pena en poder experimente esas emociones humanas, en la cual experimentaría ese sentimiento del amor platónico. Al principio quería remover esos sentimientos, ya que era un estorbo para su trabajo. Pero al sentir por primera vez algo que le podría cambiar su estado emocional, quería darle una oportunidad esas emocionales humanas y así poder estudia un poco al fondo. Solo espero que su David no lo rechaza como loca ya que eso también experimentaría la emoción del rechazo.

Lily había finalizado con lo suyo, haciendo un dibujo de ella misma con su oso de peluche, juntos en el medio de una buena atardecer (Vaya con los gustos de Lily XD).

Lincoln aún estaba inseguro si podia darle la carta a Paige. Al principio la historia que le contó su madre le dio la fuerza de poder hacerlo, pero a la vez perdía ese coraje ya que no quería ponerse en ridiculo con la tercera chica que estaba enamorado. No quería desaprovechar esa oportunidad, pero tampoco quería que Paige lo viera como un extraño acosador.

—Si tan solo fuera fácil. —Dijo con frustración. No quería volver a pasar por lo del video, realmente fue un idiota en grabarse así mismo con la primera chica que estaba enamorado. ¿Porque no escogió otra chica que no fuera de su clase? Pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa ahora es intentar, y rezar que por lo menos esa chica lo aceptará.

Y por último llegamos a la rockera. Luna estaba inspirada en ponerle cada detalle en esa carta. Se dedico mucho que su caligrafía fuera perfecta y con algo de su estilo. Luna conocía muy bien a Sam, sus gustos, su pasión, y todo lo que tenía que ver con el rock. Sam era la chica que le dio esa pasión, y por eso espera con hacías que Sam logrará aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Tomó toda la noche en escribir la carta para Sam, que por no darse cuenta, el tiempo pasó y la joven rockera británica se había quedado dormida.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente. Los hermanos Loud's había despertado y desayunando después de una fatiga noche en escribir sus cartas. La mayoría está con muchas energías, mientras que los demás están muy desvelados, en especial para dos hermanos.

Lincoln hacia lo posible en mantenerse despierto, entreteniéndose a si mismo. Luna por otra se había servido una tercera taza de puro café, en la cual el sabor le sabía muy amargo, incluso si le agradaba mucha azúcar en ella.

Después del desayuno. Lori les ordenó a todos sus hermanos que fuera a la camioneta y que no esperaría un minuto más. Eso hizo que todas las chicas escuchara el comando mágico de la dictadora y de ahí todos se fueron de inmediato a la camioneta. Todas están en la Vanzilla, pero después nota que faltaba dos hermanos más.

Lori frustrada comenzó a gritar a sus dos hermanos.

—¡Más vale que ustedes dos baje de una vez si no quieren que los dejen! —Una vez dicho, espero que sus hermanos bajara... pero al parecer ningún salía de la casa —. Genial eso era lo que me faltaba... Literalmente esos dos no se salvarán de esa. Si no bajan en 5 minutos nos iremos sin ellos. —Lori sacó su celular y después comenzó a entretenerse un rato.

Mientras tanto en la casa. Luna está buscando en su cuarto un pequeño sobre, en la cual lo necesitaba para poner su carta en ella. La rockera lo buscó por todos lado y no nada que le podía ayudar a guardar su hoja.

"¡Más vale que ustedes dos baje de una vez si no quieren que los dejen!"

Esas fueron los gritos de su hermana mayor, y vaya que sonaba molesta.

—¡GODDAMMIT! Donde diablos están esos malditos sobres! —Luna muy frustrada, sale de su cuarto.

La rockera corrió y bajo las escalera. Pero cuando la rockera estaba apunto llegar a la planta baja, Choca con alguien y de ahí varios casas salieron volando por los aires.

Lincoln quejándose del dolor por el choque, el se levanta del suelo y de ahí nota a su hermana tirada en el suelo.

—¿Estas bien Luna? —Le da su mano para que ella pudiera levantarse.

—Ay... Yes Bro. —Luna toma su mano y se levanta del suelo —. Siento mucho por choque Little Bro.

—No te preocupes Luna, yo también estaba corriendo. —Lincoln miro sus cosas tiradas en el suelo y comienza a recogerlos.

—Lo siento tanto Bro. Déjame ayudarte. —Luna se inclina y le comienza ayudar a su hermano.

Después de unos segundos, termina de recoger las cosas tiradas y después notan dos hojas tiradas junto con dos sobres de cartas en el piso. Luego ambos notaron que no tenía sus cartas de amor y decidieron recogerlas. Antes de poder saber si esas cartas eran suya, escucha el sonido del claxon.

 **¡BOCINAZO! ¡BOCINAZO!**

—¡LUNA! ¡LINCOLN! ¡SI USTEDES DOS NO BAJAN ESOS TRASEROS EN MENOS DE UN MINUTO! LOS DEJAREMOS Y DESPUÉS CUANDO REGRESE! ¡YO MISMA LOS CONVERTIRÉ EN PRETZELS HUMANOS POR HACERME ESPERAR TANTO POR USTEDES!

Los hermanos no lo pensaron dos veces y se fueron corriendo hacia la salida de su hogar. Una vez a fuera, los hermanos se adentra a la camioneta y de ahí la Vanzilla comenzó a moverse.

El día había llegado. Luna, con su carta de amor en la mano, la desliza en el casillero de Sam y se marcha rápidamente. Después un trío de compañeros de banda pasa, y Sam se detiene para abrir su casillero. Ella abre su casillero, la carta de amor anónimo en la que se deslizó Luna se cae al suelo. Sam lo levanta, lee la carta y sonríe, lo que hace que Luna sonría con confianza, pensando que Sam podría devolverle su afecto.

Luego del día, los hermanos discretamente deslizan en sus cartas de amor a sus respectivos enamoramientos. Todos estabas ansiosos en saber si sus enamorados les devolvería los afectos, ya que cada uno quería comenzar de una vez su relación con sus enamorados.

Después de eso los hermanos Loud fueron al restaurante "Banger's Mosh" para celebrar. Cada uno les contó sobre cómo hicieron para entregar sus cartas de manera discreta.

Lori les contó lo suyo: y les dice que Bobby había rechazado su carta anónima, ya que el dijo que su único amor era de ella, y que rechazaría cualquier carta que no fuera la de Lori. Eso le hizo saber que su amado Bubu osito era una persona lea.

Leni les dijo que el suyo fue lo bastante discreto que hasta parecía que había superado a Lucy, en cuando se tratare de ser sigiloso. Pero en realidad, intentaba hacer lo que podía y hacía que ella chocara múltiples veces con el joven chico de los descuentos.

Luan dice que actuó en ensayo de actuación y logro colocar la carta en sus pantallas si que Benny se diera cuenta.

Lynn dice que hizo lo mismo con las otras cartas. Colocando la carta adentro de la gorra de baseball.

Lincoln le dice que entrego la suya cuando su enamorada Paige, estaba jugando en el arcade de baile.

Lucy nada más les dijo que solo puso la carta en su mochila. Ya que para la amante de lo oscuro y experta en sigilo, logro poner la carta sin que nadie se diera cuanta.

Lana le dice que entrego la suya a Skippy, mientras que Lola lo hizo lo mismo.

Lisa logro lo suyo usando una cortina de invisibilidad.

Una vez dicho. Los hermanos paga por la comida y de ahí se fueron a sus casa. Esperando que el día terminara y que comenzara un nuevo día.

* * *

Era una gran día en el recreos de la escuela, y vemos como Lincoln Loud estaba almorzando en la mesa solo. Ya que al parecer, estaba teniendo sus momento con sus parejas que increíblemente aceptaron estar con ellos y que quisieron pasar el almuerzo con ellos.

Lincoln estaba feliz por ellos. Ya que al menos ellos lograron tener sus parejas. Pero también estaba algo triste ya que estaba solo y podía notar que casi todos que estaban en la cafetería tenía pareja, incluso miraba Chandler sosteniendo la mano de Cristina, en la cual se daba besos. Eso hacía que el albino se sintiera ahora excluido de todo.

Así que el toma sus cosa y fue salir para afuera; pero antes de salir, fue detenido por alguien.

—Tu eres Lincoln Loud... cierto?

El albino se voltea y mira a una chica peli naranja vestida con una camisa sin mangas de color amarillo, jeans azules y una sandalias de color amarillo.

—S-si l-lo soy. —Dijo Lincoln nervioso, he intentando no tartamudear mucho.

—Bueno... Encontré tu carta que estaba guardada en mi mochila y... lo leí... —Dijo Paige sacando la carta y de ahí pudo notar las insignias.

—Oh... entonces... —Rascando su cabeza mientras mantenía la calma.

—Lo que decía en esa carta fue... no se como decirlo pero... solo dire que fue la carta más pasional y increíble que jamás haya leído. —Dijo Paige con una sonrisa.

—¡¿En-Enserio?! —Algo confundido. Ya que lo que había escrito no era mucho y que solo hablaba lo que el pensaba de ella.

—Así es. Tu carta me hizo entender mucho y me dio el coraje de poder expresar mis sentimientos. Por eso yo... —La sonrisa de Paige cambio y mostró una muy triste —. No puedo corresponderte.

Al decir esas palabras, hicieron que el mundo de Lincoln comenzara a derrumbarse por completo.

—¿Q-que? —Lincoln dijo con un tono de impacto y a la vez quebrado. No lo podía entender, que acaso no dijo ella que la carta era bastante pasional he increíble? Sin tanto le gusto la carta, ¿por que el rechazo?

—Tu carta me hizo ver las cosas y me dio el coraje de poder expresar mis sentimientos hacia alguien más. Por eso solo vine a decirte que gracias. —Lincoln se había perdido lo que le decía la peli naranja —. Verás yo... tengo un interés con las mujeres y yo...

—Espera un minuto. —Interrumpiendo Paige por lo que acabo de escuchar — ¡¿Acaso te gusta las chicas?! —Lincoln viendo como Paige asiente con su cabeza.

—Por eso te digo que lo siento. No puedo corresponderte. Eres un chico Lindo y agradable. No se por que nadie te quiere tener como pareja. Eres un muy increíble y atentos con todos. —Paige pone sus manos en los hombros del albino —. Pero no puedo ser esa chica. Tal vez algún día lo encuentres. —Paige dejó los hombros y le da la carta a Lincoln, luego comenzó a dejar el albino —. Te por segura que la chica idea vendrá por ti.

Una vez que se fue, Lincoln abre la carta y quería saber que hizo mal. Pero a leerlo, se da cuenta de que nada de lo que estaba escrito era suyo. Aparte la caligrafía y la forma que la describe parecía como si una chica quería hablar con otra. Y de ahí se da cuenta de algo, algo que de un momento quería irse de la escuela y ir corriendo hacia la escuela en donde estudiaba sus hermanas mayores. Y tenía que hacerlo ya mismo.

* * *

Después de llamadas he intentos de salir de la escuela. Lincoln sale de la escuela junto con sus hermanas menores, en la cuales estaban algo triste, ya que sus respectivas parejas había sido rechazas.

Una vez llegando, vemos cómo las demás hermanas estaban igual de triste. Pero luego notan que faltaba alguien en la camioneta.

—¿Donde está Luna? —Pregunto el peli blanco.

Lori le explica al albino que Luna había sido rechazada y que ella decidió salir caminando a solas.

Las hermanas menores estaban con la boca abierta, y Lincoln no quedaba atrás. El sabía la razón por ello, su carta debió haberlo... o haberla puesto en situación en la que pensaría que Luna era un tipo de nerd, en la cual solo le encantaba jugar los videojuegos, leyendo cómic y de cómo se expresaría a si mismo, si esa persona en la que hizo la cuarta fuera solamente para una chica en la que había sido rechazado.

Sin decir ninguna sola palabra. Los hermanos se adentra a la camioneta y después la camioneta comenzó a mover.

* * *

Luego de que los hermanos llegaran a la casa. Lincoln espero pacientemente la llegada de su hermana rockera de Luna. Se sentía culpable ya que el accidente qué pasó desde de ayer, hizo que sus cartas cambiara y ahora su hermana había sido rechazada por su culpa.

Después de unas horas, alguien tocaba por la puerta y el peli blanco comenzó contestar la puerta. Cuando la habré, nota una chica rubia, con un mechón verde azulado. Ella viste una camisa blanca, con el roundel del en él, una chaqueta de cuero azul claro, jeans rasgados de color burdeos, y botas de color púrpura oscuro.

—Hola... ¿en que puedo ayudarte? —Lincoln pregunta a la joven rubia.

—¿Quería saber si estaba Luna aquí? —Respondió la rubia mientras ella sacaba una carta.

Lincoln se sorprende al ver la carta y de ahí se da cuenta de que esa persona era la persona en la que Luna estaba enamorada.

—¿Así que usted es, Sam, cierto?

Sam se sorprende por saber su nombre.

—Y tu eres el hermano menor de Luna. Lincoln Loud, cierto? —El albino asiente su cabeza, confirmando ser esa persona —. Mi nombre es Sam Sharp. Soy la amiga y compañera de banda de tu hermana.

—Mucho gusto ,Sam... Luna todavía no ha llegado a casa. —Lincoln ahora cambio de tema y después le comenzó a decirle a Sam que su hermana no estaba en la casa.

—Ya veo... aún debe de estar triste. —Sam se puso la cabeza abajo.

—Así que... tu eres la persona que mi hermana quería confesar. —Sam se sorprende al saber que el albino sabía sobre la confesión.

—¡¿Como lo sabes?! —Sam miro a Lincoln.

—Pues yo... —Lincoln le explica a Sam sobre las cartas y de cómo se enteró de que su hermana estaba enamorada de otra chica. Luego de eso ambos se sienta y después comenzaron a conversar un poco.

—Vaya. Realmente tu hermana le puso mucha pasión en esa carta. —Sam dejó de leer la carta y después comenzó comparar la de Lincoln —. Aún que tu carta tampoco no estaba mal. Realmente le pones empeño en ello. Y si todo lo que dices es cierto, pues me parece bien la honestidad que pusiste en esa carta. Realmente eres un chico muy especial sabes. —Sam le da un pequeño abrazo al joven Loud.

—Gracia por el comentario. Aún así Recibiría el inevitable rechazo de Paige, al saber que ella le gusta a otra chica. —Lincoln dio suspiro de derrota.

—Aún así lo tomaste con calma. Y esa es una buena forma madura de poder aceptar el rechazo, y no dejar que tus emociones exploten. —Sam recordando la forma en la que Luna no lo tomó bien el rechazo, tan solo fingió en aceptar el rechazo y salir corriendo del lugar.

—Así que... ahora que leíste la carta de Luna... que piensas de ella ahora? —Lincoln esperando por la respuesta de la rubia rockera.

—Hmm... Luna es una buena amiga. La mejor amiga que tengo... pero aún con esa carta no la veo con esos ojos. Realmente la quiera como amiga, y no por que no quiera ser lesbiana, si no que... nada más tengo los ojos fijados en alguien más.

—Oh... ya veo. Así que... que le dirás a Luna cuando llegue a casa? —Miro a Sam y nota que tenía los ojos cerrados.

—No mucho, solo diría lo mismo. Aún que ahora se los verdaderos sentimientos de Luna... tan solo... le dire que si importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a su lado en lo que ella necesite. —San comenzó acariciar los cabellos blancos del albino —. No te moleste esto cierto?

—N-no para nada. —Lincoln algo sonrojado por las caricias que daba la rubia.

—Sabes Lincoln, Paige tiene razón. —Lincoln se sorprende y alza su cabeza para mirar a Sam —. Realmente eres un chico muy especial, y quien sabe, posiblemente tu chica llegue en lo que menos te lo esperes.

Lincoln al escuchar esas palabras hicieron que su corazón comenzara a palpitar mucho más rápido. Y de ahí comenzó a nacer un nuevo sentimiento hacia la joven rubia de mecho celeste. Con eso dijo en su mente:

— _Al parecer, esa chica llegó antes de lo que esperaba_. —Lincoln se recuesta un poco en los pechos de Sam.

Sam se sorprende y nota como el albino comienza relajarse un poco. Ella siguió jugando con los cabellos blancos del albino y siguió hasta que el sueño les ganó.

Ambos jóvenes estaban recostados en la pared, sentados en las escaleras del patio de la casa. Parecía una pareja muy feliz y alegre. Pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una rockera había llegada a la residencia y para su malteo sorpresa. Encuentra a Sam y Lincoln acostados en las escaleras de la entrada. La rockera no lo podía creer, era como si sintiera que le había puñalada la espalda, al ver que su hermano tenía a Sam. Su Sam. No lo podía, no lo quería aceptar, y por eso ella...

* * *

 **Bueno amigos, eso es todo, lamento mucho por no actualizar, pero aquí lo tiene. Ahora con la siguiente. Voy a cambiar el nombre, "los cortos de Lincoln Loud", a "Historias románticas con Lincoln Loud" ya que eso tendría un poco de sentido, ademas también quitará la parte de Yaoi en la lista, ya que no tiene sentido ponerlo siendo que no e hecho ningún corto de Yaoi.**

 **Bueno dejó eso para una segunda parte jejeje. Ahora si que será algo que no muchos les agrade ya que prefieren que las historias tenga Lemon.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Nos leerlos en el siguiente historia, y que tengan unas buenas Dias, tarde y noche.**


	13. La niña de negro

**Antes de empezar con el Fic La niña del negro. Dedicó este Fic a "AliasBasis", por hacer este grandiosa historias llamada "Sentados en la oscuridad". En la cual fue hecha para el especial del Halloween del año pasado.**

 **No soy dueño de "Sentados en la oscuridad" ni nada, cada una pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, Chris Savino (TLH) y "Sentados en la oscuridad" (AliasBasis).**

 **Esto tendrá lo mismo pero con unos cambios en la historia pero que no sea vea igualito, además también será una pequeña séquela de lo que pasaría si lincoln pudiera volver a ver a esa misteriosa niña que tuvo en sus brazos.**

* * *

Era una noche tormentosa en el pueblo de Royal Woods, en donde una ráfaga de luz, con su respectivo estruendo siguiéndole con el fuerte ruido de la lluvia.

La electricidad se había ido en esta noche tormentosa, y con ello toda luz artificial en la casa.

El joven muchacho de cabellos blancos salió de su habitación con una pequeña lámpara que tenía, recorrió el pasillo y lentamente bajo las escaleras.

Otra ráfaga de luz apareció y los rayos tormentosos comenzaron hacer mucho más ruido. Pero gracias a ello dejo saber que no estaba solo.

Sobre el sofá de la sala pudo ver a una chica de cabello negro y piel pálida, sentada en posición fetal.

—¿Lucy? —El joven albino podía ver la silueta de su hermanita, temblando como si ella tuviera mucho frío... o miedo tal vez.

Incluso aquella niña gótica que disfruta ocultándose en la oscuridad podía sentir miedo a veces. Se acerque a ella para sentarse a su lado y espero por una reacción de parte de su hermanita.

Pero nada. Así que la rodea con sus brazos en un intento por calmarla. Su cuerpo estaba frío. Helado... Su cabello olía a velas quemadas. Y estaba un poco reseco.

Se quedaron así sentados en la oscuridad, sin decir una sola palabra, viendo caer la lluvia a través de la ventana.

El joven muchacho sintió la mano aun fría subir por el cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, para después bajar hasta los labios. Mientras su otra mano se deslizaba por debajo de la camisa hacia su espalda.

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó nervioso el hermano. Pero no le respondió.

En lugar de eso, pudo sentir la mejilla de su hermanita tocando en su cuello, una mano en su nuca, y la otra mano que le presionaba fuertemente por detrás.

—¿Lucy? No podemos hacer esto. No es correcto. No está bien. —Pero eso no la detuvo.

En lugar de eso, pudo sentir los labios de su hermanita tocando en su cuello, su mano jugando con su cabello, y la otra acariciando su espalda. Debió detenerla en ese momento. Pero no lo hizo.

Ella acercó sus labios a los de su hermano. Y el los acepta con gustoso. Sus manitas se sentían rígidas (Eso era obvio). Ella no tenía practica en esto. Y a pesar de su determinación, podría estar asustada, temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Pero eso no la detuvo.

Eso no lo detuvo.

El hermano puso sus manos en sus caderas, delgadas, casi frágiles. Alguien tan pequeña con la piel tan suave, tan frías... Quería parar esto... pero no podía... Quería continuar besándola con esos labios tan ásperos que tenía.

Ella comenzó a morder los labios de su hermano, obligándolo abrir un poco su boca para así poder usar su lengua y introducirla adentro del muchacho. Y lentamente comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas.

El albino pudo sentir el sabor de su saliva mezclada con la suya. Sus labios ahora estaban húmedos, mojados. Metió sus manos por debajo de su falda. Acaricio sus piernas esbeltas con una mano, su cuello con la otra. El subió por su pierna mientras bajaba su cabeza por su cuello.

Pero repentinamente la niña se alejó de él.

El tomó una gran bocanada de aire, si no hubiera sido por eso, el se habría olvidado de respirar.

Ya no estaba junto a el. ¿Se había arrepentido? Quizá fuera lo mejor.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió la mano de su hermanita, aun fría, tomando de su mano, acercándola a su pecho y moviéndola por su cuerpo.

Modesto, pequeño, plano. Lo único que había para sentir era su piel lisa, sus costillas por debajo de esta y un par de pezones duros. Y eso fue suficiente para el. No podía verlo, pero lo había sentido. Estaba desnuda, de pies a cabeza.

—No deberíamos hacer esto. No es correcto. No está bien. —Pensó el pobre muchacho al intentar todo lo posible en no hacerlo. De lo moral que le quedaba, el dio una último vistazo su primera hermana menor, su pequeña luz de toda esta oscuridad. Y cundo un rayo de Luz cayó. Ahí se fue todo lo bueno en si.

Así que no se detuvo. Se quita la ropa, y se para frente a ella. Otra ráfaga de luz atravesó la ventana. Solo pudo ver su delgada silueta frente a él.

Sintió sus manos de su hermanita, aun frías, deslizándose por su pecho hacia sus caderas. Sintió los labios de Lucy y su lengua bailando en su abdomen. Bajando más, un poco más, un poco más.

¿No hay vuelta atrás?

Lucy comienza a besar desde la punta de su pene, suavemente muerde por los lados con sus labios, y por debajo lame desde la base hasta la punta.

Se retira un poco, y de nuevo siente su lengua. Siente como lentamente lo mete en su pequeña boca.

Esto es malo. Es tan malo que se sienta tan bien.

Mete un poco más, luego lo saca, continua hacia adentro y hacia afuera, adentro y afuera, y más, y mas.

Lincoln pone sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hermanita. Lucy aprieta los muslos de su hermano con sus manos. Lincoln podia sentir como su hermanita le encajaba sus uñas.

El comenzó a mover la cadera y ella continua hacia adentro y hacia afuera. adentro y afuera por mucho más veces que se podía contar. Y quería más.

Su cuerpo se enfría. Un escalofrió recorre su espalda. Sabiendo que esto era su límite.

—Lucy, ¡Lucy! —Aprieto su cabeza y lo embiste con todas sus fuerzas, y ahí se corre adentro de ella, y siente como su hermanita lo traga todo.

Pasó un buen rato y pudo sentir como Lucy había terminado de tragar todo su esperma. Así que el la tomo de los brazos y la lanza sobre el sofá.

El se acercó a ella y pone las piernas de su hermana sobre sus hombros, y comenzó a besar sus muslos. Subió lentamente mientras acaricio el pecho de su hermanita con una mano y su otra en la cadera. Llego hasta el pubis con su lengua y bajo hacía el muslo otra vez.

Apretó fuertemente con las manos mientras ella se acerca a su cadera hacia el. Jugueteo con su boca alrededor de su vagina mientras regreso a sus muslos.

Ella mueve su cadera en espiral. El se detiene un poco para tomar aire. Ella aprieta la mano de su hermano con la suya. Lincoln comienza a acariciar por debajo de su vagina, muerde un poco los labios. Tiene un sabor extraño, incluso un poco salado y un olor suave que lo hacía querer más.

Continúo jugando a su alrededor. El apretó los muslos de su hermana con ambas manos mientras busco su clítoris con la boca. Le da una caricia rápida y vuelve hacia abajo.

Lucy mueve sus caderas en círculos. Lincoln de nuevo por sus labios hasta su prepucio. Jugueteo con sus dedos en la vagina, de manera superficial. Mueve su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo. Comienzo a besar el clítoris mientras empuja con sus dedos a dentro y hacia arriba.

Una y otra vez. Y Lucy se mueve más y más rápido. Tanto que la dio gemido muy delicado que casi hacía que pensara que iba a llorar.

De repente Lincoln siente su cuello y su pecho mojados. En su mano estaba tibio. Sabía que su pequeña hermanita se había venido.

Lucy apretó la mano de Lincoln con fuerza y lo recuesta en el sofá. Se coloca de rodillas sobre el y comienza a acariciar el abdomen con su entrepierna.

No hay vuelta atrás. Lincoln pone sus manos en las piernas de su hermanita, y Lucy lentamente se sienta sobre el.

Lincoln podia ver como su pequeña intentaba poner su vagina adentro de el. El sentía como la vagina se metía en su pene, sintiendo cómo la punta de pene se cubría y lo apretaba mucho.

Podía sentir algo mojado y viscoso adentro de su interior de su muslo, algo que el ya sabía pero no quería asustar a su hermanita. Una vez que llegó la punta del interior, Lucy se levanta un poco para que después comenzara a bajar de nuevo.

De arriba hacia abajo, más rápido se movía. Una y otra vez.

Lincoln comenzó a mover las caderas de arriba hacia abajo mientras Lucy baila sobre el. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, más y más se movía sin secar. Todo el cuerpo del albino se enfriaba, pero no se detenía. Un escalofrió le recorre su espalda. Pero aún así no paraba.

—Mas rápido. —Pensaba el muchacho —. Mas rápido, más rápido. —El agarra firmemente de los muslos de su hermana mientras el corría dentro.

La gótica acomodo con su cara para encarar al albino. Estaba completamente oscuro, pero el albino sabia que estaban viendo a los ojos.

Sin tener más fuerza, el se recostó mientras tomaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hermana sobre el. Lo rodea con sus brazos. Y así estuvieron hasta que el se quedo dormido. Con el sonido de la lluvia acurrucándonos.

Cuando despertó, la electricidad había vuelto, y con ella la luz de la sala. Había dejado de llover y nota que estaba completamente desnudo. Y solo.

Miro a su alrededor y no se encontraba su hermana menor. Probablemente se había ido porque se sentía apenada. Así que decidió vestirme y limpiar antes de que alguien llegara.

Pero antes de poder recoger sus ropas, no ta que tenía sangre seca en sus manos. Posiblemente la de su hermana. Era su primera vez después de todo... y tambos la suya.

Una vez vestido y limpiado toda la sala, el subió por las escaleras ya que estaba aún cansado. Pero antes de poder subirse por las escaleras, escucha como se abría la puerta del frente.

Habían llegado su Papá, su Mamá, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily. Y, por último, aquella niña gótica que disfruta ocultándose en la oscuridad. Quien había estado con ellos durante todo el día.

—¿Lucy? —Se sorprende al ver a su primera hermana menor —. ¡Pero tú estabas aquí en la sala!

—No, yo estaba con ellos desde que nos fuimos al cinema. —Lucy le muestra el boleto del cine.

Toda la familia mira confundida por las palabras que decía el albino. Pero al final decidieron ignorarlo y continuar con lo que ellos iban hacer.

* * *

 **Sótano de la casa.**

Después de una hora, Lucy llegó al sótano y comenzó llamar a los espíritus, solo para aparecer una señora muy mayor que se parecía un poco a Lucy.

—*Suspiro* Muy bien, Bisabuela Harriet. Que hiciste ahora con el. —Preguntando a su parienta más querida.

—Jejeje, mi querida, Lucy. Porque crees que yo tenga algo que ver. —Dijo la dama de negro con un tono algo inocente.

—Por que mi hermano dijo que yo estuve en la sala, y es obvio que el no diría algo tan serio y a la vez asustado. Que le hiciste ahora. —Lucy ahora ponía de brazos cruzados.

—Vamos, Lucy. Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco con mi nieto jejeje. —Dandole una sonrisa bastante pícara a su nieta.

En ese momento Lucy se da cuenta de lo que le decía y después su boca comenzó caer.

—No me digas que tu...—La bisabuela solo sonreír aún más mientras jugaba un poco con sus cabellos negros —. No es cierto. Y-y como lo-

—Nada más me pase por ti. Y vaya forma que lo hace. No e tenido esa pasión después de haberle violado a un niño albino desde que yo tenía treinta años. Me pregunto cómo estará mi pequeño soldadito ahora. Ya este paso tendría como 60 o más años. Si es que aún sigue vivo por su puesto.

Lucy no lo podía creer. Su bisabuela se atrevió hacerle el amor a su amado hermano. Esto ya era pasarse de la raya.

—¡Como pudiste! Ese momento iba ser para mi! y tu lo tomaste si mi consentimiento! —Lucy estaba muy roja y deseaba golpear a su bisabuela ahora mismo.

—Calma, cariño. —Retorciendo un poco hacia atrás —. Si quieres te puedo ayudar.

—¿Y como me puedes ayudar? —Esperando que su pariente tuviera una idea.

—Que tal si tengamos una pequeña pijamada con el. Ya lo hicieron eso antes, una vez. —Lucy lo pensó por un momento, pero después suspiro derrotada, y aceptó la idea.

—Está bien, ¿pero como lo haremos? —La bisabuela Harriet dio una sonrisa pícara y de ahí se volvió hacer una versión de Lucy pero con las ropas viejas que tenía de su pasado.

* * *

 **Cuarto de Lincoln**

Era las 10:40 pm de las noche, y vemos a Lincoln Loud ahí acostado en su cama, encerrado en su cuarto todo asustado. Al parece aún estaba pensando sobre la misteriosa niña que esto en la sala. Al principio pensó que lo que hizo en la sala hubiera sido un sueño, pero con el pañuelo sangrado que se limpio y más el extraño escalofrío helándote que aún tenía en su espina dorsal.

—Muy bien, Lincoln. Lo qué pasó en la sala solo fue tu imaginación. Nada pasó y tal vez todo eso fue sueño húmedo que tuve con mi hermana y... A que engaño. Es obvio que lo hice con un fantasma. No se que lógica pudiera pensar, "esto" es la prueba que dice que tuve relación con una fantasma. Y no solo eso, si no que lo hice con una menor. Dios que si doy asco. —Lincoln se cubrió la cara con la almohada y dio un suspiro en ello.

—Lincoln.

El albino mueve su cabeza y de ahí ve a su hermana menor Lucy, ahí parada enfrente de el.

—¡Lucy! Como entraste a mi cuarto?! —-Preguntando a su hermanita.

—Por el ducto de ventilación. Pero eso no importa ahora. —Lucy se sienta al lado de su hermano.

—¿Y que quieres hablar Lucy? —Esperando que no hablará el tema de la sala.

—Quería hablarte sobre lo que dijiste en la sala.

—Rayos. — Lincoln se maldice internamente por ello y decide responder su pregunta —. Bueno hermana, verás hoy tuve... como decirlo, una experiencia algo supernatural y yo creo que hice algo que no debía hacer.

—Como tener relaciones carnosas con alguien que se parece a alguien que tu quieres. —Lincoln se sorprende abre sus ojos, y mira a su hermanita —. Lo se, suena algo raro, pero ya se toda la verdad.

—E-entonces, eso quiere decir que si hay-

—No hay fantasmas. —Lucy lo interrumpe.

—¿C-Como que no hay fantasmas? —Lincoln ahora estaba confundido.

—Verás... olvide decirte que vendría una amiga a quedarse por una pijamada y... ella llegó temprano, y como nadie le habría la puerta, ella entró por que la tormenta empeoraba y espero que alguien bajara pera a tenderla y entonces...

—Quiere decir que ella y... —-Lincoln le volvía a dar ese escalofriante y helada sensación —. yo... —No quiera que eso fuera verdad —. no puede ser. —Esperando que ella dijera, lo que no quería que ella dijera.

—Así es Lincoln... tuviste relaciones con mi amiga, Harriet. Si quieres ella te lo dirá mejor.

—Hola Lincoln. —Lincoln de golpe salta del susto, pero la joven Harriet le cubre la boca y después el albino mira a la niña que se parecía mucho a su hermanita —. No queremos que nadie en la casa se despierta, ¿cierto? —El albino asistió y la joven le quita su mano.

—¡¿Dio mío como llegaste hasta este lado?! —Recuperando el aliento.

—Estuve aquí sentada todo este tiempo. —Harriet le da una sonrisa algo divertida, ya que eso era lo que siempre decía su nieta Lucy.

—Clásico. —Agregó Lucy con la misma sonrisa.

—Bien... —Lincoln ahora miraba a la niña del negro. No sabía por qué pero realmente eran muy idénticas, como si ellas dos fueran realmente gemelas, aparte de que ella usaba aretes de perlas, un collar de perlas, un vestido negro, con una cintura marrón y Bandas marrones, y un sombrero marrón —. Harriet ¿cierto? —La niña asiente. Lincoln no sabía cómo comenzar la conversación, quería decirle disculpas por lo qué pasó en la sala, o dejar que ella hable y después esperar lo peor —. Muy bien, Harriet. Yo-

—No es necesario que te disculpes. —Interrumpiéndolo mientras un pequeño rubor muy notorio comenzaba a colorear sus mejillas —. Yo soy la que debo disculparme por entrar sin antes avisar, así que lo qué pasó solo fue algo... inesperado.

Lincoln no sabía que decir, pero luego Lucy comenzó hablar:

—No te preocupes por eso, Harriet. Se muy bien que, Lincoln te debió haberte tratado con mucho cuidado. —Mirando a su hermano mayor —. Después de todo. El té dio los quitados al que tanto deseo que el me haga ami. —Lucy comenzaba levantar su vestido.

—¡Lucy! Que estás haciendo! —Lincoln no lo podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. —El albino voltea y ve a Harriet sin sus ropas —. Se esto será una bocha al que nunca podrás olvidar. —El albino intentó hacer algo, pero las luces de su cuarto comenzaron a apagarse.

—¡¿Pero que?! —El albino aterrado por lo que estaba pasando.

—Quiero sentir esa misma experiencia mientras en la oscuridad. —Lincoln podía sentir como los botones de su pijama comenzaba a desabrocharse —. Quiero sentir ese fruto prohibido que traes ahí abajo. —El albino podía sentir las manos suaves y frías de ambas niñas tocando por todo su cuerpo.

Lucy comenzaba quitar los pantalones junto con la ropa interior de su hermano, y cuando lo hace, ella usa sus mano para tomar el pene. Harriet por otro lado comenzaba acariciar el torso con sus manos mientras ella lamía con su lengua, subía lentamente hasta llegar el cuello y de ahí comenzó a morderle.

Lincoln no podía aguantar y dio pequeño chillido de placer. Se avergonzaba un poco por eso, pero aún así tenía que pensar que hacer por que lo que iba hacer ahora sería lo mismo en la sala, pero estabas lo haría con las dos, en especial con su hermanita que esta vez era la verdadera.

Lucy dejó de masturba el pene de su hermano al notar lo viscoso que tenía en sus manos. Sabía muy bien que el pene ya estaba listo, así que si previo aviso, ella se acercó y abrió su pequeña boca para así poder mamar el pene de su hermano.

Lincoln se sorprendo por lo que estaba sintiendo, su pene estaba siendo lamido, y lo peor era que su hermanita lo estaba mamando. Cada lamida que le daba hacía que Lincoln se volviera a evitar aún almas rápido, al tal punto que tuvo que correrse adentro adentro de ella.

Lucy podía sentir los chorros prohibidos que le daba su hermano. Era pegajoso y cálidos. Tanto que no podía permitir desperdiciarlo, así que en ella comenzó a tragar hasta la última gota que le daba.

Harriet por otra dejo de morder el cuello y ahora comenzó a subir hacia la cabeza de Lincoln, después ella toma las mejillas de Lincoln y de ahí le comenzó a dar un beso muy apasionante.

El albino estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. La lujuria lo dominaba y dejaba que dos niñas hiciera todo el trabajo sucio. No lo podía permitir.

Lincoln tomó la cabeza que le estaba besando, en la cual Harriet se sorprende. Lincoln se separo de ella, rompiendo el beso apasionante que le daba. Comenzó darle besos portada la mejilla y pocos a poco comenzaba a bajar, luego llegó el cuello y continuó hasta llegar en uno de los pezones. Lincoln sacó su lengua y comenzó lamer lentamente los pequeños pezones de la niña Harriet.

Lucy al terminar de tragar todo, ella se levante y se prepara para lo darlo todo a su amado. Lentamente se baja y pudo sentir la punta del pene de su hermano. Lucy sintió como el pene comenzaba a partirla por dentro, le dolía mucho, pero sabía que ese dolor pasaría y a cambio se remplazaría por placer. Y eso fue lo que sucedió.

Lincoln sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en su entre pierna, la misma sensación viscosa y caliente que sentía. Su hermanita había perdido su virginidad, y su sangre que se derramaba en sus muslos de su entre pierna era prueba de ello.

Luego de un rato, sintió como su hermanita Lucy, comenzaba a subir y bajar repetidas veces mientras escuchaba gemir su nombre.

—Lincoln... ah! —Susurrando mientras seguía subiendo y bajando sin cesar.

Lincoln no podía dejar que su hermanita hiciera todo el trabajo. Así que el toma las caderas de Lucy, en la cual ella se sorprende por las manos fuertes cálidas de su hermano. La acuesta aún lado de la cama y de ahí comenzó a mover.

Lincoln podía escuchar los gemidos de Lucy, cada embestida que le daba hacía que el sus gemidos aumentara más el volumen. Era increíble que nadie despertara.

Harriet no estaba preocupada, ya que antes de entrar al cierto, hizo un hechizo que hacía que el cuarto de su nieto fuera aprueba de sonido, así que podía asee todo el ruido que quisiera.

Ambos hermanos siguieron por un buen rato hasta que Lincoln llegó su límite. Quería correrse afuera, pero Lucy cruzó sus caderas y le dice que lo quería adentro. El no aguanto y se corre adentro de su hermanita.

Lucy podía sentir la semilla prohibida adentro de ella, la viscosidad de la luz de la vida. Lincoln se separa y noto un abrazo de un cuerpo frío pero suave. Sabía que era la amiga de Lucy, y sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Agarro la cintura de la niña y la levanta para así darle un beso en los labios. No podía quitarse esa fragancia de las velas que se olía en ella, era como algo supernatural e hipnotizante. Al terminar con el beso, el la pone de cuatro y de ahí comenzó poner su miembro adentro de la vagina de Harriet. Y de ahí comenzó a penetrarla con delicadeza.

Así pasó por toda la noche, Lincoln se la pasó con una noche de pasión con ambas niñas teniendo relaciones en el medio de la noche oscura.

Cuando todo acabo, vemos a todos dormidos en la cama mientras que las nubes comenzara a despejar, y de ahí la luz de la luna comenzó a brillar por toda la caza.

Lucy se despierta y de ahí veía a su bisabuela Harriet ya mayor y lista para irse. Pero no antes decirle que fue divertido la experiencia, y que se asegure que no pierda ese amor que tenía hacía el. Ya que una vez lo perdió el suyo.

Lucy asiente y abrazo a su hermano con todas sus fuerza mientras le daba un beso en sus labios.

Harriet feliz se fue y dejó a la pareja de hermanos ahí acostados.

* * *

 **Casa de retiro Sunset Canyon**

En el medio de la noche, Harriet llegó a una habitación para visitar a un viejo amor. Y de ahí lo ve.

—Me alegro que aún sigas aquí. —Acariciando suavemente la mejilla rugosa de un viejo veterano albino —. Es hora continuar en donde me quede. —Antes de que ella iba hacer algo, ella mira a los lectores —. Lo siento, pero esta parte será contada en otra historia. —De ahí todo se pone en negro.

* * *

 **Bueno eso sería todo. Sin más que decir, dejo bien en claro que todos los derechos están reservados para "AliasBasis". Nos leeremos en el siguiente historia. Saludos a todos.**


	14. La luz de la media noche Pt 2

**Hola chicos! Antes de empezar con la historia, la primera parte está en el capituló 8, en caso de que ustedes no haya leído o se cufunde sobre lo que trata esta historia.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, no leeremos hasta abajo.**

* * *

—¡Haiku! ¡Espera! —Lincoln intentó llamarla, pero sus palabras no alcanzaron a la dama de negro que salía corriendo por las puertas del gimnasio. Lincoln estaba preocupado por ella por lo que acabo de pasar, pero por ahora tenía que lidiar con alguien al que tenía ahora mismo en sus brazos.

Lucy Loud, su pequeña y primera hermana menor estaba con los llantos de dolor, no sabía por qué su hermanita estaba bastante angustiada por lo qué pasó, pero lo que se le vino la mente para el peli blanco, era las palabras a gritos que dijo su hermana después de haber empujado a su mejor amigo, en la cual fueron:

 _¡Por que! Por que lo hiciste!_

Por que lo hiciste, ¿que fue lo que hizo haiku? ¿Acaso ella hizo algo a mi hermanita? No, ella estaba muy decaída, y aparte la veía muy triste. ¿Acaso eso fue lo que realmente pasó? Jamás había visto a Lucy llorar tanto siendo que ella sabía muy bien manejar sus emociones, Lucy era muy seria y calmado en casi todo. Pero verla así ahora me daba muchas ganas de poder abrazar y protegerla.

Pero aún así, Haiku nunca lastimaría a Lucy, además las palabras que dijo cuando la vio.

 _¡Lucy! Puedo explicarlo!_

Haiku estaba aterrada, muy aterrada. Y no la culpo, es la primera vez que veía a su hermana así de expresiva con su emociones, mostrando ese gran odio hacia ella.

Pero lo que más lo concertó fueron las siguientes palabras que dijo Lucy:

 _No tienes nada por que explicar, ¡me engañaste! ¡Me usaste para tener lo que más quería! ¡Por que! Por que me haces esto Haiku! ¡Te di mi consuelo y así es como lo PAGAS!_

Realmente se asusto, ya que sabía muy bien lo que iba pasar si el no se hubiera puesto en el medio de las dos.

Pero ahora necesitaba saber lo que realmente estaba pasando entre las dos, y solo ella puede decir.

—Lucy. —Lincoln intentó llamarla, pero ella no lo escuchaba, estaba intentando lo posible en poder zafarse de los brazos de su hermano —. Lucy por favor cálmate.

—¡No! Ella me quito mi momento, ¡"MI" MOMENTO! —Los gritos de la gótica fueron tan fuertes, que los demás estudiantes que estaban presente decidiera alejarse y dejar que los dos se arreglaran sus problemas.

—¡Lucy! Estas armando una escena, tienes que calmarte. —Lincoln intento lo posible para calmarla, pero su ira era mucho más grande de lo que se imaginara.

—¡No! ¡No la dejare! ¡Ella tiene que pagar! ¡Ella tiene que pagar por su traición! ¡Ella!... —Lagrimas comenzaba a volver a salir de su rostro cubiertos por sus cabellos —. Ella me quito tu amor... Lucy dejó de moverse, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, y eso hace que ella bajara por el suelo.

Lincoln con cuidado la baja para que ella pudiera sentarse en rodillas. Camino hacia enfrente para después voltearse y arrodillarse para luego encarar a su hermanita. Podía ver perfectamente las lágrimas aún caerse en su rostro, sus cabellos impedía ver sus ojos, pero sabía muy bien que atrás de esos cabellos, estaba eso lindos y dulces ojos de su hermana, tan misteriosos y hermosos.

—Lucy. —Pone su mano en la mejilla derecha de su hermana, con su pulgar intentó limpiar las lágrimas, pero aún así caía más —. Hermanita, dime que te paso, ¿por que hiciste eso con tu amiga? ¿Acaso algo paso entre ustedes dos?

Lucy no dijo nada, solo siguió así sentada mientras más lagrimas caían en su rostro, tanto que ahora manchaba su vestido.

—Esta bien si no me lo quieres contar. Pero lo que hiciste con Haiku estuvo mal. Espero que cuando regrese, le des una disculpa a haiku por lo que hiciste. —Lincoln ayuda a Lucy a levantarse, por la cual ella también se levanta.

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta llegar en unos asientos que estaba vacío.

El DJ miró que ya todo estaba resuelto y continuó con la música, los jóvenes no subieron nada y decidieron continuar con el baile.

Los maestros presentes preguntaron sobre lo qué pasó, y Lincoln le dice que solo fue un pequeño pleito entre amigas, en la cual la gótica aún no decía nada sobre lo qué pasó. Los maestros le dieron un advertencia a Lucy por el comportamiento, y que si la otra la castigaría.

Lincoln aliviado decide marcharse a ir a buscar a Haiku, pero antes de poder ir por las puertas de la salida del gimnasio, es detenido por su hermana que ahora lo miraba aún más triste y dolida.

—No vayas... —Susurro la gótica, aferrándose muy fuerte por la cinturas mientras ponía su frente en la espalda —. Quédate por favor. —Ahora con la firmeza de no dejar ir a su hermano.

—Luce. —Dijo Lincoln, usando el apodo que siempre usaba para calmar a su hermana, ya que su significado era "Luz". Su pequeña luz que ilumina la oscuridad.

Lucy se sonroja por el apodo que le dijo, realmente amaba mucho esas palabra que le salía de su boca, era como si realmente fuera su luz que iluminada su oscuridad.

—Por favor hermano... quédate conmigo, te necesito mas que nunca. —Lucy ahora enrollaba sus brazos para así poder abrazarlo.

—Me gustaría. —Lucy se le formó una sonrisa —. Pero no puedo... no hasta primero checar si haiku estaba bien.

Esas palabras que le salieron por su boca, hicieron que la sonrisa cálida y sincera de la gótica volviera a caerse de nuevo en el oscuro abismo del dolor.

—Por que... —Lucy ahora apretaba la cintura con mucha fuerza.

—Lucy-Arghh...! —Lincoln sentía el apretón fuerte de cintura.

—P-Por que insistes en buscarla... —Sus susurros comenzaba alzar un poco —. Porque te preocupas mucho a ella que a mi... —Sus susurros ahora se volvía en llantos débiles y frágiles —. Que acaso... te importa más... una desconocida que a tu propia sangre. —Lucy ya no podía más, necesitaba pensar en cómo tener a su hermano.

Lincoln quería decir a su hermano por la insistencia en quedarse, pero cuando se voltea para encarar a su hermana, fue sorprendido por un beso en sus labios.

Se sorprendió mucho por la acción de su hermana, nunca en su vida esperaba ese momento, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, la forma que actúa de la manera que nunca vería a su hermana.

El beso duro poco de lo que se esperaba, nadie en los alrededores miraba a los hermanos besando, todos estaban distraídos disfrutando de la fiesta como para ponerle atención a la pareja que comenzaron con el escándalo de haces unos minutos.

El beso terminó con un hilo que conectaba a ambos hermanos. Al parecer Lucy uso su lengua para besarlo apasionante, pero aún así no basto para que su hermano se pusiera bastante serio y con una cara de incomodidad.

—Lucy... yo-

—Te amo, Lincoln. —Lucy interrumpe lo que iba decir. No quería que su hermano digiera las palabras que posiblemente terminaría con un rechazo —. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre te he amado,no sabes lo mucho que espera poder decir esas palabras, quería que la noche fuera inolvidable y... —Lucy no pudo terminar, ya que fue tapa por el dedo índice de su hermano.

—Lucy... —Lincoln tomó unos segundos para encontrar las palabras —. No puedo aceptar tus sentimientos, sabes que eso no es-

—¡No importa! —Exclama la gótica —. No me importa si somos hermanos, o que la gente nos miren como enfermos, yo quiero estar a tu lado, estar siempre contigo me hace sentir querida, amada, como si realmente la soledad dejara de existir con tan solo estar a tu lado... pero al no tenerte cerca, siento como si nadie me quiere notar, como si no existiera en este mundo olvidado. Por favor hermano, no quiero estar sola, quédate conmigo, no vayas por ella. Solo... quédate a mi lado.

Lincoln le dolía mucho cada palabra que decía su hermanita. Acaso esa era la razón por la que estaba haciendo todo eso, por que siempre se sentía olvidada por no notar de su presencia, ahora si que se sentía peor que nunca, pero aún así debía entender que no podían estar juntos, y por obvias razones no lo podía estarlo.

—Hermanita, perdóname por todo lo que te haya hecho daño, nunca fue mi intención lastimarte, pero debes saber que esta relación jamás funcionaría, aparte de que eres muy menor para mi, y lo que sientes es algo pasajero. —Lincoln realmente había pasado por esa situación antes. El cuando era joven se había enamorado de Lori, ya que ella era la que lo cuidaba mucho, pero al pasar el tiempo y decirle la razón por la que no podía estar juntos, eso hizo entender de que una relación de hermanos no había futuro en adelante, y por eso necesitaba decirlo para evitar mejor daño.

—Lo se... *Sniff*. Sabía que no aceptarías mis sentimientos, por eso intenté hacer un ritual para esta noche especial. Si lograba hacer que la luz de la luna sangrienta iluminaba entre nosotros... *sniff, posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de que me aceptaras. Pero al parecer todo fallo por-

—Por que Haiku estuvo conmigo en el momento que la Luna nos iluminó a ambos. —Lincoln terminó d ello que iba decir su hermanita. Ahora entendía lo que estaba pasando, tal vez si, tal vez no. Pero aún así ya sabía la razón por la que su hermana se ha is enojado mucho con haiku.

—Pero al parecer ya es tarde, el destino los escogió para que ustedes dos estuviera por el resto de sus vidas... por eso yo... —Lucy no pudo terminar, ya que su hermano le daba un abrazo mientras le daba unas acaricias en su cabellos.

—Ya ya Lucy, ya no llores. No se si lo que dices sea cierto o no, pero ahora mismo no me a pasado nada. Nada más quiero ir a buscarla por que me preocupa de lo que podría pasarle. Yo haría con cualquier chica si algo parecido pasaría. Por eso necesito ir a buscarla. —Lincoln rompe el abrazo y empieza a levantarse —. Te prometo regresar por ti cuando traiga a haiku con migo, y espero que ustedes dos se arregle su diferencias.

Una vez dicho, el albino abre la puerta del gimnasio, y salió corriendo para buscar a la duquesa de la noche.

* * *

En el parque ketcham, vemos a la joven Haiku sentada en la banca, aún triste por lo que había pasado en la fiesta del baile. La gótica estaba triste por la forma que su amiga le había tratando, pero tenía todo el derecho ya que ella le había arruinado el plan de su amiga.

—Nunca debi vivir al baile. —Susurro la gótica en llantos.

—¿Haiku?

La gótica miró al frente, y para su mayor disgusto, estaba la persona al que tanto no quería encontrarse.

—Oh, eres tu Clyde. Que quieres. —Haiku con un tono serio, se limpia sus lágrimas.

—Nada, estaba caminando por aquí, y te vi sentada sola en la banca. Así que decidí saludarte. —Clyde se acercó a la banca para poder sentarse, pero la gótica se levanta deprisa.

—Pues ya me saludaste, así que me mejor me voy. —La joven se marchaba lo más rápido posible, pero clyde se pone enfrente —. Te importaría moverte.

—Vamos Haiku, así es como me vas a tratar. —Clyde acercándose un poco a la gótica.

—Pues si. Después de lo que me hiciste, realmente me has demostrado lo cobarde que eres. —Haiku aparentando su pecho —. Realmente me dolió mucho que escogieras a Penelope en ves de mi, después de 3 meses de novios, y lo que me enferma es que me anduvisteis engañando en esos meses que anduvimos juntos.

—Perdón, Haiku, pero fue una decisión difícil, no quería perder a ninguna de las dos. Ustedes son lo más Preciado que tengo y yo-

—Ahórrate tus excusas. Yo ya acabe contigo, y no quiero volver a verte. Así que haste aún lado. —Haiku camino y pasó sobre Clyde, pero el moreno le toma el brazo —. ¿Clyde que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!

—No. —Clyde ahora apretaba el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Haiku gimiera de dolor.

—¡Me estás lastimando! ¡Suéltame ahora, Clyde! —Haiku intenta zafarse del en garre.

—Sabes, te ves más hermosa que Penelope, pero quiero saber que tan buena es tu cuerpo. —Clyde tomó por la fuerza e intentó besar el cuello de la gótica.

—¡Que diablos haces degenerado! ¡Suéltame de una vez o voy a gritar! —Haiku intentaba empujar a Clyde.

—No te moleste, no hay nadie por aquí que te puedas salvar. Solo disfruta de la noche que te voy a complacer, mi duquesa de la noche. —El moreno toma el cierre del vestido y le comenzó a bajarlo poco, a poco,

—Basta, Clyde! To no eres así! —Haiku al borde del llanto.

—Siempre he sido así. ¿Sabes lo harto que tuve que pasar después de que escogiera a Penelope? Dios que ella nunca dejaba de planear de nuestro futuro. La razón por la que escogí a ella, era por su cuerpo. Pero al darme cuenta de mi error, hice todo lo posible en recuperarte, pero siempre me rechazabas, cada intento fallido me atraías más en tenerte. Pero ahora que estás sola, tomaré cualquier oportunidades de poder disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel. —Clyde le lamia el cuello hasta llegar a su boca.

Haiku se sentía asqueada por la lengua llegaba a sus labios, pero después ella le escupe la cara. El moreno se enoja por el atrevimiento y le cachetea en su cara.

 **¡SLAP!**

—¡Maldita! Te quería hacer el amor de la manera dulce, pero si vas hacer así de puta, ¡te voy a tratar como UNA! —Clyde enojado, arroja Haiku por el suelo y de ahí comenzó a quitarle su ropa.

—¡Suéltame miserable! ¡AUXILIO! —Haiku gritó a pulmón, pero no hubo nadie que le pudiera ayudar a la pobre niña.

—Te dije que nadie te ayudara-

 **¡SMASH!**

Clyde cayó al suelo después de haber recibido un puñetazo inesperado en su rostro. La gótica se sorprende por lo que voy y miro a la persona que le dio el golpe a Clyde.

—¡Lincoln! —Fuero las palabras de sorpresa de la joven del negro.

—¡¿Lincoln?! —Clyde se levanta, y se sorprende que si era el —. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cambiando su actitud.

—Vine haber cómo estaba, Haiku. Pero ahora que la veo... —Lincoln miro a la gótica y se sonroja un poco, ya que podía ver los hombros pálidos y desnudó de la chica.

Haiku nota el sonroja del albino y se da cuenta que sus hombros estaba muy por debajo de su vestido, casi revelando un poco sus pechos. Así que ella se volteó y levanta un poco su vestido.

Lincoln un poco avergonzado por su acto, al ver por mucho tiempo a haiku, el vuelve a mira a su mejor amigo, y ahora quería saber por lo que estaba pasando.

—Muy bien, Clyde. Ahora me dirás, ¿por qué Haiku esta así con sus ropas? —Lincoln esperando por respuestas.

—P-Pues yo... me encontré con ella en la banca... he intenté ayudarla y-

—¡El imbecile intentó violarme! —Haiku exclamó con rabia, llamando la atención a todos.

—Maldita. —Susurro el moreno.

—¿Eso es cierto Clyde? —Preguntó el albino decepcionado.

—... —Clyde no dijo nada.

—No lo puedo creer. —Lincoln ahora sí que estaba muy decepcionado —. ¿Y qué pasó con Penelope? Ya te arrepentiste de estar con ella.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tu eres la única persona al que me daría unas lecciones morales. Así que vete de aquí si no quieres que te... —Clyde no pudo terminar ya que había recibido otro golpe en la cara.

—No, ¡tu cállete! Te dije muy claro que no jugarás con los sentimientos de las mujeres y aún así vienes con el descaro de ir por ella después de haberla dejado. Realmente cambiasteis Clyde. —Lincoln volteo para atrás y fue ayudar a su amiga.

Clyde furioso, corre con intención de golpearlo en la espalda.

—¡Cuidado! —Haiku advierte a Lincoln sobre el ataque sorpresa de Clyde.

Por reflejo, Lincoln esquiva el golpe y toma el brazo en la que le iba a golpear, después la dobla haciendo que Clyde gruñera de dolor. Se posiciona sus brazo derecho para después darle un golpe de gancho en la mandíbula del moreno. Una vez ejecutado el golpe, Clyde cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Una vez terminado, Lincoln se acercó a él y le dice unas palabras.

—Si te vuelves a cercar a ella o a mis hermanas, te juro que el siguiente golpea te dejará sin mandíbula. —Lincoln dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de su ex-mejor amigo.

—Wow. —Esas fueron las palabras de impresión emocional de la gótica.

—Estas bien, haiku? —Lincoln le ayuda a levantarla del suelo.

—Si. —Haiku toma la mano y se levanta —. Gracias por salvarme. —Diciendo en un tono algo penoso.

—No hay de que. Soltando la mano de la gótica.

—¿Y como supiste a qué estuve aquí en el parque? —Preguntando curioseada la gótica.

—Cuando corrí por los alrededores, pedí algunos habitantes si te habían visto por aquí, y uno de ellos me dijeron que te vieron correr por el parque. Y de ahí te encontré en la escena. —Volteando y ve aún el cuerpo inconsciente de Clyde —. _No puedo creer que el allá llegado tan lejos. Realmente debi pararlo. —_ Pensó Lincoln, con un tono de culpa. Podía haberlo detenido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, después de ser rechazado por última vez con su hermana, Lori. Realmente le afectó mucho el rechazo.

—Ya veo... bueno gracias por todo. Si me disculpas, yo me marcho de aquí. —Haiku se marchaba del lugar.

—Espera. —Lincoln la llamo para detenerla, en la cual lo hace —. Ya se por que Lucy actuó así, y realmente quiero pedirte disculparme por eso.

Haiku se sorprende por lo que estaba escuchando, ¿acaso el se estaba disculpando por las acciones de su hermana?

—Lucy me contó todo, y se que debió ser incómodo haberla ayudado en ese plan de... ya sabes. —Lincoln no podía mirar a haiku, ya que cada vez que la miraba, la veía cada vez más hermosa. ¿Acaso era el poder de la luna sangrienta?

La gótica por otra parte no podía evitar mirar al albino por mucho más que se esforzara. ¿Realmente había caído en los encantos del muchacho de los cabellos plateados? O tal vez el ritual de la luna había funcionado y ahora estaba destinados a estar unidos por el resto de la eternidad.

—No te preocupes por eso... —Haiku ahora se ponía triste —. Si vez a Lucy, dile que-

—No es necesario decirlo amiga. —Lucy apareció por detrás del albino, haciendo que el hermano Loud saltara del susto.

—¡Lucy! Yo...

—No digas nada. Yo... solo vine aquí para pedirte disculpas. Realmente fui una tonta en dejarme dominar por mis emociones. Tu no tuviste la culpa por arruinar el ritual. Tal como tu lo dijisteis. La luna escoge a la pareja que está destinada a estar juntos para toda la eternidad, y al parecer yo nunca lo fui. Es por eso que yo... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus mejillas —. Quiero que me perdones... *Sniff* Realmente fui estupida por herirte, y no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor perdóname amiga. —Lucy abrazo fuertemente a haiku.

—No tienes por que disculparte, te perdono, Lucy. —Haiku le devuelve el abrazo y comenzó a darle caricias en su cabeza.

—Gracias... *sniff* gracias por perdonarme. Lucy rompe el abrazo y luego se limpia sus lágrimas.

—Bueno chicas. Aún hay tiempo para regresar al baile. O si quiere podemos ir a la casa a ver una algo de lo que queda de la noche. —Lincoln sugiriendo esas dos opciones.

Las góticas lo pensaron y después dijeron que quería regresar al la escuela al terminar con lo del baile.

Después del regreso a la escuela, Lincoln, Lucy y haiku, fuero a disfrutar de lo que quedaba del baile anual de Sandy Hawkins. Los chicos se divertía a lo grande. Lucy aceptó que nunca podría tener los sentimientos de su hermano, pero luego su amor floreció cuando Rocky la invito una pieza al baile, en la cual ella acepta y disfrutaron toda la noche bailando. Por otra parte Lincoln y haiku decidieron bailar afuera de la escuela, en donde podía bañarse en los rayos de luz de la luna llena. Ambos niños bailaban sin parar, y cada paso se acercaba en sus rostro, y cuando terminaba de dar el último paso, ambos se besa mientras la luna vuelve teñirse de nuevo al color carmesí, en la cual ambos jóvenes se volvía de nuevo en los danzantes de la luna Sangrienta.

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno eso es todo. Agradezco la paciencia por la segunda parte, realmente no sabía que poner, ya que nunca fue mi intención poner un cliffhanger tan chafa. Pero que se puede esperar.**

 **Bueno para los curiosos:**

 **Esta historia es basada en Star vs la fuerzas del Mal, en el episodio de "Blood Moon Ball".**

 **Esta historia es un universo alterno, en donde solamente estaría haiku. Ya que mucho de ustedes preguntaron sobre las tres, y desde ahí decidí que fuera un AU.**

 **Originalmente quería que Lucy fuera la antagónica del shot. Pero llegaría muy al extremo a la muerte, o sólo con un cliché en donde Lincoln se queda con Haiku así como si más.**

 **Clyde y Penelope tendría una mayor participación, pero eso ya sería Lemon en esa parte.**

 **Decide que Ronnie no apareciera en este shot, ya que sería otro cliché más entre lo romance, aparte que en esa temporada, Ronnie no tenía sentimientos hacia lincoln, aún.**

 **Bueno eso es todo. Espero que le guste, ya que fue el doble de lo que la primera parte fue. Espero comentarios ya que necesito opiniones sobre lo romance. Ya que he notado que no hay romance en las últimas historias, y eso me hace pensar que ya estoy perdiendo el toque.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente historia. Saludos a todos.**


	15. Dar y Recibir

El día antes de que comenzara la noche buena.

Vemos cómo los loud se preparaban para una de las noches más importantes de todos, ¿qué más esperaría del día anterior a una de las vacaciones más grandes que el hombre ha conocido? Esta vez, sin embargo, los Loud no estaban haciendo nada especial para este gran día; estaban vestidos para el clima nevoso, sí, pero no estaban haciendo nada más.

Bueno excepción de una Loud particular.

—¡Hablas enserio, Carol! ¡¿Pasarás toda la navidad sola en tu casa?! —Exclamo Lori al escuchar la noticia de su mejor amiga y rival.

— _Así es, Lori. Mis padres intentaron llegar a la casa antes de la noche buena, pero los aviones del aeropuerto tuvieron que cancelarse por la fuerte tormenta de nieve que daba, y por eso mis padre decidieron quedarse en un hotel mientras que la tormenta cesará. Intentaron tomar el estación autobús, pero les dije que mejor esperara ya que no quería arriesgarme que algo malo les pasara, por eso estaré toda la noche buena encerrada en mi casa._ —Diciendo Carol manteniendo la sonrisa con calmada, pero era obvio que lo mantenía fingido para así no preocupar mucho a su mejor amiga.

—Vaya, Carol, cuanto lo siento, desearía poder hacer algo para poder animarte amiga. —Lori mirando la pantalla de su celular.

— _No te preocupes, Lori, con tan solo hablar contigo me hace sentir tranquila. Es poco silencioso aquí en mi casa, apenas iba comenzar hacer algo de comer, ya que todos los restaurantes cerraron temprano y no tengo mucho que pueda preparar, pero esta bien lo que traigo, yo siempre me las he arreglo bien sola._

Lori no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba escuchando; Literalmente sería horrible pasar la navidad sola, pero una idea comenzó aparecer de su cabeza.

—Oye, Carol, qué tal si vienes a mi casa a pasar la navidad con nosotros. Literalmente sería increíble pasar tiempo juntas, incluso haremos nuestra propia pijama tu, yo y Leni. —Lori invitándole a su amiga.

— _¡Vaya, Lori! Eso suena genial! Pero no quiero ser una molestia para tu familia, en especial cuando es navidad._ —Carol algo penada por rechazar la invitación.

—Tonterías, toda la casa te conoce bien; Mis padres les agradas, a mis hermanas también, incluso Lincoln. Vamos, Carol acepta mi invitación. Realmente no quiero que mi mejor amiga la pase sola. —Lori poniendo los ojos de cachorros.

Carol no podía resistir esos ojos suplicantes y cariñosos que daba su mejor amiga, así que finalmente se rindió y acepta la invitación para pasar la navidad junto con la familia Loud.

La tarde transcurrió y vemos cómo Carol había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos por la familia Loud. Cada hermana de su mejor amiga comenzaba a pasar tiempo con ella:

Lori y Carol se la pasaron bien tomándose selfish en la redes sociales mientras se ganaba muchos likes.

Leni le mostraba sus diseños de ropas navideños, aunque la mayoría eran las decoraciones de la casa haciendo que la patriarca exclama qué pasó con las decoraciones, haciendo que Leni le digiera un "Shh" a Carol

Luna le cantaba varias canciones de rock navideñas y también le enseñaba cómo usar los instrumentos. Y una vez que aprendió ambas tocaron juntas haciendo que toda la casa lograra escuchar el gran escándalo que hacía ambas.

Luan le contaba chistes navideños a Carol para animar el día, al parecer a Carol le encantaba mucho las bromas pero el resto de los hermanos no tanto.

Lynn hacía varias competencias con los juegos navideños que había en la casa, hubo momentos en que Carol ganaba mucho en los juegos que eso hace que la deportista comenzaba a retarla con mucho más juegos que eso hace que la familia saliera todos cansado.

Lucy le leía unos poemas que rimaba mucho con la navidad y también cómo estaba relacionado con la situación con Carol cuando se enteró de su estancia a solas en su casa, eso no hizo bien a la rubia, pero al final le dijo que estaba bien ya que al menos lo está pasando lo grande aquí en la casa Loud.

Lola tuvo su invitada especial en su taza de té, y como Carol tenía experiencia en eso tipo de cosas tan finas, no le tomó mucha dificultar en seguir la corriente y pasar un buen rato con Lola, en especial cuando tenía un apostó mayordomo que le daba buenos servicio.

Lana le mostraba sus mascotas y dejaba que los tocara, por supuesto que Carol estaba muy feliz en recibir las mascotas y pasar tiempo con la gemela mayor de Lana.

Lisa estaba apunto de experimentar con Carol, hasta que Lori se puso en el medio y le exigía que no hiciera cosas rara a ella, pero Carol insistió y de ahí la pasaron bien... creo.

Y por último Lily se la pasó bien jugando con Carol.

El tiempo voló rápido de la manera en que ya el día se había oscurecido por la noche. La nieve comenzaba a caer y toda la calle de la avenida Frankly comenzaba a encender los adornos navideños de sus casas.

Todo era maravillo, realmente todo festejaría bien a lo grande, pero para la joven Pingrey no tanto. Aún estaba algo triste por que su familia no estaría en su casa a festejar la navidad juntos, pero gracias a su mejor amiga ya no lo estaría. Estaba feliz, ya que veía lo grandiosa que era la familia Loud, en especial cuando podía pasar tiempo juntos con Lori y también con...

—Carol me podrías pasar esta cinta por favor. —La rubia despierta de sus pensamientos al ver al único hermano de la familia Loud.

—Por su puesto... —Carol toma la cinta que estaba a su lado —. Aquí lo tienes bola de nieve.

—Jaja, gracias Carol. —Lincoln toma la cinta y luego comenzó a usarla para por fin terminar con lo que estaba trabajando —. Ya esta. —Lincoln pone la cinta aún lado y muestra un pequeño regalo navideño —. Ahora ponerlo junto con los demás.

Lincoln salta del sofá y después comenzó a dejar la sala, pero no antes mirar a su alrededor y asegurarse de que "ella" no lo viera con el regalo que tenía.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó la Pingrey algo concertada por la actitud de su pequeño amigo.

—Nada más me aseguró de que Lori no me vea con el regalo que tengo. Ella tiene el mal hábito de abrir los presentes navideños, por eso me aseguro que ella no le vea con el regalo que traigo. —Respondiéndole a Carol mientras notaba que alguien lo estaba observando.

—Aaa, Lincoln, creo que deberías voltearte hacia atrás. —Lincoln anonado miró hacia atrás y para su mayor sorpresa, era su hermana mayor Lori.

—¡L-Lori! —Poniendo el regalo atrás de su espalda.

—¿Que tienes ahí escondiendo? — Diciendo la mayor con los dedos de sus manos moviéndose por su propia cuenta.

—N-no se de que estás hablando...—Caminando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Lori avanzó hacia enfrente sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba abultando su pequeño único hermano menor.

—No me mientas, Linky. ¿Acaso lo que traes es tu espalda es un regalo navideño? —Avanzando aún más hasta poder llegar a su más preciso objeto.

Cuando Lincoln estaba apunto de salir corriendo, Carol lo detiene y comienza apuntar hacia arriba.

—Oye, Lori, ¿acaso ustedes guardas sus regalos adentro del ático? Lori se detiene y miró hacia atrás. Carol aprovecha la oportunidad y toma el regalo de Lincoln y lo remplaza por un cojín que lo tomo en el sofá.

—Aquí no veo nada Carol. —Volteándose de vuelta y miran enojada a su mejor amiga.

—Perdón por eso. Si le disculpa iré a tomar mas agua. —Carol se retira dejando ahora con los hermanos solos.

—Ahora, en donde nos quedamos. —Lori ahora estaba apunto de tomar el regalo que tenía Lincoln en su espalda.

—Lori no lo... —Lori ignorando las palabras, toma el objeto que tenía escondido su hermano y se sorprende que era nada más que un cojín.

—¿Y esto? —Mostrando el cojín que aparentemente venía de la sala del sofá.

—Nada más quería llevármelo a mi cuarto... si eso. —Diciéndole de manera nervioso y esperando que su hermana no sospechara de Carol por tener su regalo navideño.

Lori sospechosamente miró a su hermano, pero después Luna entrar a la casa con varios regalos que tenía en sus brazos. Ella perdió interés y fue hacia Luna para intentar tomar los regalos, Luna noto a Lori y salió corriendo para que ella no tomara sus regalos, ya que sabía muy bien sobre la paranoia que era Lori y su mal hábito de abrir los regalos navideños.

El chico peli blanco suspiro de alivio y fue hacia la cocina para ver a Carol.

Carol había terminado de tomar su vaso de agua cuando de pronto escucha vario pasos en la entrada del comedor, ella guardo el regalo y para su gran alivio era Lincoln que entraba y después volvió a sacar el regalo.

—Eso si que fue interesante, ahora entiendo porque quería tener los regalos que traje para ustedes dos. —Carol le da el regalo a Lincoln.

—Si... *Suspiro* Lori siempre fue así desde pequeña, incluso intentó aguantarse por toda la noche. Si no fuera por que intentamos darle a nuestro vecino la mejor navidad qué hay, posiblemente ya Lori habría abierto cualquier regalo qué hay. Aunque eso si que Bobby no tendría que sufrir tanto en estar encerrado en un regalo. —Dijo Lincoln a excepción de la ultima parte que murmuró.

—¿Que fue lo último que dijiste? —Carol no escucho lo ultimo.

—Nada, Carol... pero bueno, gracias por ayudarme. Realmente odiaría volver a envolver el regalo de nuevo. —Lincoln estaba apunto de salir de la cocina hasta que Carol hablo.

—¿Y para quien es ese regalo? —Pregunto la rubia curioseada por saber a quien se lo regalaría.

—Es para alguien especial. Más bien es para una de mis hermanas. —Respondiéndole su pregunta.

—Ya veo... —Carol feliz camino hacia donde esta el muchacho —. Bueno pues vamos a dejar este regalito antes de que Lori llegue y te vea con el regalo.

—Muchas gracias, Carol. Realmente me alegra que estes aquí a pasar la navidad con nosotros. No sabes lo feliz que estoy. —Lincoln feliz por tener a la compañía de la joven rubia.

—¡Enserio! Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, acaso tienes algo conmigo... —Acercándose un poco al joven peli blanco.

—¡No! ¡Digo-si! Yo-yo... —Lincoln miró hacia arruina para evitar la vergüenza pero después nota algo que ahora se maldecía por mirar hacia arriba.

Carol noto la expresión de impacto del niño y miró hacia arriba, para su mayor sorpresa era un muérdago. Por todos lo que ella sabe era un antiguo rito de darse un beso cuando se pasa por debajo de un muérdago. Según la tradición dice que la mujer que reciba un beso bajo el muérdago el día 24 de diciembre encontrará el amor o tendrá mucha suerte con la pareja que ya tiene. Muchas leyendas apuntaban que este beso llevaba al matrimonio.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ya que estaba enamorada de ese pequeño copo de nieve que tenía enfrente. Se que eso sería malo que una joven de 17 años tenga sentimientos amorosos con un menor, aparte de que ese niño era el hermano menor de su mejor amiga. Dios quien sabe lo que pasaría si Lori se entera de que estaba perdida enamora de Lincoln.

Lincoln nervioso intento hablar con Carol, pero se le dificultaba en decir unas cuantas palabras ya que por una extraña razón se sentía un gran calor en su pecho.

—Vaya y-yo... no se como diablos llego esto aquí... no es necesario si tu no... —Lincoln se interrumpió al sentir varias manos tocando en su mejilla y después sitio un beso en sus labios. El beso solo duro un segundo y Lincoln casi se caía al suelo.

Carol con una sonrisa le dice:

—Es tradición dar un beso cuando se pasa por debajo de un muérdago. —Dando un la sonrisa pícara —. Pero no dice en que lugar específico debería dar el beso, ¿cierto? — Lincoln aún seguía anonado por lo que había pasado —. Bueno, Lincoln, vámonos antes de que tu hermana vea el regalo que tienes. —Carol tomó del hombro y comenzó a llevárselo.

La joven rubia se mantuvo calmada y serena, pero en su u eterno quería gritar y salir corriendo lo más rápido posible ya que había hecho algo que ni ella misma sabía el por qué. Realmente se aprovechó el momento, en vez de darle un beso en el cachete, le dio directivo en los labios, vaya forma de darle ese beso.

Pasaron varias horas desde el beso y vemos cómo todos estaba cenando en la mesa de los grandes. Este era uno de los momentos en que todos podían cenes juntos en familia, con inclusión de la invitada Pingrey por supuesto.

Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Carol estaba sentada en el medio de la mesa junto con Lori en su lado derecho y Leni en su lado izquierdo, para su sorpresa Lincoln estaba también sentado en el medio pero del otro lado de la mesa.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron callados y distanciados después del atrevimiento que dio Carol en besarlo. Carol se sentía mal por eso y pensó qué tal vez no debía haberlo besado, tal vez lo había asustado y ahora tal vez ya no lo quiere de cerca, vaya tonta que fue. Por otro lado Lincoln hacía todo en no quedar balbuceado como idiota ya que después del beso el no podía pensar nada más en los labios hermosos y carnosa de Carol.

Por el tiempo todos cenaron y festejaron a lo grande, hubo momentos en que toda la cena se volvió un caos total después de varios acontecimientos qué pasó entre la familia, aún así la pasaron bien con la exception de que tenía que limpiar todo el cuarto del comedor.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, los Loud fueron a prepararse para dormir, ya que era bien moche y ya era el momento de poder descansar ya que mañana comenzaría la navidad.

Pasaron el tiempo y todos estaban ya en sus habitaciones esperando que el día gran llegara. Pero no todos estaban dormido.

Carol estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua mientras miraba la ventana de la cocina. Realmente estaba pensando en sus padres si ellos estaban bien sin ella, era la primera navidad que la pasaba sola y realmente extrañaba mucho la compañía de sus padres.

Cuando Carol se dispuso en dejar la cocina, se sorprendió en ver a Lincoln llegando en la cocina. El albino se sorprende en ver a Carol y de ahí comenzó hablarle.

—¿Aún sigues preocupada por tus padres cierto? —Pregunto Lincoln al saber lo que realmente estaba pasando con su amiga.

—*Suspiro* si... —La rubia volvió a mirar la ventana y después sonríe. —Se que ellos estarán bien, es triste, pero se que ellos se la pasarán bien sin mi. —Cerró sus ojos mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a caer.

Lincoln se acercó a la Pingrey y después le da un pequeño papel para que se limpiara las lagrimas.

—No estes triste, Carol, ya verás que mañana todo estará bien, recuerda que tienes a nosotros para que pases bien la navidad. —Lincoln toma la mano de Carol.

Carol con una sonrisa de cariño sostuvo la mano de Lincoln y de ahí la pasaron bien juntos, hasta que Carol tuvo que hablarle sobre el tema del muérdago.

—Lincoln. —El albino miró a Carol y se notaba que tenía la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

—Que sucede, Carol. —Respondiéndole a su amiga aún con la mirada algo sonrojado.

—Cuando te di el beso en los labios... ¿te pusiste la incomodo? Y yo pensaba que realmente te había echo algo para que no me hablaras por casi toda la noche y yo... —Carol sintió como su mano comenzaba apretar un poco por la fuerza que daba el peli blanco.

—Carol, tu nunca me hiciste daño ni mucho menos me incomodaba... —Poniéndose aún más colorado mientras intentaba ganar algo de fuerzas en poder decirle bien sus palabras —. Es solo que yo... yo... realmente no quería incomodarte, ni mucho menos llamar la atención de los demás.

—Entonces, no estabas molesto por lo del beso que te di. —Carol miró al Lincoln esperando por su respuesta.

—No, Carol. Al contrario yo... realmente me gusto. Me gusto tanto que yo... yo... —Lincoln llevo a Carol hacia donde esta el muérdago y después ambos miraron la pequeña planta —. Quiero darte esto y espero que lo recibas bien como yo lo recibir bien contigo. —Lincoln jala un poco para que Carol bajara y de ahí el albino le da un beso en los labios.

El beso duro más de lo que dio la rubia, el beso era tierno y dulce que hasta quisieron llegar más lejos y de ahí se notan como las bocas comenzaba abrirse. Ambos jóvenes sacaron sus lenguas y comenzaron a explorarlas con mucha pasión.

Carol podía sentir como su interior comenzaba a encenderse con tan solo un simple beso lleno de pasión y amor. Lincoln por otra parte sentía como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar mucho más rápido, el beso era más diferente que le de Ronnie Anne o cualquier otra chica que había besado.

Ambos jóvenes rompieron el beso por falta de aire y cundo se separan, un gran hilo de saliva comenzó expander y después miraron de nuevo a la planta y de ahí se volvieron a besar sin que nadie en la casa pudiera evitar esa sesión especial navideño.

Era la mañana siguiente y todos en la casa despertó por el escándalo que daba las hermanas menores, pero en vez ser el escándalo de felicidad por ser navidad, era reclamos y regaños ya que al parecer las menores estaban muy enojadas con la hermana más mayor de los Loud. Al parecer Lori fue la primera en despertar y aprovechó el momento oportuno en poder abrir todos los regalos que había.

Toda las hermanas comenzaron a perseguir a Lori mientras que los padres solo se preparaban para hacer el desayuno. Los únicos que no estaban persiguiendo a Lori eran Lincoln y Carol.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la sala tomando las caja ya abiertas pero no sabiendo del contenido.

—Al menos no tendré desenvolver el regalo. —Diciendo el albino de manera triste.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln. Ya después tendremos nuestro turno cuando ellas termina de castigar a Lori. —Riéndose un poco y mira como las hermanas atrapan a Lori y comenzaron a crear una nube de humo.

—Jeje cierto. —Lincoln habré su regalo y se sorprende al ver un cómic de Ace Savvy de edición limitada de collection —. No puedo creerlo, realmente es de lo más caro e imposible de conseguir. —Lincoln mira a Carol —. Realmente no tenías que darme algo así.

—No te preocupes, eso es mi forma de dar a mi pequeño copo de nieve... —Carol abrazo a Lincoln mientras desordenaba un poco e peinado del albino, luego de eso lo deja en paz y después comenzó tomar su regalo que le había dado el albino —. Bueno me toca. —Habré su regalo y se sorprende en ver unos pendientes morados, pero después noto que eso era pendientes de oro sólido y eso hace que la rubio exhalara de sorprendida —. Lincoln esto es mucho... yo...

—No te preocupes, yo ya tenía ahorrados para darte este gran regalo, y con lo del cómic que me diste, creo que valió la pena todo esto. —Lincoln ansioso en poder leer el cómic.

Los jóvenes felices al recibir sus regalos, ambos se tomaron de las manos y después comenzaron a pasar bien juntos. Luego los padres Loud los llamó a todos que vinieran a al comedor a desayunar. Cuando Carol y Lincoln fueron los últimos en entrar, Luan les dice que miraron arriba, después ellos lo hacen y se sorprendieron por el muérdago que estaba arriba.

Las hermanas se reía al ver la broma que le hizo Luan, pero esas risa terminaron rápido al ver como los dos se besaron en las mejillas así como si nada y después se sentaron juntos en la mesa. Nadie sabía porque pero casi la mayoría de las hermanas se sintieron algo de celosas mientras que los padres solo dieron la cara de orgulloso a su hijo. Y así fue como Carol pasó su navidad con la familia Loud. Ella había dado y recibido el gran amor de su copo de nieve, al igual que Lincoln a ella. Y así es como el poder de muérdago navideño, haciendo que ambas pareja estén destinadas a estar juntos.

Fin.

* * *

 **Bueno amigos eso es todo. Lamento mucho que esto tuviera que tardar pero aprovechar el momento para tener una buena cuenta y también en prepararme para hacer la mejor fiesta navideña qué hay y gastando mucho el dinero en puro alcohol y etc XD.**

 **Bueno muy pronto subiré mi nueva obra no Loudcest y espero que esto sea de su agrado. Y si se pregunta si habrá Lemon, pues eso será para el final. Así que tendrán que aliviar con shot-no Lemon.**

 **Bueno sin decir más, nos leeremos en el siguiente capituló.**


End file.
